


Ang Talong Mo Namimiss Ko

by CHENstagram



Series: Bro, No Homo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, Infidelity, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Smoking, Unrequited Love
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHENstagram/pseuds/CHENstagram
Summary: Yung akala mo okay na ang lahat pero oras ang nagsabi na hindi pala.





	Ang Talong Mo Namimiss Ko

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from [Narito Kami Fic Fest](http://narito-kami.livejournal.com/44899.html)

“Next in line, please.” 

Inip na inip na umabante si Jongin sa pila. Ilang tao na lang at sa wakas makakabili na rin siya ng pinakamamahal niyang _glazed donuts_. Isang oras na ata siyang nakapila rito sa Krispy Kreme. Hindi niya alam kung anong okasyon at kung bakit ang daming mga customers ngayong araw. Pero bwisit sila kasi nakikisabay pa sila sa weekly donut cravings ni Jongin. 

“Um… Baka… Um... Parang gusto ko ng ano, eh…” Kanina pa minumura ni Jongin yung taong nasa harap dahil ang tagal niyang umorder. Isang oras na sila sa pila pero ngayon palang siya magdedesisyon? Tinapik-tapik ni Jongin ang kanyang mga paa sa sahig at bumuntong-hininga. 

Kaya lang naman siya iritang-irita ay dahil kailangan niya na ring mag-CR at puputok na ang pantog niya. Kulang nalang talaga ay hawakan niya ang ari niya dahil lalabas na talaga kung hindi pa siya pupunta ngayon. Pero hindi niya kayang palagpasin yung pwesto niya sa pila. 

Teka, baka may silbi naman itong si Kuya. “Uh.” Tinapik siya ni Jongin sa balikat. “Kuya, pa-save nga ako rito sa pila. CR lang ako.” _At tsaka bilisan mo, hayop ka,_ gusto niyang idagdag. 

Tumango lamang si Kuya at bumalik sa kanina pa niyang pagpili ng assorted donuts.

Buti na lang at malapit-lapit lang ang CR at mabilis lang din niyang ginawa ang business niya. Sa cubicle siya dumiretso at hindi sa mga urinal dahil wala lang, gusto niya lang ng _privacy_. 

Pagbalik niya sa Krispy Kreme, napatigil siya hindi dahil nandun parin si Kuyang Indecisive, pero dahil may malakas na loob na kumuha ng pwesto niya sa pila. “‘Nak ng…” bulong ni Jongin sabay kamot sa ulo. Nilapitan niya yung bagong dating na tinawag niyang Kuya Singit. Hindi magamit ni Jongin ang tangkad niya para manakot dahil halos magka-singtangkad lang sila. “Excuse me.” 

Tinignan siya ni Kuya Singit, naghihintay kay Jongin para sabihin kung anong problema. “Kanina pa kasi ako nakapila diyan sa likod ni Kuya. Nag-CR lang ako.” 

“Oh tapos?” sambit nito. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin. 

“Tapos diyan ako, doon ka. Ayun lang naman.” Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin na nangyayari ang lahat ng kamalasang ito sa loob ng isang araw. Nagsisimula na siyang maniwala na sinumpa nga siya ni Baekhyun dahil hindi niya ito pina-loadan ng bente kaninang umaga. 

Nagi-isip pa ang mokong. Ngayon lang napansin ni Jongin na mas mukhang bata pa ito sa kanya. “Diyan ka nalang. Di ko naman kasalanan na di makapagpigil yung titi mo, eh.” 

_Aba! Bastos to, ah!_ Lalong nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin kay Kuya Singit habang ito naman ay mukhang nasisiyahan sa pagpa-patahimik niya kay Jongin. Kapag hindi nakapagpigil si Jongin ay susunggaban nya na ‘tong si Kuya Singit sa leeg. Iniangat ni Jongin ang kaniyang kamay, akmang aabutin ang leeg ni Kuya Singit pero di niya tinuloy. Di na siya dapat magsimula pa ng gulo lalo na’t magulo na ang araw niya.

“Problema mo, ha?!” Ani nalang niya. Ang ayos-ayos ng pakiusap ni Jongin tapos gagaguhin lang siya?

Napangiti nalang si Kuya Singit, tila natutuwa pa sa mga nangyayari. Yung totoo, bakit puro mga sira-ulo nakakasalubong ni Jongin ngayon?

“Next in line, please. _Is everything alright_ , mga sir?” 

Wala na ring nagawa si Jongin kaya pinabayaan na lang niyang mauna na si Kuya Singit. _Kalma lang, Jongin _, halos marinig ni Jongin ang boses ng kanyang kaibigan na si Jongdae. _Ulo mo, eh_. __

__“ _Bwisit ka, Jongdae_ ,” sagot ni Jongin sa utak niya. __

__Parehas lang sila ng in-order ni Kuya Singit. Nang mapadpad ang mga mata ni Jongin sa mga glazed donuts, kumislap ang mga ito at hindi na namamalayan ni Jongin na unti-unti na siyang lumalapit sa counter. Nakita na niya ang sarili niyang aninag sa napakagandang kintab ng donut na nasa harap niya. Para bang nagmamakaawa ang mga donuts na iuwi na lang sila ni Jongin at—__

 _ _“Hoy.” Nagulat si Jongin at agad siyang bumalik sa realidad. Kakaiba ang tingin sa kanya ni Kuya Singit. “Pwede ba?” Tinuro ng lalaki ang espasyo sa likuran niya gamit ang kanyang mga labi. “Wag ka masyadong lumapit sakin. Baka atakihin mo na naman ako.” Ni hindi nga napansin ni Jongin na ang lapit na pala nila sa isa’t isa.__

 _ _Pinigilan ni Jongin ang sariling sipain ang lalaki sa harap at tumakbo nalang dala-dala ang donuts. GLAZED DONUTS GLAZED DONUTS GLAZED DONUTS. Inhale. Exhale. Epektib naman na napakalma siya ng kanyang mantra.__

 _ _Sa wakas ay natapos na ring bumili at nakaalis na ang Taong Tabon na iyon (hindi niya kinalimutang umirap pagalis nito). Abot-langit ang ngiti ni Jongin nang umabante siya sa counter. “Isang box nga po ng glazed donuts.”__

 _ _Ngunit isang malungkot na ngiti lang ang nakuha niya pabalik. “Sorry, sir. Pero di na po available. Last na po yung kanina. Kung—”__

 _ _“ _Ha?_ ” __

__“Sir, di na po avai—” Hindi kailangang marinig pa ulit ni Jongin ang mga salitang wumasak sa mundo niya. Ang kailangan niya ay habulin ang mokong umagaw ng mga donuts na nararapat sa kanya sa una palang. Nalukot ang perang hawak-hawak niya sa kanyang palad. Hindi na siya nag-aksaya ng oras at tumakbo papaalis ng Krispy Kreme.__

 _ _Sakto, kita niya kaagad ang suspek pababa ng escalator. Walang duda si Jongin na iyon ang kriminal na sumingit at umagaw ng donuts niya. “Hoy!” tawag ni Jongin habang tumatakbo papunta sa hagdan. “Hoy!”__

 _ _Lumingon kaagad si Kuya.__

 _ _“Ibalik mo donut ko!” sigaw ni Jongin, nakaturo pa ang isang daliri para mas may epek. Naintindihan naman kaagad ni Kuya ang nangyayari at dali-dali itong bumaba ng escalator papalayo kay Jongin.__

 _ _“Hoy!” sigaw uli ni Jongin. Wala na siyang paki kung mukha na siyang baliw, yung tipong makikita nalang niya ang sarili niya sa video na viral sa _Facebook._ Maganda naman talaga ugali ni Jongin. Pero si Jongin na may _sugar withdrawal?___

 _ _“Excuse me—Sorry... Excuse!” Inubos ni Jongin ang enerhiya niya para mahabol lang si Kuya Singit. Nakita niya ang anino nitong bumababa sa _fire exit_ kaya sunod naman doon si Jongin. Pero sadyang mas mabilis ata ang mga binti ng lalaki na iyon dahil pagdating ni Jongin sa baba, wala na siya sa paligid. __

__“Agh!” inis na bulyaw ni Jongin, pagod na pagod. Hindi rin masayang makipaghabulan mula sa fifth floor hanggang ground floor. Pinunasan ni Jongin ang pawis niya at tumingin sa bagong message sa kanyang phone.__

 _ _ _san ka na. kanina pa ako naghihintay sa bahay. :(___

 _ _Tumigil ang paghinga ni Jongin. Sa baba ng message ay isang picture ng nagkukunyaring malungkot na Chanyeol habang nakahilata sa sofa.__

 _ _Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Jongin at hindi dahil sa layo ng tinakbo niya. Napangiti siya habang iniisip ang inip na inip na boyfriend na naghihintay sa kanya sa bahay. “Tsk. Tignan mo ‘tong baliw na ‘to. Ang bilis magpawala ng inis.” Ngumiti si Jongin at magre-reply na sana kaso naalala niya kung bakit siya hingal na hingal. GLAAAAAZED DONUUTTTTTTTS.__

 _ _ _BABY HINDI KA MAKAKAPANIWALA SA NANGYARI SAKIN NGAYONG ARAW___

 _ _ _ako hindi makapaniwala na isang oras mo na ko pinaghihintay :(___

 _ _ _MAKINIG KA. MAY BWISIT NA SUMINGIT SA PILA TAPOS SA KANYA PA YUNG LAST SET OF GLAZED DONUTS AYOKO NA MABUHAY HANGGA’T DI KO NAPAPATAY YUNG LALAKI NA YON___

 _ _ _edi bumili ka sa iba. and mas may masarap pang naghihintay sayo rito. uwi ka na baby please :( ako ang papatay sayo kala mo___

 _ _Nagpunta si Jongin sa CR at nagayos ng sarili. Lalo na’t mukha siyang bruha at gulo-gulo pa ang buhok niya. May nagaabang pa sa kanya pag-uwi. Napangisi nalang si Jongin sa harap ng salamin. Akalain mo iyon, may magkakagusto pa sa kanya. Natawa mag-isa si Jongin at napatingin sa kaniya ang ibang lalaki sa CR, tila nawirduhan dahil bahagya silang umiwas.__

 _ _ _HINABOL KO NGA SA BUONG MALL EH MUKHA AKONG TANGA HAHA :( DONUTS___

 _ _Mga ilang minuto bago magreply si Chanyeol, kung nasan nasa loob na ng jeep si Jongin papauwi.__

 _ _ _tsk. umuwi ka na. ayokong naghahabol ka ng ibang lalaki___

 _ _ _OA. PAUWI NA.___

 _ _Nang dahil sa conversation na ito, nawala agad lahat ng inis ni Jongin na parang bula. Eksperto talaga si Chanyeol pagdating sa pagpapasaya sa kanya. Ni hindi nga mapigilan ni Jongin ang kaniyang pagngiti. Kahit na kanina pa siya pinagtitinginan ng batang katapat niya sa jeep (na sinisimangutan ni Jongin kapag hindi nakatingin ang nanay niya).__

 _ _Pero may espesyal na dahilan kung bakit sobrang saya niya ngayon. Madalang nalang kasi sila magkita ni Chanyeol. Ilang buwan na rin ang nakalipas mula noong gr-um-aduate si Chanyeol bilang I.T student sa kanilang unibersidad. Simula noon, naging mas busy pa ang kasintahan ni Jongin dahil maraming gustong kumuha sa kanya. Ipinagmamalaki naman siya ni Jongin kasi wow, boyfriend ko yan!__

 _ _Kahit ilang beses na lang silang nagkikita ni Chanyeol bawat linggo, bawat bisita naman ay espesyal. Kahit na madalas ay nauuwi lang din ito sa kama. Namula si Jongin nang maisip na naman niya ito. Subalit kasabay ng tuwa ay nalulungkot din siya. Mataas ang posibilidad na magtrabaho si Chanyeol sa ibang bansa. Iyon kasi ang pangarap nito. Samantalang hanggang ngayon ay nananatili si Jongin na college student. Lumipat siya noong nakaraan sa Tourism dahil hindi na rin niya nafi-feel ang pagiging Dentistry student.__

 _ _Hindi niya maiwasang mainggit sa boyfriend niya. Ang layo na kaagad nang narating nito. Habang si Jongin ay mukhang paligoy-ligoy lang.__

 _ _Bahala na. Ang mas mahalaga ay mayroon siyang Chanyeol na nagmamahal sa kung sino siya. Nakangiting binuksan ni Jongin ang phone niya para tignan ang wallpaper niyang si Chanyeol habang ipinagmamalaki ang kaniyang biceps. Iningatan ni Jongin at baka mamaya may biglang humablot ng phone niya sa jeep, lalo na’t mukhang minamalas siya ngayong araw. Hinalikan ni Jongin nang saglit ang screen niya. “Hehe,” simula na naman niya.__

 _ _“Mama, natatakot ako…”__

 _ _“Shh! Wag kang tumingin.”__

 _ _Maya maya ay nakarating na rin si Jongin sa bahay. Kakaiba at patay ang lahat ng ilaw sa sala. Walang katao-tao.__

 _ _“Chanyeol?” tawag niya pero wala pa ring sumasagot.__

 _ _“Chanyeol!” Binuksan ni Jongin ang ilaw at nilapag ang mga dala-dala sa mesa. Hinubad niya ang kanyang jacket. “Chanyeol, hoy! Andito ka?!”__

 _ _Nang naging malinaw na walang sasagot sa kanya, pinatay nalang uli ni Jongin ang ilaw sa baba. Mukhang sobrang nainip na si Chanyeol o may nangyari kaya kinailangan niyang umalis. Okay lang. Sanay naman na si Jongin.__

 _ _Pero di pa rin niya mapigilang magtampo at magdabog na parang bata papaakyat sa kwarto. Talagang inaasahan niya na makakasama niya muli ang kasintahan dahil ilang araw na rin silang di nagkikita. Hindi niya alam pero mas gusto niya pang maranasan ang inis kanina sa mall kaysa sa lungkot niya ngayon.__

 _ _Pagbukas ni Jongin sa pinto ng kwarto niya, alam niya kaagad na may kakaiba. Pero bago pa man niya maisip kung ano, may dumamba sa kanya sa likod na napakabigat. “Ahhhh!” sigaw ni Jongin sa dilim at umatras hanggang sa mabunggo niya ang hindi makita-kitang mesa. “Sino ka?!” Napahawak si Jongin sa bagay na tingin niya ay ang pinakamamahal niyang plorera. “Magnanakaw!” sigaw ni Jongin sabay taas ng kanyang bagong sandata.__

 _ _Pero ibang sandata ang humarap sa kanya pagbukas ng ilaw.__

 _ _May isang hubad na “magnanakaw” sa kwarto niya ngayon. Magnanakaw ng puso niya. At virginity na rin.__

 _ _Binato pa rin ni Jongin ang plorera kay Chanyeol na agad namang niyang sinalo.__

 _ _“Isa ka pang siraulo! Tawa ka pa nang tawa diyan!” Hindi alam ni Jongin kung maiinis o matatakam kasi nakalahad sa kaniya ngayon ang buong pagkalalaki ni Chanyeol--high, mighty, and proud.__

 _ _“Hindi mo ba nagustuhan ang surprise ko?” Ang surprise na tinutukoy ni Chanyeol ay ang isang kapirasong donut ang nakapalibot sa kanyang sandata. At hindi lang basta basta kahit anong donut. Kung hindi yung _donut. THE GLAZED DONUT._ Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na dumila sa kanyang mga labi. __

__Mukhang nagustuhan naman ni Chanyeol ang reaksyon niya. Hindi na siya nagpaligoy-ligoy pa at inalok si Jongin ng, “Ano? Hindi ka pa magte-take ng bite?” Mapaglaro ang kanyang ngiti.__

 _ _Sinimangutan siya ni Jongin. _“You are the worst.”_ Sa loob loob, kanina pa nagdadasal si Jongin sa Maykapal at nagpapasalamat kasi ang dalawa niyang paborito nag- _join forces. DONUT AND DICK.___

 _ _“Ayaw pa?” Sumampa si Chanyeol sa kama ni Jongin at humilata. Nanigas si Jongin sa kanyang kinatatayuan (kasabay ng ibang pagtigas at pagtayo) nang dahan-dahang ibinuka ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga binti. Nadulas ng onti ang donut sa pinapalibutan nitong poste. “Ano pang hinihintay mo?”__

 _ _Hindi na kinaya ni Jongin ang kanyang pagnanasa. Sino bang makakatanggi dahil una, ang tagal na niyang di napapasukan ni Chanyeol. Nakakamiss din ang pakiramdam. Pangalawa, sino bang makakatiis sa _glazed donut_ at pangatlo, sobrang sexy ni Chanyeol habang hinahandog na niya kay Jongin ang buo niyang pagkalalaki. __

__Dahan-dahang lumapit si Jongin. Pinapanood lang siya ni Chanyeol, nakasandal sa dalawa niyang kamay. Pumatong si Jongin sa kama at ibinalik kay Chanyeol ang malagkit nitong tingin. Bumaba siya para kapantay na niya ang kanyang ulam. “Itadakimasu,” biro ni Jongin, sabay dikit ng dalawang kamay at yuko.__

 _ _Magsisimula na sana si Jongin nang biglang may kumatok sa pintuan. Napatalon siya sa pagkabigla.__

 _ _“Chanyeol!” Boses iyon ng nakakatandang kapatid ni Jongin. Nagtinginan ang dalawang magkasintahan.__

 _ _“Chanyeol! Gusto mo ba ng inumin habang hinihintay si Jongin?! Ang tagal dumating ‘non, ah!”__

 _ _“Ah—Ate, okay lang, wag na!” sagot ni Chanyeol sa likod ni Jongin.__

 _ _Doon palang napansin ni Jongin na hindi niya na-lock ang pinto. Umikot ang doorknob at sa sandaling iyon, lumipad si Jongin para abutin ito bago pa mabuksan nang tuluyan at maghatid ng habambuhay na bangungot sa kanyang ate. “Jongin! Andito ka na p—”__

 _ _“—May ginagawa kami, ate, okay?! Take the hint!”__

 _ _Hindi na hinintay ni Jongin ang reaksyon ng kanyang ate at ni-lock niya kaagad ang pinto. Hindi na rin siya magugulat kung mamaya siya na naman paghugasin ng pinggan dahil utang na loob pa sa kanya ni Jongin ang makasama ang boyfriend niya.__

 _ _Bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol at bumalik sa posisyon niya. “Bilisan mo. Minamantika na titi ko.”__

 _ _Napasarado ng mga mata si Jongin dahil naalala niya na namang walang mouth filter itong si Chanyeol. “Saan mo naman nakuha ‘tong ideya na ‘to?” tanong ni Jongin.__

 _ _“Ever since chinange mo yung name ko sa Messenger to Donut Fucker,” ani Chanyeol, mata’y kumikislap.__

 _ _“Kasi pinapataba mo ‘ko! Puro ka bili sakin ng donut! Ayan tuloy, tignan mo nangyayari sakin.” Nakanguso si Jongin nang umupo siya sa kama. Gusto sana niyang sampalin si Chanyeol ng slight pero sayang naman ang napakagwapong mukha niya kung sisirain niya lang ngayon. “Tumigil ka na sa donut donut na yan ha.”__

 _ _“Jongin…” pagbabanta ni Chanyeol, may talim na sa kanyang pananalita.__

 _ _“Okay, okay! Last donut na ‘to...” Pero alam ni Jongin sa sarili niya na hindi totoo yun. Bumalik siya sa lugar niya kanina at sinimulang lasahan ang kanina pang nagtitirik na tarugo. Halatang sabik na sabik si Chanyeol dito dahil isang malakas na ungol ang lumabas kaagad sa kanyang bibig.__

 _ _“Cute,” bulong ni Jongin habang sinasamsam ang tamis. Napunta na ang donut sa pinaka-ilalim, sa ibabaw ng mga mahiwagang itlog at hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na dumila rin sa part na iyon. Pagkatapos ay kinagat niya rin yung donut. Kailangan niya rin ng premyo.__

 _ _“Fuck…” Sarap na sarap si Chanyeol sabay ng pagsabunot ng madiin sa buhok ni Jongin. “Tangina, Jongin, ang galing mo na…” Pinagpapawisan na kaagad si Chanyeol.__

 _ _Isinubo ni Jongin ng buo si Chanyeol hanggang sa donut. Walang imik itong tumingin papataas kay Chanyeol, naghihintay. Marahan na itinulak ni Chanyeol ang kanyang ulo gamit ang nakasabunot na buhok. Noong una ay dahan-dahan lamang ngunit maya maya ay hindi na nakayanan ni Chanyeol at binilasan niya ang ritmo. Tumirik ang mga mata nito.__

 _ _Sa sobrang tindi ay hindi na mapigilan ni Jongin ang pagtulo ng laway at kailangan na niyang umatras para makahinga ng maayos. Inubos na ni Jongin ang donut, pero hindi pa rin niya mapigilang titigan ang napakagandang imahe ng libog na libog na Chanyeol.__

 _ _Babalik na sana si Jongin sa gawain kaso pinigilan siya ni Chanyeol. “Wag.” Namamalat ang kanyang boses. “Lalabasan na ako. Wag muna. Di pa ako tapos sayo.”__

 _ _“Wait, bago ang lahat…” Tumingin si Jongin pakaliwa at pakanan. “Gusto ko pa ng isang donut.”__

 _ _Nanlumo ang mukha ni Chanyeol. “Ngayon pa talaga?”__

 _ _“Hindi ako sanay na isa lang!”__

 _ _“Mamaya papakain ko sayo pati yung box, letse ka.” Hinila ni Chanyeol si Jongin sa braso. Nagbalik na naman ang mapanganib na kislap sa kanyang mga mata. Pumatong si Chanyeol sa ibabaw ni Jongin. “Tignan nga natin kung nagpaka-good boy ka.”__

 _ _“Ha—” Naputol ang gusto niyang sabihin nang sinimulan ni Chanyeol halikan ang kanyang leeg. “Yeol…” Walang laban si Jongin nang hinubad ni Chanyeol ang manipis niyang puting t-shirt.__

 _ _“Makinig ka, Jongin.” Nilagay ni Chanyeol ang isang palad sa dibdib ni Jongin. “Ganito ang gagawin ko sayo. Kapag ginawa mo ang pinagawa ko sayo, bibigyan kita ng premyong di mo makakalimutan. I will _fuck_ your brains out hanggang di ka na makalabas sa kwarto ng isang linggo sa sakit. Pero… kapag hindi mo ginawa ang pinagawa ko…” Bumaba ang palad ni Chanyeol. “You can say goodbye to your dick.”__

 _ _“What the fuck!” Napaupo si Jongin sa gulat.__

 _ _Tumawa naman si Chanyeol, aliw na aliw sa kanyang reaksyon. “Joke lang. Hindi naman sayo yang dick na yan, eh.”__

 _ _“Ano? Eh—”__

 _ _“—It’s _mine.”_ Gamit ang kanyang mga ngipin, binaba ni Chanyeol ang shorts na suot-suot ni Jongin at lumitaw agad ang galit na galit niyang alaga. Sumunod nga si Jongin sa utos ni Chanyeol. Hanggang ngayon, suot niya parin ang pulang lacy thong na niregalo sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Wow. Good boy ka talaga. Akalain mo, nakatagal ka ng suot-suot ‘to? Ang naughty mo, baby.”__

 _ _Pulang-pula ang mukha ni Jongin at nakairap siya kay Chanyeol. “H—hindi nakakatawa, okay! Nahirapan ako mag-CR kasi kailangan ko pang itago!” Peste si Chanyeol at kaya niyang pagawin si Jongin ng lahat ng gusto niya. “Aalisin mo na ba o ano? A—ungh!” napaiyak si Jongin nang wala sa oras nang bigla-biglang dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang nakaumbok na ulo.__

 _ _“Bakit ko naman aalisin, hmm?” Pa-inosenteng ngumiti si Chanyeol na ikinainis naman ni Jongin. “Ang ganda ng nakikita ko ngayon. Ang Jongin ko, naglalaway, pulang-pula ang mukha, nakasuot ng sexy underwear… nagmamakaawang hawakan ko na siya… haha, ang cute!” Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang balakang ni Jongin at inilapit sa kanya, seryoso na ang mukha. “Gustong gusto mo na ganito ako magsalita, baby?”__

 _ _“S—sinong nagsabi…” nahihiyang bulong ni Jongin.__

 _ _“Hindi mo na kailangang i-deny dahil ito…” Pumilantik nang bahagya ang hinlalaki ni Chanyeol sa ulo. Halos mapaiyak uli sa sarap at asar si Jongin. “...ay hindi nagsisinungaling.” Bumaba si Chanyeol at tinusok ng matangos niyang ilong ang tarugo ni Jongin.__

 _ _Hindi alam ni Jongin kung kailan nagsimula maging… mapangasar itong si Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang, masyadong… _kinky_ ang kanyang boyfriend na minsan ay nasosobrahan itong si Jongin. Kung ano ano na ang mga napasubok at _napasubo_ sa kanya ni Chanyeol. __

__“Park Chanyeol, kung hindi mo ko titigilang i-tease, tatadyakan na kita,” banta ni Jongin.__

 _ _“Eh? Pero ang sarap mong panoorin na nakaganito lang, eh.”__

 _ _“Akala mo nagbibiro ako!” Itinaas ni Jongin ang isang paa at nag-akmang sisipain niya si Chanyeol.__

 _ _Nasalo ni Chanyeol ang binti niya sa tamang oras. Nagsisi kaagad si Jongin dahil ngayon ay hinahaplos-haplos na siya rito ni Chanyeol. “Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. Buti pa ako, hindi ko na kailangan ng donut. Dahil ito palang sa harap ko, takam na takam na ako.” Sa isang iglap, napunit ni Chanyeol ang thong gamit ang kanyang malalaking kamay.__

 _ _Mas lalong nagliyab si Jongin. _Bakit ang hot mo?_ “G—grabe ka! Mukhang mahal yun ah!” __

__“Bakit? May balak kang suotin uli?” Agad binalot ni Chanyeol ang mainit niyang kamay sa ari ni Jongin sabay kindat (doon nalaman ni Jongin na may masama na namang binabalak itong lalaki na ito) at labas ng kanyang dila.__

 _ _“Ch—Ch…”__

 _ _Sinampal-sampal ni Chanyeol ang ulo gamit ang dila niya, at napatakip nalang si Jongin sa kanyang mga mata dahil namumula na naman siya. Pinaulit-ulit ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang ginagawa at hindi malaman ni Jongin kung bakit sa ganito palang ay kung ano nang hiwaga ang nagagawa ng boyfriend niya sa kaniya. Pati ang mainit na hininga ni Chanyeol nagpapatigas lalo sa kaniya. “Gusto mo ba marinig ang bago kong mixtape?”__

 _ _Kumurap si Jongin. “Huh?”__

 _ _“Sabihin mo kung gusto mo yung beat, ah.” _Ang walanghiya._ Agad sinubo ni Chanyeol ng buong-buo si Jongin at nagsimulang humuni. Napaungol si Jongin sa vibrations na nararamdaman niya sa kaniyang tarugo sabay hawak sa buhok ni Chanyeol. _Tangina_. Ito na ata ang pinakamasarap na naramdaman ni Jongin buong buwan. __

__“Chanyeol… Ungh! M—Malapit... “ Nasa chorus palang ata si Chanyeol pero si Jongin nasa _finish line_ na. Hindi na siya nakapapigil pa. Nilabasan na siya ilang segundo pagkatapos. Nanginginig parin si Jongin, kahit na nalunok na lahat lahat ni Chanyeol. Sobrang nasarapan siya. “Ha… ha… ha…” hinga ni Jongin. __

__“Bro, pa-kiss.” Lumapit si Chanyeol.__

 _ _“Fuck! Kadiri ka! Kakalamon mo lang ng tamod ko!” Mahinang sinampal ni Jongin si Chanyeol. Pero wala siyang masyadong lakas dahil hanggang ngayon high parin siya sa ligaya.__

 _ _“Ah, please, Chanyeol… i-fuck mo na ako.” Hindi na kaya ni Jongin. Kahit nilabasan na siya, di pa rin humuhupa ang kaniyang libog. “Or else ako ang papasok sayo, sige!”__

 _ _“Aww, gusto mo bang labasan uit habang tinitira kita?”__

 _ _“Ikaw ang palalabasin ko sa kwarto!”__

 _ _Tawang-tawa si Chanyeol habang minamarkahan niya ang leeg ni Jongin, kahit na marami na siyang naiwan doon. Gumagawa ata ng koleksyon. “Opo. Eto na.” Medyo kinilabutan si Jongin. “Sobraaaaang tagal mo na siguro pinagpapantasyahang gawin ko ulit ‘to sayo.”__

 _ _Nang walang pasabi, agad pinatuwad ni Chanyeol si Jongin nang walang kahirap-hirap at napunta ang mukha ni Jongin sa isang unan. Napakapit siya rito, magagamit niya ito kung talagang _intense_ ang gagawin sa kaniya ni Chanyeol. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang lube sa mesa, naglagay sa kaniyang daliri, at marahang itong pinasok kay Jongin. Mahihinang ungol ang nasambit ni Jongin pero unti-unti rin itong lumalakas habang padagdag ng padagdag ang daliring nagla-labas-pasok sa kaniyang butas.__

 _ _“Fuck, Chanyeol. Ang tagal naman!”__

 _ _“Wag kang atat,” ani Chanyeol. Narinig ni Jongin ang pag-punit ng plastic at kahit di niya nakikita, alam niyang hinahanda na ni Chanyeol ang condom at pinapahiran ito ng pampadulas.__

 _ _“Tagal! Bilisa-- _FUCK!_ ”__

 _ _Walang pasabi ang pagtira ni Chanyeol sa kaniya at lumabas na ang unang sigaw na may halong ungol. May kakaiba kay Chanyeol ngayong araw. Parang mas… mabagsik at matindi siya. Kulang nalang umabot sa loob-looban niya si Chanyeol dahil sobrang lalim na nang inaabot nito.__

 _ _“Ha… ha… ugh…” angil ni Chanyeol sa bawat pasok. Malagkit ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol ng pawis nang ito’y humimas sa dibdib papunta sa isang utong ni Jongin.__

 _ _“Tangina. Ch—Chanyeol—ah!” May lumabas na luha sa mga mata ni Jongin. Kung kanina ay walang buhay ang sandata ni Jongin, ngayon ay tayong-tayo na ito. Hanggang ngayon ay naa-amaze pa rin siya na sobra siyang naa-arouse kapag tinitira ni Chanyeol. Kaya inilapit niya ang kamay niya rito pero bago pa man niya maibalot ang daliri rito, hinablot ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang kamay.__

 _ _“Chanyeol, what the fuck?”__

 _ _Narinig ni Jongin na tumawa si Chanyeol. “Bawal. Ako dapat magpalabas sayo.”__

 _ _Gustong umalma ni Jongin pero lalo lamang binilisan ni Chanyeol ang paglabas-pasok. Hindi na makasagot si Jongin dahil puro ungol nalang ang lumalabas sa bibig niya.__

 _ _Maya-maya pa ay biglang tumigil si Chanyeol. Nagbigay naman siya ng oras para makahinga ng maayos si Jongin. Marahan niyang inalalayan si Jongin na humiga sa kaniyang likuran para matignan nila ang isa’t isa. Wala na atang mas susulit pa sa mga mata ni Jongin bukod sa itsura ng pawisang Chanyeol na nakatingin rin sa kanya pabalik.__

 _ _“Mas gusto ko ‘to,” ani Chanyeol sabay yakap kay Jongin. “Nakikita kita.”__

 _ _Napangiti si Jongin. “Gusto ko rin ‘to.”__

 _ _Agad na tumayo si Chanyeol at napabiglang-sigaw si Jongin nang kargahin siya nito. Automatic na bumalot ang mga binti ni Jongin sa likuran ni Chanyeol. Bago pa man makapagsalita si Jongin ay agad natakpan ang kaniyang bibig ng sabik na mga labi habang sinubukan ni Chanyeol na itaas baba siya. Hindi pa kailanman nakaranas si Jongin na ma _-fuck in a standing position_ pero lagi namang may unang beses para sa lahat ng bagay. Maya-maya ay binilisan na ni Chanyeol at walang magawa si Jongin dahil ang nobyo niya lang ang nagmamani-obra ng lahat. __

__Napayakap nalang siya kay Chanyeol at hindi mapigilang ma-kalmot ang likuran nito sa sobrang sarap na nararamdaman.__

 _ _“Jongin,” bulong ni Chanyeol sabay halik sa mga pawis sa leeg niya. “I love you.”__

 _ _“Mmm!” ungol ni Jongin at napadiin ang kanyang yakap. “I love you too, Park. Sobra.”__

 _ _Wala nang mas hihigit pa sa pagmamahalan nilang dalawa. Sa mga ganitong sandali, alam ni Jongin sa sarili niya na si Chanyeol ay para sa kanya at siya ay para kay Chanyeol lamang. Wala ng iba.__

 _ _☼☼__

 _ _Wow. Sabaw pa rin ang utak ni Jongin dala na rin ng pagod sa ginawa nila. Pero kahit na ganoon, parang gusto pa rin niyang maulit. Tumagilid siya sa kama at tinignan ang nagniningning na mukha ng kanyang katabi. Minsan ay napapaisip si Jongin paano napunta sa buhay niya ang isang magandang lalaki na tulad ni Chanyeol. Isa sa mga minsan na iyon ang ngayon.__

 _ _“Ang galing mo ngayon, ah,” puri ni Jongin habang nakayakap sa pawisang katawan ni Chanyeol.__

 _ _Ngumiti lamang si Chanyeol na nakatitig lang sa kisame.__

 _ _Sinundot ni Jongin ang pisngi nito. “Anong problema mo?” Nabawasan ang ngiti ni Jongin nang kaunti.__

 _ _Hinarap siya ni Chanyeol. Gustong gusto ni Jongin kung paano nakikita niya ang sariling aninag sa mga mata nito. Niyapos siya ni Chanyeol papalapit at sa mararahang himas ng kaniyang kamay sa mukha, ramdam ni Jongin kung gaano nila kamahal ang isa’t-isa. “Baby,” simula nito. “Sinabi ko na ba sayong mahal kita?”__

 _ _Inikot ni Jongin ang kanyang mga mata, pero bumalik na uli ang ngiti niya. “Araw-araw.”__

 _ _“Well, mahal kita,” ulit ni Chanyeol na parang walang narinig. Nagdapo ang kanilang mga labi ng sandali. “Love mo ba ako?”__

 _ _“Ano bang klaseng tanong yan?” Huminga ng malalim si Jongin kasi alam niyang kailangan niya ito. Namumula siyang nagsalita, “Sobrang mahal kita. Wala na nga akong iniisip bawat segundo kun’di ikaw. Nakakairita kaya.” Pinisil ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Chanyeol. “Sino bang hindi mai-in love sa bwisit na ‘to? Hay nako, tumahimik ka na diyan bago pa kita sunggaban para sa isang round.”__

 _ _Kumislap ang mga mata ni Chanyeol pero wala siyang imik. Tinitigan siya ni Jongin. “Baby, ano ba talagang problema?”__

 _ _Bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol at muling tumingin sa kisame. Naramdaman ni Jongin sa buntong hininga na hindi komportable si Chanyeol sa kaniyang sasabihin. At maski si Jongin ay hindi alam kung dapat bang ganoon rin ang maramdaman niya. “Kinuha na ako,” ani Chanyeol, mahina. Halos bulong. “Software engineer. Sa U.S.”__

 _ _Napaupo si Jongin sa gulat. “Wait, talaga?!” Hindi akalain ni Jongin na ganoon kabilis ang mga pangyayari. Masaya siya kung sa masaya. Pero hindi niya mapigilang makungkot. Aalis si Chanyeol ng bansa. Iiwan siya. Sa loob loob niya ay gusto niyang walang mangyari, nasa sana ganito nalang sila palagi--magkasama, hindi magkahiwalay. Kaso… kinailangan niyang harapin ang realidad. Binigyan niya ng isang ngiti si Chanyeol. “C—Congrats! Grabe, pangarap mo rin yan, ah!” Sana lang hindi mapansin ni Chanyeol na hindi natural ang tono ng boses niya.__

 _ _Hinatak ni Chanyeol si Jongin at nagtinginan ang dalawa. “Masaya ka ba talaga?”__

 _ _Nilayo ni Jongin ang kaniyang mga mata. “Oo naman! Anong klaseng boyfriend ang hindi magiging masaya sa ganitong balita?” Pumangibabaw siya kay Chanyeol. “Seriously. Karapat-dapat lang ‘to sa isang magaling na katulad mo?” Minsan naiinis rin talaga si Jongin kung gaano ka-perpekto itong si Chanyeol. “G—gaano katagal pala?”__

 _ _“Isang taon.” Binigyan siya ni Chanyeol nang malumanay na ngiti. “At least.”__

 _ _ _Ay._ Lalong lumaki ang ngiti ni Jongin. “Big time ka na talaga. Parang dati lang hindi mo pa alam yung ibig sabihin ng ‘usb’.” Hindi mag-iinarte si Jongin. Dapat matuwa siya sa balita. Dapat lang. __

__Naging seryoso ang mukha ni Chanyeol. “Jongin… okay lang na maging totoo ka sa feelings mo paminsan-minsan.” Binalutan niya ang nakangusong Jongin ng kumot. “Kung pwede lang isama kita, gagawin ko. Lalo na’t…” Umiyak si Chanyeol na parang bata at niyakap si Jongin nang mahigpit. “Ang dami pa nating kailangang gawin! Hindi pa kita natatali sa kama. Hindi pa kita natitira sa labas. Gusto kong i-blindfold ka habang—”__

 _ _“—T—Teka!” Tinulak ni Jongin si Chanyeol sa pisngi papalayo sa kanya. “Baboy mo!”__

 _ _Ngumuso rin si Chanyeol. “Mamimiss kita nang sobra.”__

 _ _Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin, pinipigilan ang sarili na huwag maiyak. “Kulit mo, ah. Magiging okay nga lang ako.” Tumingin uli siya sa Chanyeol na nakasimangot na parang bata. Hindi na nakayanan ni Jongin at nagyakapan na sila ni Chanyeol at umiyak. “Chanyeol, bwisit ka! Iiwan mo talaga ako!” luha nito. “Ilalagay nalang kita sa sako para walang umagaw sayo!”__

 _ _Kinagat ni Chanyeol ang leeg ni Jongin na ikinasigaw niya ng malakas. “Hindi pa enough ang one year natin. Gusto ko kasi habambuhay, eh.” Sumikip ang yakap sa kanya ni Chanyeol na parang ayaw siyang pakawalan. Alam naman ni Jongin na hindi lang si Chanyeol ang may desisyon na ito. Mataas ang pressure sa kanya ng mga magulang niya. Hinaplos-haplos ni Chanyeol ang likod niya pang-pakalma. “So… mamahalin mo pa rin ba ako?”__

 _ _“Anong klaseng tanong yan?” Umalis si Jongin sa yakap at sinipa si Chanyeol sa binti.__

 _ _“I’m just saying…” Umiwas si Chanyeol ng tingin. “Baka magsawa ka sakin. Isang taon rin yun, ano. Kung makikipagbreak ka sakin, ngayon na. Para mapilit pa kitang makipagbalikan sakin.” Mapaglaro ang ngiti niya.__

 _ _“Ang kulit mo talaga. Mamahalin kita hanggang pagtanda natin, gago.” Sa pagsabi ni Jongin nito ay kaagad siyang dinambahan ni Chanyeol. Gumulong silang dalawa sa kama hanggang nasa ibabaw si Jongin. Bigla na namang napaalalahanan si Jongin kung gaano kalandi itong si Chanyeol at panigurado siyang maraming magtatangka rito. “Hoy. Subukan mo lang mambabae o manlalaki ako mismo ang pupunta sa office mo at puputulin ko yang titi mo tapos ipaparada ko sa buong building.”__

 _ _“Aww, baby, ang sweet mo talaga.”__

 _ _“Seryoso ako. Fuckboy ka pa naman.”__

 _ _Napahawak si Chanyeol sa dibdib na parang nasaktan siya sa mga binitiwang salita ni Jongin. “Para sa iyong impormasyon, iniwan ko na ang buhay na yun para maging loyal kay Kim Jongin. Ang puso ko ay para lamang kay Kim Jongin. Ang katawan ko ay para lamang kay Kim Jongin. Ang—”__

 _ _Tinakpan na ni Jongin ang bunganga niya dahil nagsisimula na naman siyang makaramdam ng kakaiba. “Oo, okay na, gets ko na—yuck ka!” sigaw ni Jongin nang maramdamang dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang palad. “Ugh, naaalala ko si Jongdae. Ganyan mga gawain niya.” Umalis si Jongin sa ibabaw ni Chanyeol at tumabi nalang sa kanya habang diring-diri niyang pinupunasan ang kamay sa kumot.__

 _ _“Oh, kailan ba natin last na nakita sila Jongdae?” Ngumiwi si Chanyeol sa pag-alala sa kaibigan. “So tayo yung type na magkasintahan na nangiiwan ng kaibigan para sa mga boyfriend nila?”__

 _ _“Hoy, hindi ah!” sigaw ni Jongin. “Mamamatay muna ako bago ‘ko iwan si Jongdae. Puno yung schedule niya. Alam mo naman nanay nun. Pine-pressure na siyang mag-graduate. Limang years na rin siya sa school ‘no.”__

 _ _“At least meron siyang Minseok. Kung wala lang siyang boyfriend ay sinama ko na siya satin for a threesome.” Kumindat si Chanyeol.__

 _ _Tinaas ni Jongin ang isang kilay. “Wait… talaga?”__

 _ _“ _What the fuck._ Syempre hindi, nagjo-joke lang ako.” Binato ni Chanyeol ng isang unan si Jongin sa mukha. “Mandiri ka nga. Best friend mo yun, hoy.”__

 _ _Medyo naging malumanay si Jongin pagkatapos ‘non. Actually, kadiri nga. Matalik nga niyang kaibigan si Jongdae pero ang tagal na nilang hindi nagkikita o naguusap man lang. Ayaw kasi siyang abalahin ni Jongin at minsan sa sobrang strikto ng nanay ‘non ay tinatago niya ang cellphone ni Jongdae. “I’m sure na inaalagan naman siya ni Minseok,” sabi ni Jongin sa sarili niya.__

 _ _“Nagkasalubong kami ni Kyungsoo sa supermarket nang nakaraan,” dagdag ni Chanyeol. “Kinukumusta ka. Ngayong nag-shift ka na, nawalan na talaga ng kaibigan si Kyungsoo sa block niya. Naawa nga ako, eh. Kaso, siningitan ako sa pila ng gago.”__

 _ _“Alam na ba nilang… aalis ka?”__

 _ _“Di pa. Syempre ikaw ang una kong sinabihan.” Lumapit uli si Chanyeol at sinubukang lambingin si Jongin, pinapadulas ang mga daliri sa hita ni Jongin. Pinatong ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Jongin at bumulong, “Hindi ko kayang isipin ang ibang tao kapag kasama kita.”__

 _ _Lumingon si Jongin para harapin si Chanyeol kasabay ng malakas na tibok sa dibdib niya. Dahan-dahan nilang sinarado ang kanilang mga mata at—__

 _ _—”Mga baboy! Magsibaba na nga kayo diyan at kakain na!” May talento talaga itong ate ni Jongin sa pagiging epal. Muling napaalalahanan si Jongin na aalis na si Chanyeol sa madaling panahon. Natatakot siya. Mahal niya si Chanyeol at may tiwala sila sa isa’t isa pero natatakot pa rin siya na pwedeng sa isang iglap lang ay masira ang lahat ng meron sila. Nakangiti sa kanya si Chanyeol ngayon, (“Akala ko mag ra-round two na tayo, tsk.”) pero hindi makampante ng ngiting ito si Jongin.__

 _ _Aalis si Chanyeol.__

 _ _☼☼__

 _ _Hindi maialis ni Jongin ang mga salitang “aalis” at “Chanyeol” sa kanyang isip sa mga sumunod na linggo. Alam niyang hindi ito maiiwasan; na bawat segundo na lumilipas ay lumalapit lamang sila sa kinatatakutan niyang araw.__

 _ _Wag mong masyadong isipin lol ay ang huling text sa kanya ni Jongdae. Tama naman siya. Dapat i-enjoy nalang niya ang mga natitira araw na magkasama sila. Pero nalulungkot pa rin si Jongin dahil ito ang pinakaunang beses na mahihiwalay sa kanya si Park Chanyeol simula noong nag-kolehiyo siya.__

 _ _“Ano ba, kanina ka pa bumubuntong-hininga diyan.” Natauhan si Jongin nang bungguin siya ni Chanyeol sa balikat. Napatingin si Jongin sa kasintahang umiinom ng kape. Sa isang kamay naman ay nakahawak siya sa tali ni Toben. Naalala ni Jongin kung ano ang ginagawa nila ngayon. Hinahatid siya ni Chanyeol papuntang school at sabay na rin nilang nilalakad ang kanilang mga aso. “Kanina pa nababaliw si Monggu, oh.”__

 _ _Nginangatngat na ng aso ni Jongin ang kanyang tali.__

 _ _“Ay. Monggu, no.” Umayos kaagad ang aso at napagdesisyunan nitong mas magandang kulitin niya nalang si Toben. Nagharutan ang dalawang aso hanggang sa kinailangan nilang alisin ang nagbuhol-buhol nilang mga tali.__

 _ _Inakbayan ni Chanyeol si Jongin, nakatapat na sa mukha ni Jongin ang kape. “Diba sabi ko naman sayo na wag kang masyadong mag-alala. I’m still here.” Alam ni Jongin na ilang araw nalang bago umalis ang kaniyang boyfriend, kaya’t mas lalong napapahalagahan niya na nage-effort si Chanyeol na maghanap ng oras para sa kanilang dalawa.__

 _ _Bumuntong-hininga uli si Jongin. “Gusto ko um-absent. Mag-date nalang tayo.”__

 _ _“Tsk. Wag kang parang gago. Kaka-shift mo palang magi-skip ka kaagad.” Kinurot ni Chanyeol si Jongin sa tagiliran.__

 _ _Tinadyakan siya ni Jongin. “Ewan ko. Gusto ko makasama ka habang meron pa tayong time. Masama ba yun?”__

 _ _Tumigil sila sandali sa paglalakad nang makita nilang pa-ikot-ikot si Toben habang inaamoy ang kalsada. “Look. Jongin, hindi naman sa tinutulak kita papalayo pero may buhay rin tayo.” Ngayon lang napansin ni Jongin na mukhang hindi pa natutulog si Chanyeol, halata sa pagod sa kaniyang mukha. “Magwo-work ako. Mag-aaral ka. Pero hindi kailangan ‘non mawala tayo sa isa’t isa. Alam mo?”__

 _ _Sumimangot si Jongin pero tumango parin. Ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya. “Kahit nagtatampo ka ang cute cute mo parin. Kiss mo nga ‘ko.” Sinunod naman siya ni Jongin.__

 _ _Nagpatuloy sila pagkatapos dakutin ni Chanyeol ang nilabas ni Toben. Mabuti at maaga silang nagising kaya marami pang oras para lumakad at magkwentuhan sila na parang nasa Rizal Park lang. Hindi masaya si Jongin na nahuli siya sa pag-enroll kaya’t napunta sa kanya ang pang-umaga hanggang pang-gabing schedule. Nayayamot na si Jongin kahit unang linggo palang ng klase.__

 _ _Malapit na sila sa school nang makasalubong nila si Jongdae. Halos mangiyak sa tuwa si Jongin nang makita niya uli sa personal ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan. Agad agad silang nagyakapan (muntik pang tumakas si Monggu). Kinurot naman ni Jongdae ang tenga ni Chanyeol bilang pagbati.__

 _ _“Wow, tignan mo naman ang uniform ni Jongin. Mr. Pogi!” Tinutukoy ni Jongdae ang bago niyang uniform na nakatakda lamang sa mga estudyante ng Tourism. Binigyan siya ni Jongdae ng ngiting may malisya. “Marami ka nang makukuhang lalaki niyan for sure.”__

 _ _“Um, excuse me, nandito pa ako,” sabat ni Chanyeol.__

 _ _“Sino ka?”__

 _ _Pinagtinginan ng mga tao sila Chanyeol at Jongdae nang bigla silang magsipaan at maghabulan. Napasigaw naman si Jongdae nang muntik na siyang kagatin ni Toben. Pinuri ni Chanyeol ang aso dahil marunong daw ito makasinghot ng mga kahina-hinalang tao.__

 _ _“Parang hindi ka ata hinatid ni Minseok?” tanong ni Jongin sa kaibigan.__

 _ _Inayos muna ni Jongdae ang sarili bago sumagot. “Busy siya. May bago na naman siyang trabaho. Parang mail man, ganon.” Ibinaling ni Jongdae ang atensyon kay Chanyeol. “Bilib na bilib kami sayo, Chanyeol, ah. Akalain mo yun, nakuha ka kaagad.”__

 _ _Ngiting tuwang-tuwa naman si Chanyeol habang kinakamot niya ang ulo. “Wala yun. Magaling ako, eh.”__

 _ _“Di katulad ni Baekhyun na hanggang ngayon pa-chill chill lang sa bahay nila,” tuloy ni Jongdae. “Hinihintay ko nalang na iwan siya ni Kyungsoo. Pero alam kong hindi mangyayari iyon, dahil for some reason, hulog na hulog siya para sa lalaki na ‘yon. Mukhang si Kyungsoo ang magiging breadwinner ng magiging pamilya nila.”__

 _ _Ginulo rin ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Jongdae. Iba talaga pag matangkad. “Inggit ka lang kasi siya graduate na.”__

 _ _“Oo nga, normal lang naman na magpahinga muna pagka-graduate,” dagdag ni Jongin.__

 _ _“Ano ‘to? _Pagkaisahan Si Jongdae Day?_ Jongin, traydor ka. Dati lagi kang sa side ko pagdating kay Baekhyun.” Inirapan ni Jongdae si Jongin, na nagbigay naman sa kanya ng yakap na para bang humihingi ng tawad. Pinagmasdan siyang mabuti ni Jongdae, seryoso na. “Ayusin mo pag-aaral mo this time. Wag kang gagaya sakin kahit idol mo ‘ko.” Bumalik si Jongdae kay Chanyeol. “At ikaw. Mag-alala ka na. May aagaw kay Jongin dito habang wala ka, sige ka.” __

__“Hindi ako magpapaagaw ‘no!” sigaw ni Jongin sabay nguso. Ang baba ng tingin ni Jongdae sa kanya, ha!__

 _ _“See? Loyal na loyal sakin ang baby ko.” Hindi nila pinansin ang pekeng pagsuka ni Jongdae habang nagyakapan sila. May ilan rin sa paligid na tumingin sa kanila.__

 _ _“Ang sweet naman nilang magkaibigan…” bungisngis ng isang dumaraang matanda. Pinigilan nilang tatlong hindi matawa.__

 _ _“Kailan ba alis mo?” tanong ni Jongdae habang sinusuyo si Monggu at iniiwasan si Toben.__

 _ _“Actually, di pa sure. Nanay ko kasi nagaayos, eh. Any time.”__

 _ _“That’s what’s so scary about it!” sabi ni Jongin pero hindi niya namalayan na napataas ang boses niya. “Di ko alam kung kailan ka aalis…”__

 _ _Biglang natahimik silang tatlo. Kinagat ni Jongin ang labi. Ngayon pa siya naglalabas ng frustration niya. Lumapit si Jongin kay Chanyeol hanggang nagsagi ang kanilang mga balikat. Doon lang nakalma si Jongin na para bang kay Chanyeol lang niya talaga kayang mahanap ang katiwasayan...minsan ay nawawala sa kaniya.__

 _ _“Baby, male-late ka na,” paalala sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Kinuha niya ang tali ni Monggu sa pagkakahawak ni Jongin. “Ako na mag-uuwi kay Monggu. Sabay na kayo ni haliparot—ay este, Jongdae. Oh, oh! Joke lang!” habol ni Chanyeol ng mukhang dadambahan nanaman siya ni Jongdae.__

 _ _“Cute niyo namang mag-asawa,” komento ni Jongdae.__

 _ _“Soon,” sabi ni Chanyeol, pahapyaw na kumindat kay Jongin. Kinilig si Jongin pero tinago niya nalang.__

 _ _“Pfft. Mas mag-asawa nga kayo ni Minseok, eh. Sa iisang bahay lang kayo nakatira… tabi kayo matulog…” Tumigil na si Jongin at baka malungkot na naman siya. Wala siyang karapatang mainggit kila Jongdae. “At mas cute kayo.” Kasinungalingan lang yung huli, syempre. Mas cute pa rin sila ni Chanyeol.__

 _ _“Tara na, Jongin.” Inayos ni Jongdae ang uniporme ni Jongin na parang dati lang nilang ginagawa. Napuno si Jongin ng affection para sa kaibigan. Nakaka-miss rin pala si Jongdae. “Jongin… wag mo kakalimutang may best friend ka, ha! Hindi mo na ako kino-contact.”__

 _ _“Wala! Ako na ang bago niyang best friend!” Inagaw ni Chanyeol si Jongin sa pagyakap sa kanya sa likod.__

 _ _“Tumahimik kang hindot ka.” Nakakamatay ang irap ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol. “Tara na, Jongin.”__

 _ _Nagsisimula nang isipin ni Jongin na may abandonment issues siya dahil ngayon palang, hirap na hirap na siyang magpaalam kay Chanyeol. Yun lang naman ang naiisip niyang paliwanag kung bakit nanginginig siyang akala mo iiwan naman siya habang buhay ng kanyang boyfriend.__

 _ _At kitang-kita ni Chanyeol ang pinagdaraanan niya. “Wag ka mag-alala. I’ll still be at home when you get back, waiting.” Pinisil nito ang pisngi ni Jongin. “Hoy! Male-late ka na.”__

 _ _Hindi nakatiis si Jongin at ninakawan niya ng halik sa labi si Chanyeol. “Dapat lang. Love you, Park.” Bago pa man magdalawang-isip si Jongin, naglakad na siya papaalis kasama si Jongdae. Kailan pa ba nagsimulang maging nerbyos si Jongin? Wow. Ganito pala ang pakiramdam ng may minamahal ka. Yung sobra.__

 _ _☼☼__

 _ _Kung alam niya lang na huli na nilang pagkikita ‘yon, hindi na sana pumasok si Jongin.__

 _ _Biglaan itong nangyari. Habang nasa Environmental Science si Jongin kung saan may professor na hindi nagpapalabas kahit ma-tae ka pa sa briefs mo, nag-vibrate ang phone ni Jongin. Hindi niya ito pinansin dahil kanina lamang may pinalabas na estudyante dahil sa pagtingin nito sa ibang bagay bukod sa harap. Kating-kati na si Jongin na sagutin baka kasi importante.__

 _ _“Sir, uhm, pwedeng…”__

 _ _“Walang lalabas!”__

 _ _Maya-maya pa ay may estudyanteng tumingin nanaman sa phone. Thankfully, hindi ito si Jongin. Unfortunately, hindi na talaga ito kinatuwa ng professor. Kaya ang solusyon ng professor ay ang kumpiskahin lahat ng phone.__

 _ _Nagtuloy ang apat na oras na klase hanggang gabi. Ngalay na si Jongin sa bandang huli. Medyo nagsisisi na naman siya sa napiling kurso, kauna-unang araw palang. Pauwi na siya nang maalalala niyang may tumatawag sa kanya kanina. Tama nga siya. Si Chanyeol. Tatlumpung beses na missed calls.__

 _ _“What—” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin nang makita ang huling mensaheng natanggap niya kay Chanyeol.__

 _ _ _plane na ako. i’ll call u as soon as i land. i love u baby!!!___

 _ _Mahigit isang oras na nakalipas since yung last message. Pakiramdam ni Jongin may isinaksak sa kanyang kutsilyo habang tinitignan niya ang mga messages. Bawat pag-scroll niya pataas, mas lalo lamang bumibigat ang pakiramdam niya.__

 _ _ _uy ano na magboboard na kami___

 _ _ _sagutin mo yung phone uy!!!!!___

 _ _ _ngayon naschedule yung flight ughhhh di pa ako nagiimpake bwisit si mama hoy magreply ka___

 _ _ _JONGIN hala mukhang ngayon ako aalis___

 _ _ _good luck sa school today oy___

 _ _ _iniwan ko na si monggu kay ate. haha cute ni jongdae buti nakita natin siya.___

 _ _Ayun ang pinakaunang message. Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin na nangyayari sa kanya ito. Tuluyan nang tumulo ang mga luhang kanina pa niya pinipigilan. Kung alam niya lang…__

 _ _Paano na kung may mangyari kay Chanyeol? Hindi man lang siya nakapagsabi ng “I love you” ng huling beses. Bakit ba kasi hindi man lang niya tinignan ang phone niya? Wala siyang pakialam kung palabasin siya. Edi sana nahatid pa niya si Chanyeol sa airport.__

 _ _Ngayon wala na siyang magagawa kung hindi hintayin ang tawag ni Chanyeol. Halos maubos na ni Jongin ang kuko sa kakakagat sa nerbyos.__

 _ _☼☼__

 _ _Ayos naman. Nakarating si Chanyeol sa California nang kumpleto pa ang katawan. Tinawagan niya si Jongin kaagad at puro mura lang at iyak ang mga reply sa kanya ni Jongin. Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin na iilang oras palang pero nami-miss na niya kaagad ang higante na iyon.__

 _ _Noong una, halos bente-kwatro oras ang pagtawag ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Pero di kalaunan ay nalimit na siya ng kanyang bagong trabaho at nauwi ang kanilang mga sandali sa madaliang pagbaba ng phone. Nakakapagod rin kay Jongin na magising hanggang madaling araw dahil madalas, maaga rin ang pasok niya kinabukasan.__

 _ _“Sorry, baby. Mamaya nalang uli.” Minsan nga hindi pa natutupad yung mga pangako ni Chanyeol na tumawag. Iniintindi nalang ni Jongin. Alam niyang pagod din siguro si Chanyeol sa trabaho.__

 _ _Hindi sa makasarili si Jongin pero sana sumama nalang siya. Sa mga oras na wala siyang magawa, pinagpapantasyahan niya nalang ang mga pwede nilang gawin kung sakaling sumama nga siya. Kaso nauuwi lamang ang imahinasyon niya sa kalungkutan dahil alam niyang imposibleng mangyari ito.__

 _ _Tama si Chanyeol. Dapat mag-focus muna siya sa pag-aaral habang si Chanyeol sa trabaho.__

 _ _Ngayong gabi, hinihintay na naman ni Jongin ang tawag ni Chanyeol na alam niyang di darating. Sa weekends lang naman nagkakaroon ng free time si Chanyeol.__

 _ _Kanina pa nagdaramdam itong si Jongin dahil napagdesisyunan niya na namang ilagay sa repeat ang _Stay With Me_ ni Sam Smith at _We Belong Together_ ni Mariah Carey. Naiirita siya dahil lagi niya nalang nilalagay ang sarili niya sa ganitong emosyonal na sitwasyon. Kanina nga lang nasa _Long Distance Relationships_ playlist siya ng Spotify. __

__“Ahh, bwisit ka Park Chanyeol!” Binato niya ang unan sa pader.__

 _ _Tumigil ka nga sa pagiging emo, sabi ni Jongin sa sarili niya. Hindi siya sigurado kung kay Jongdae pa rin ang boses pero ang alam niya ay dapat niya itong sundin dahil hindi bagay sa kanyang mag-inarte.__

 _ _Binuksan ni Jongin ang phone para tignan si Chanyeol sa kanyang screen. Para lang talaga sa kanya ang larawan na ito na pinasa sa kanya ni Chanyeol pagkatapos niya mag-gym. May iba talaga pagdating kay Chanyeol na nagf-flex ng kanyang arms. The _biceps_. Naalala ni Jongin na parang kahapon lang niloloko pa niya si Chanyeol na dyan nalang siya kakapit tuwing mage-exercise. __

__“Ugh.” Sinarado ni Jongin ang mga mata, nagtataka kung bakit ngayon pa siya magiinit.__

 _ _Hindi tinanggal ni Jongin ang tingin sa cellphone habang dumudulas ang kanyang kamay pa-ilalim ng kanyang boxers. Sinusumpa niya na ang bilis niya tayuan pagdating kay Chanyeol.__

 _ _Sino nga bang makakapagpigil sa pagnasa sa magandang katawan ni Chanyeol? Simula palang sa ngisi na binibigay niya kay Jongin bago siya may gawing kabalastugan—__

 _ _“—Unghk…” Napapikit si Jongin at nahulog niya ang phone sa gilid niya.__

 _ _Sa lakas ng imahinasyon at libog ni Jongin, halos maramdaman niya ang mga malalaki pero maamong palad ni Chanyeol na nakabalot sa kanya. Naiisip niyang hinahawakan siya nito sa mga pinaka-sensitive na bahagi ng kaniyang katawan. Ang likod ni Chanyeol na punong-puno ng mga marka ni Jongin tuwing matindi ang kanilang sesyon…__

 _ _Pero ang pinakamalala sa lahat ay ang mga tinginan ni Chanyeol. Yung tingin niyang binibigay tuwing nasa kaloob-looban na siya ni Jongin at focus na focus sa pagwarak ng pagkatao nito.__

 _ _Pabilis ng pabilis ang pagtaas at pagbaba ng kamay ni Jongin. Lalong bumibilis ang kaniyang paghinga at nararamdaman niyang malapit na siya. Napataas ang balakang ni Jongin at sabay ng isang mahinang ungol at pagpikit ng mga mata ay agad siyang nilabasan..__

 _ _Tumahimik. Ang naririnig lang niya ay ang hininga niya. Maya-maya pa ay isang luha ang tumulo mula sa kanyang mata.__

 _ _Nilinis niya ang sarili. Hindi niya maintindihan bakit ang bilis magbago ng emosyon niya, pero ang sigurado niya, gusto na niyang mawala ang lungkot na nararamdaman niya. Napahawak si Jongin sa tiyan at napabaluktot sa pagkahiga.__

 _ _ _Pathetic,_ sabi ng boses sa ulo niya. Ramdam na ramdam ni Jongin ang kawalan ni Chanyeol to the point na pati ang katawan niya nagrereklamo. Naiiyak siya. __

__Pero walang magagawa si Jongin kung hindi maghintay ng tawag.__

 _ _☼☼__

 _ _“Loooooool! Hoy, mukha kang patay, Jongin!”__

 _ _Ngayon palang nagsisisi na si Jongin na hindi siya nag-ayos ng itsura bago mag-group call sa Skype. Paano niya nakalimutan kung gaano nakakainis si Baekhyun? Lalo na ang Baekhyun na nasigaw sa katahimikan ng gabi? Nagkaroon na ata ng maagang _Alzheimer’s_ si Jongin. __

__“Tumigil ka. Wala kasi akong tulog,” paliwanag ni Jongin.__

 _ _Lumaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa camera. “Dahil ba may aksyon ka every night?”__

 _ _“Baekhyun,” saway ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang camera, halatang nayayamot na sa kasintahan.__

 _ _“Nagtatanong lang ako, Soo. Hindi worth it ang pagpuyat kung hindi ka naman pinapasukan.” Binelatan pa siya ni Baekhyun. Aba’y gago ‘to, ah. “Sabihin mo na, Jongin. May iba ka na ‘no? Okay lang. Sabihin mo samin. Wala naman si Chanyeol, eh.”__

 _ _Tama naman siya. Si Chanyeol lang ang hindi sumagot ng kanilang tawag sa Skype. Pambihirang kumpleto sila lahat ngayon. Si Jongdae at Minseok sa iisang camera na abala sa paglalambing sa isa’t isa para mapansing napapanood silang dalawa. Tapos ngayon nagsasagutan pa sila Kyungsoo at Baekhyun na alam naman nilang lahat na paraan lang nila ng foreplay, mga weirdo.__

 _ _Habang ang lugar na kung nasaan dapat si Chanyeol sa screen, blangko. Kung napansin nilang dismayado rito si Jongin, hindi na sila nagkomento pa.__

 _ _“Kawawa naman si Jongin,” sabi ni Baekhyun nang tapos na sila mag”lambingan” ni Kyungsoo. “Donut nalang tirahin mo.” Tawang tawa si Baekhyun sa joke niya habang si Jongin natigilan dahil nagbalik na naman ang mga masasamang (at nakakalibog na) ala-alang dala-dala ng donut na yan.__

 _ _Pati si Minseok kinunsinti pa si Baekhyun. Siya pa ang huling tao na aakalain ni Jongin na mangangasar sa kanya. “Jongin, pa’no kung nanlalaki na si Chanyeol sa States? Donut nalang talaga ang solusyon mo.”__

 _ _“Putang ina niyong—”__

 _ _“—Tumigil ka nga,” sabat ni Jongdae sabay palo ng malakas kay Minseok na sa tingin ni Jongin ay sobrang sakit dahil nakatanggap na rin siya niyan noon. “Baekhyun, ang corny mo. Tigilan niyo si Jongin.” Napansin siguro nito na unti-onting nawawalan na ng pasensya si Jongin. “Pero nakaka-worry nga na lagi nalang MIA itong si Chanyeol. Sa tingin mo ba kinukulong siya sa basement ng bago niyang kompanya?”__

 _ _“Hindi ko alam.” Yun lang ang sinabi ni Jongin. Ayaw niyang malaman ng iba na hindi na sila masyadong nagu-usap ni Chanyeol.__

 _ _“Wag na kayong mag-alala kay Chanyeol,” ani Baekhyun habang naghuhubad ng kanyang t-shirt sa madilim na kwarto. “Lalabas naman yun kapag nagka-free time siya. Ahhh!!! Kaya ayokong magtrabaho, eh.”__

 _ _“Hoy, Baekhyun. Ibalik mo yang t-shirt mo,” seryosong utos ni Kyungsoo.__

 _ _“Ayoko!”__

 _ _“Naka-on ang aircon at magkakasakit ka na naman. Sundin mo ‘ko kung ayaw mong mamatay.”__

 _ _“Saan? Sa sakit o sayo?” tanong ni Jongdae.__

 _ _Binigyan sila ng nakakakapanindig-balahibong tingin ni Kyungsoo. Dali-daling isinuot uli ni Baekhyun ang t-shirt. Hinimas ni Jongin ang braso para mawala ang mga nagsitaasan na balahibo.__

 _ _“Di ko alam kung bakit ang controlling mo.” Nakasimangot si Baekhyun. “Ang lakas lakas ng immune system ko. Yun lang naman yung unang beses na nagkasakit ako.”__

 _ _“Wag kang tatakbo sakin kapag tuluyan ka talagang dinapuan ng sakit. Wag kang makikiusap na ipagluto at subuan kita kapag na-bedridden ka ha?” banta ni Kyungsoo, malalaking mata mas lalong lumaki pa..__

 _ _Hindi nagtagal ay nagsisigawan na sila (si Baekhyun lang talaga ang nagtaas ng boses) at nakalimutan na ata nilang may iba silang kasama.__

 _ _“Pwede ba!” Biglaang awat ni Jongin sa kanila. “Ang ingay ingay niyo! I-e-end call ko na nga ‘to.” Ginalaw ni Jongin ang mouse para matapos na ito. Kaso nahagip ng mata niya ang taas ng screen.__

 _ _Online na si Chanyeol at sumasali siya sa call. Nanginig ang kamay ni Jongin sa mouse at paniguradong mukha siyang tanga sa camera ngayon. Pero abala ang iba sa paghiyaw ng “PARK CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL!” sa taas ng boses nila para makita siya.__

 _ _Gulat na gulat si Jongin. Ngayon lang kasi nagka-free time si Chanyeol na kinaya niyang magwebcam. Na-connect na siya ng mga ilang segundo at bumungad sa kanilang lahat ang itsura ni Chanyeol.__

 _ _Parang may tumusok na naman sa dibdib ni Jongin. Iba na si Chanyeol. Iba na ang kulay ng buhok niya. Kung dati black na lagi niyang wina-wax pataas, ngayon brown na kulot-kulot na. Inobserbahan ni Jongin ang paligid kung nasaan siya. Mukhang maliit-liit na apartment. Teka, bakit ba iyon ang iniisip niya e nasa harap na niya si Park Chanyeol?__

 _ _“Yeol, anong nangyari?! Umalis ka lang naging aso ka na?!” tanong ni Baekhyun na ipinalagay ni Jongin ay tungkol sa bagong ayos ng buhok ni Chanyeol.__

 _ _“Sorry, Chanyeol, pero agree ako kay Baekhyun dito,” ani Jongdae pagkatapos niya tumawa. “Parang gusto ko ring magpakulot ng ganyan.”__

 _ _“Wag.” Tinignan ni Minseok si Jongdae na para siyang tinubuan ng bagong ulo.__

 _ _“Ano, kamusta naman diyan? Bilis, kwento mo na!” patuloy ni Jongdae.__

 _ _Halatang ang saya-saya nila na makita uli ang matangkad nilang kaibigan. Tameme lamang si Jongin dahil masyado siyang abala sa pag-obserba sa kasintahan sa screen.__

 _ _Natuwa si Chanyeol sa atensyon, pero ibinaling niya muna ang mata niya sa camera. Isang ngiti. Isang ngiti lang at ngayon parang nabuhayan ng loob si Jongin. Kulang nalang magta-tatalon siya sa loob ng kwarto. Pero mayroon pa ring mali. Bumalik na naman si Jongin sa realidad na isang screen at ang malawak na Pacific Ocean ang nasa pagitan nila ni Chanyeol.__

 _ _“Guys,” bati ni Chanyeol. “Grabe. Ang hectic ng schedule ko. Wala pa nga akong oras mamasyal man o ano. Tapos kakaiba talaga. Nacu-culture shock ako. Puro mga nerds pa colleagues ko.”__

 _ _“Chanyeol, you’re a nerd.”__

 _ _“Yeah, pero sila nerds nerds. At least hot ako. Isa pa nga lang nagtatangkang kumaibigan sakin dito. Swerte at roommate ko rin siya. What are the odds?” Pati pagsalita ni Chanyeol nag-iba na rin. Paano namang nagkaroon na siya ng accent sa loob ng isang buwan?__

 _ _“Oh my god! Nasusunog na yung sinaing!” Biglaang sigaw ni Jongdae at umalis siya papuntang kusina. “Minseok, nakalimutan mo na naman!” Rinig pa rin na rinig ang kanyang boses. “Lagot ka sakin mamaya.”__

 _ _“Uhm.” Pumait ang ekspresyon ni Baekhyun. “Ayokong malaman kung anong ibig sabihin niya sa ‘Lagot ka sakin mamaya.’”__

 _ _“Aalis na ako. Galit talaga si Jongdae, walang biro. Bye na. Bye Chanyeol. Kita ulit.” Nagmamadaling magpaalam si Minseok. Naaawa si Jongin para sa kanya. Iba talaga si Jongdae pag galit. Bumalik ang mga memorya ni Jongin noong elementary pa sila at tumaas na naman ang mga balahibo niya.__

 _ _“Bilis na, Chanyeol. Kwento ka pa,” pakiusap ni Baekhyun.__

 _ _Tinuloy naman ni Chanyeol ang kwento. Nawala ang atensyon ni Jongin sa screen dahil biglang nag-message sa kanya si Kyungsoo sa kanilang private chat.__

 _ _ _Aalis na ba kami ni Baekhyun?___

 _ _Natuwa si Jongin dahil nakaramdam siya ng concern mula kay Kyungsoo. Pero syempre, ayaw niyang maging makasarili. May karapatan din ang iba niyang kaibigan na kausapin si Chanyeol dahil matagal na rin nilang hindi nakikita ito.__

 _ _ _NO._ Sagot ni Jongin. __

___That’s a “yes” in Jongin-speak. Sige. Leave it to me.___

 _ _Bumalik si Jongin sa group call para lang titigan si Kyungsoo na wag niyang gawin ang gagawin niya pero huli na ang lahat.__

 _ _“Teka, Yeol,” sabi ni Baekhyun pagkatapos ng ilang segundo. “May… uh, emergency. Tawagan mo nalang ulit ako soon! Hehe, iwan na muna kita kay Jongin.” Kinindatan ni Baekhyun ang camera bago umalis. Ngayon lang napansin ni Jongin na wala na rin si Kyungsoo.__

 _ _Silang dalawa nalang talaga ang natira.__

 _ _“Umm…” Napakamot ng ulo si Jongin. “Kumusta?” Kapuri-puri ang conversation skills niya.__

 _ _Napasinghot si Chanyeol. “Kaya ka pala tahimik kanina pa. Nininyerbos ka bang kausapin ako?” Umusog si Chanyeol papunta sa camera na para bang mas gusto pa niyang ma-obserbahan si Jongin nang malapitan.__

 _ _“Hindi, ah.” Alam nilang dalawa na nagsisinungaling si Jongin. “Ang cute ng buhok mo.”__

 _ _“Ah, eto ba?” Iniayos ni Chanyeol ang buhok. Gustong-gusto ni Jongin na ilapat ang kanyang mga kamay sa malalambot nitong mga kulot. “Wala. Gusto ko lang ng bagong itsura. You know, parang bagong buhay na rin. Ikaw ba, kumusta ka? Pasensya na hindi kita masyadong nakakausap, by. Tignan mo ‘to.” Lumapit si Chanyeol sa camera hanggang mata na lamang ang nakikita sa kanya. “Ang laki laki ng mga eyebags ko. Hindi ako pinapatulog dito.”__

 _ _“Ako rin. Di nakakatulog. Kakaisip sayo,” inamin ni Jongin.__

 _ _Umatras si Chanyeol at napangiti. Yung kinikilig niyang ngiti. Napahawak si Chanyeol sa pisngi kasi alam niyang namumula na siya. “Hearing that from you, seeing your face… wow, Jongin. Feeling ko I’m up on Cloud 9.”__

 _ _“Ang OA mo naman,” ani Jongin pero natutuwa siya sa loob. “Tatawagan mo ba ako sa Linggo?”__

 _ _“Titignan ko,” sagot nito. “Matulog ka ha. Ibahin mo alarm ko sa phone mo. Yung napakalakas. Para pwede kang matulog at pag tumawag man ako magigising ka nalang.”__

 _ _“Eh pano kung sabihin ko sayong di ako makatulog kapag di mo ko niyayakap?” tanong ni Jongin at napasandal siya sa upuan. Para bang bigla nalang nawala ang sakit na naramdaman niya noong isang gabi, sakit na sa totoo lang ayaw na niyang maramdaman ulit.__

 _ _Napaisip si Chanyeol. “Yung hotdog pillow mo. Gamitin mo. Isipin mo yun nalang ako except lumiit ng kaunti, haha. As long as you don’t start humping it…”__

 _ _“Gago, hindi ah!” Hindi iyon ang iniisip ni Jongin. Hindi. Tawa naman ng tawa si Chanyeol. “Putangina, na-miss kita.”__

 _ _“Pfft. Kung alam mo lang kung ilang oras kita iniisip. Hint: twenty-four.” Napaikot nalang si Jongin ng mga mata sa pinagsasasabi ni Chanyeol. Pero hindi niya inaasahang umalis ng sandali ang binata sa camera at bumalik dala-dala ang isa sa marami niyang mga gitara. “Kaya eto, kakantahan kita. Gabi na diyan diba? Pampatulog na rin.”__

 _ _Kinagat ni Jongin ang kaniyang labi sa halong gulat at kilig. Kasi kakantahan siya ni Park Chanyeol. Ang kanyang mahusay na boyfriend ay kakanta. Sayang nga lang hindi niya gagawin yun nang nakabalot ang labi niya sa _ano_ ni Jongin. __

__“Pampatulog ba talaga ‘to…” bulong ni Jongin kasi paniguradong ito lang ang babagabag sa utak niya sa mga susunod na araw.__

 _ _Malumanay ang pagkanta ni Chanyeol at sigurado si Jongin na kaya niya itong panuorin habangbuhay. Noong dating magkasama pa sila, halos araw-araw sa kanya pinaparinig ni Chanyeol ang mga composition nito. Parang wala lang pinagkaiba sa ngayon. Bawat nota ay patuloy pa ring tumutulak kay Jongin papalapit ng papalapit sa puso ni Chanyeol.__

 _ _Hindi napansin ni Jongin na tapos na pala ang kanta dahil sobrang focused siya sa mukha ni Chanyeol. “Nawala na naman kita,” buntong-hinga ni Chanyeol. “Ano, nagustuhan mo ba?”__

 _ _“Ay, sorry. Ang gwapo mo kasi.” Natuwa si Jongin nang bigyan uli siya ni Chanyeol ng isang matamis na ngiti. “Pero, oo, okay lang. Gawa mong magisa?”__

 _ _“Oo. Tungkol sayo ‘tong kanta, ano ka ba. Sinulat ko kasi na-miss kita.”__

 _ _“Weh?” Mas lalong namangha si Jongin. “Nagkaroon ka ng oras para sakin para gumawa ng kanta? Wow.”__

 _ _Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. “Grabe ka. Oo naman. Akala mo kinakalimutan kita? Pero yung totoo, kahit magkalayo tayo, kayanin natin, okay? Oo nga pala,” biglang bago ng tono ng boses ni Chanyeol. ”As soon as makuha ko una kong salary humanda ka sa isang bundok ng donuts na darating sa tapat ng bahay mo.”__

 _ _“Ha?” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin. Dinala na siya ng imahinasyon niya sa isang mundong puno ng sari-saring pagkain at may literal na bundok ng donuts. “Fuck donuts. Lahat na ng pagkain ipadala mo na sakin.”__

 _ _Halatang ikinatuwa ni Chanyeol ang saya ni Jongin, nakapatong ang ulo niya sa palad habang pinagmamasdan lang ang boyfriend.__

 _ _Kaso biglang nakarinig si Jongin ng “Chanyeol” na tawag at hindi ito galing sa kanya. Tumingala si Chanyeol at napatingin sa kung sino man ang nasa likod ng camera. Maya maya ay binaling ni Chanyeol pabalik kay Jongin ang atensyon niya. “Baby, sorry, pero I got to go. Sa Linggo na lang, okay?”__

 _ _“Sino yun? Bagong lalaki mo?” biro ni Jongin.__

 _ _Inikot ni Chanyeol ang mga mata, sabay tawa at iling. “Sira ka talaga. Yun yung roommate slash co-worker ko. Nagpapatulong. O sige na, out na ako.” Tumingin muna si Chanyeol sa itaas, marahil hinahanap yung co-worker kung nanonood, bago lumapit sa camera at hinalikan ang lente nito. “I love you.”__

 _ _Bago pa man makasagot si Jongin ay lumisan na si Chanyeol. Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongin. Aba, excited? Pero binalewala niya nalang dahil mukhang importante ang gagawin nila. Sana lang talaga mas mahaba pa ang oras nila. Hindi sapat ang iilang minuto, o oras, o maski isang buong araw para lang mapawi ni Jongin ang pagka-miss niya kay Chanyeol.__

 _ _☼☼__

 _ _Isang buwan pa lang ang lumipas pero usap-usapan na kaagad si Jongin sa buong departament nila. Marami namang estudyanteng may itsura sa Tourism pero iba ata si Jongin sa kanila dahil sa bawat sulok ay nakakahuli siya nang nakatingin sa kanyang mga babae o lalaki.__

 _ _Siguro hindi siya nakilala noon dahil puro babae lang ang kilala kapag Dentistry. Ngayon, ibang level ang atensyon na nakukuha niya. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung nagugustuhan niya ito o hindi. Inaamin niyang nakakalaki ng ulo tuwing may nagsasabi sa kanya na maganda ang katawan niya at mahaba ang legs niya. Ganito pala kapag “famous.” O baka nagfi-feeling lang siya at normal lang ito dito sa bagong kurso niya.__

 _ _Isang buwan na pero may bago pa ring dating na estudyante sa block nila. Napahaba ata ang bakasyon at ngayon palang papasok. Sa totoo lang, hindi kailanman naging interesado si Jongin sa iba niyang mga kaklase at hindi rin siya sumubok makipagkaibigan sa kanila. Kaya nga hindi rin niya alam kung bakit usap-usapan pa rin siya.__

 _ _Pero iba itong bagong estudyante.__

 _ _Todo titig lamang si Jongin sa bagong dating habang umaakyat ito sa platform para ipakilala ang sarili. Walang kaduda-duda. Parehas na height, parehas ng buhok, parehas ng ilong… oo, tama siya.__

 _ _Ito yung nang-agaw ng donuts sa kanya noon.__

 _ _“Magpakilala ka na, iho,” sabi ng kanilang matandang professor.__

 _ _Mukhang wala sa lagay ng loob ang lalaki para magpakilala. Pero ginawa niya pa rin. “Oh Sehun. Nineteen.” Pati boses niya nagpapakulo ng dugo ni Jongin.__

 _ _“At bakit ngayon ka lang pumasok?” tanong ng professor.__

 _ _Nagbulungan ang mga estudyante sa paligid ni Jongin. Hindi gustong makipag-chismisan ni Jongin pero sumandal siya ng kaunti patagilid para mahagip ang kanilang paguusap. Mukhang kilala na ‘tong Sehun na ‘to. Hindi maganda ang mga naririnig ni Jongin tungkol sa kanya. Dapat pala ay fourth year na itong si Sehun pero nag-drop at shift siya dito sa Tourism.__

 _ _“Marami pa po akong inayos.” Tumingin si Sehun sa professor na para bang nagsasabing last mo na yan. Nang mukhang hindi na makikiusisa ang professor ay dumiretso na si Sehun sa upuan sa harap ni Jongin. Mukhang hindi pa siya nito nakikilala.__

 _ _Ayos. Kinalabit siya ni Jongin at gamit ang pinakanakakapanindig-balahibo niyang boses ay bumulong, “Glazed donuts.” Napatigil si Sehun at onti-onting tumalikod, nakataas ang isang kilay. Pinandilatan siya ni Jongin.__

 _ _“Naalala mo? Akala mo palalagpasin kitang bwisit ka? Magdasal ka na.” Sinipa ni Jongin ang kailaliman ng upuan niya para mas may epek ang kanyang panakot.__

 _ _Tinitigan sila ng mga estudyante sa paligid.__

 _ _Ang lakas talaga ng loob ng lalaki na ito dahil naginarte siyang wala siyang narinig at tumingin ulit sa harap.__

 _ _Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin sa inis.__

 _ _“Wow, close ba sila?” bulong ng isang babae sabay bungisngis.__

 _ _Base sa reaksyon nila ay mukhang hindi nagtagumpay si Jongin sa pananakot.__

 _ _Natapos ang klase nang wala masyadong nangyari. Napaaga ang kanilang labasan at dali-daling sinundan ni Jongin ang naalis na Sehun. Gustong isipin ni Jongin na kaya lang naman napabilis ng alis itong si Sehun ay dahil takot na takot siya kay Jongin.__

 _ _Hanggang sa nakarating si Sehun sa rooftop ng kanilang building. Sinarado ni Jongin ang pintuan para walang gumambala sa pagganti niya kay Sehun. “Sa wakas, nahabol rin kita,” sabi niya.__

 _ _“Ay, di ko alam na naghahabulan pala tayo?” tanong ni Sehun, hindi man lang nakatingin sa kanya kundi sa skyline. Hinanginan ng malakas ang kanyang itim na buhok na nakahati sa gitna.__

 _ _“Bayaran mo yun.” Lumapit sa kanya si Jongin. “Pati yung dignidad ko. Napahiya ako nang maubusan ako ng donuts.”__

 _ _Binaling ni Sehun ang tingin sa kanya at may maliit na ngiting naglalaro sa kanyang mga labi. “Madali ka lang palang bilhin.”__

 _ _Okay, medyo napahiya si Jongin doon. Pero hindi siya susuko. Iinisin din niya ang lalaking ito katulad ng paginis nito sa kanya. Pero nakuha ng skyline ang atensyon ni Jongin. Hindi siya masyadong napunta rito sa taas kasi di siya magaling sa mga matataas na lugar. Nagsisisi siya. Napakapresko pala.__

 _ _Napatingin siya nang makarinig ng paggalaw sa tabi. Naglalabas si Sehun ng sigarilyo. Sandaling tumigil ang lalaki bago alokin si Jongin. “Gusto mo?”__

 _ _Nakarinig si Jongin ng isang libong mura at banta sa utak niya sa sandaling iyon. Lahat ng boses na yon pagmamay-ari ni Jongdae. Matagal na pero naalala pa rin niya ang unang beses na binalaan siya ni Jongdae tungkol sa pagsisigarilyo.__

 _ _Bahala na. Kinuha ni Jongin ang sigarilyo. “Lighter?”__

 _ _Ngumiti si Sehun na parang alam niyang unang beses pa lang ito ni Jongin. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung paano nakapasok si Sehun ng may sigarilyo at lighter pero hindi na niya ‘to inisip. Sinindihan ni Sehun ang nasa kanya bago sindihan ang sa sarili.__

 _ _Ubo ng ubo si Jongin sa unang hithit. Wala namang reaksyon si Sehun. Patuloy lang siyang nakatingin sa kawalan. “Gusto mo bang mamatay?”__

 _ _Abala si Jongin sa pagisip kung hahalikan pa rin siya ni Chanyeol ang kahit nakahithit na siya ng sigarilyo para mapansin ang tanong ni Sehun. Mga ilang segundo pa bago niya maalala ang tanong. “Syempre hindi. Marami pang nagmamahal sa akin.”__

 _ _“Makinig ka sakin. Itapon mo yang sigarilyo. Kapag na-adik ka, mawala sayo yang mga minamahal mo.”__

 _ _Hindi aakalain ni Jongin na ganito magsalita si Sehun. Ang akala niya isa na namang basagulero na kailangan niya lang turuan ng leksyon. Sumandal si Sehun sa harang sa rooftop at tumingin pailalim. “Dito.”__

 _ _Sinundan ni Jongin ang tingin niya. Imbis na yung lupa ang makita niya, isa na namang harang na pahalang ang bumungad sa kanila. Punong-puno ito ng mga tinapong sigarilyo. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit sorpreso ‘to sa kanya.__

 _ _Pero hindi niya tinapon. Nagpakatatag siya. Nagpakatanga. Humithit uli siya.__

 _ _Pinagmasdan lang siya ni Sehun. “Jongin,” tawag nito sa kanya at napatigil siya.__

 _ _Bumara uli ang usok sa lalamunan ni Jongin at inubo uli siya. Paano nalaman ni Sehun ang pangalan niya?__

 _ _“Kanina pa sila naguusap tungkol sa matangkad na tahimik na poging estudyante. At dahil hindi naman Jongin ang pangalan ko, naisip kong ikaw yun.” Umabante sa kanya si Sehun. “Dahil hindi mo gustong mamatay pero hinihithit mo pa rin ang sigarilyo na yan, ipapalagay ko na lang na you’re in between.”__

 _ _Bawat segundo na lumilipas, lalo lang kinikilabutan si Jongin sa mga pinagsasasabi ni Sehun. Pero kakaiba siya kaya hindi pa rin magawang umalis ni Jongin.__

 _ _Nagpatuloy si Sehun. “Siguro may problema ka tapos di mo alam paano susulusyunan. Napunta na rin ako dyan.” Hindi pa ubos ang sigarilyo pero tinapon na kaagad ito ni Sehun. Naririnig na naman ni Jongin ang boses ni Jongdae tungkol sa pagkakalat. “May time na rin na parang... gusto kong tumalon sa rooftop na ‘to. At binalak ko nga. Pero anong nakita ko? Puro sigarilyo. Tapos ayun, sinagip ako ng sigarilyo. Ayos diba?”__

 _ _Natigilan si Jongin at kung may isa man siyang sigurado sa halo-halo niyang naramdaman bigla, ito ay awa. Dahil sa sinabi niya, pwede nang palagpasin ni Jongin ang krimen niyang pagnakaw ng donuts. Medyo sumama ang kalooban niya, baka dahil na rin sa sinabi ni Sehun. Puro kasi positive at masiyahin ang mga kasama niya. Ngayon lang siya nakaranas ng ganitong usapan. Kahit na minsan nakakarinig siya ng ganito kay Kyungsoo, pero lagi namang tungkol yun sa kung gaano niya gustong patayin si Baekhyun at Chanyeol.__

 _ _Nag-ring ang phone ni Jongin. Buti nalang at ngayon nag-ring at hindi mamaya sa Environmental Science kung nasaan yung terror na prof. Nag-text sa kanya si Baekhyun, nagtatanong ng detalye tungkol sa isang poging estudyante sa Tourism na baka raw kilala ni Jongin. Para raw sa “kaibigan” niya.__

 _ _Yumuko si Sehun at huli na nang mapansin ni Jongin na nakatingin siya sa wallpaper. “May gusto ka sa mga lalaki?”__

 _ _“Oo. Bakit? May problema ka? Kung meron, sabihin mo lang. Sisiguraduhin kong ayan na last words mo.” Binibiro lamang siya ni Jongin. Baka seryosohin ni Sehun, naisip niya. Minsan talaga hindi siya maingat sa mga salita.__

 _ _Pero tumawa lang si Sehun sa kanya at aaminin ni Jongin na wow, napakapangit ng tunog. “Chill ka lang.” Tinulak ni Sehun pabalik ang buhok. “Boyfriend mo?”__

 _ _Parang magical words na rin ang sinabi ni Sehun dahil bigla nalang nagkuwento si Jongin nang walang hinto tungkol sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Parang binuksan niya ang malalaking double doors kung saan tinatago ni Jongin ang mga emosyon niya. Natapos ang ilang minuto at nagrereklamo pa rin si Jongin tungkol kay Chanyeol.__

 _ _“Alam ko namang busy siya… pero gaano ba kahirap yung mag-text ng good night o good morning? Ugh!” Nakaupo na si Sehun sa tabi niya, nalilibang sa kanyang mga kwento. Pero laking pasalamat niyang nandiyan siya. Baka sa ibang paraan pa bumuhos ang mga emosyon niya kapag sinarili pa niya nang mas matagal ang mga ito. Lumuwag kaagad ang loob niya sa pagkwento sa taong di niya kilala.__

 _ _Napalibutan sila ng katahimikan pagkatapos.__

 _ _Hindi nagsalita si Sehun nang ilang segundo. “Yung glazed donuts…” Agad na napalingon si Jongin. “Para sa kapatid ko yun. Nasa ospital siya ngayon. Has been for a long time, actually. Mahilig siya sa mga ganon.”__

 _ _“Wow. Grabe ka naman magpasama ng loob,” ani Jongin, nakasimangot. “Kung alam ko lang edi sana hindi na kita hinabol-habol.”__

 _ _“Wala naman akong paki. Plus na-entertain mo ako. Madalas lang yun mangyari sa mga araw ko.” Tumayo si Sehun at napatingin sa relo sa braso. “Alis na tayo. Parating na yung ibang years. Gagamitin rin nila ‘tong roofdeck.” Binigyan siya ng maliit na ngiti ni Sehun bago nagpatuloy umalis. Naiwan si Jongin sa kinatatayuan niya.__

 _ _Nang hindi gumalaw si Jongin, bumalik si Sehun at biglang umakbay sa kaniya. “Ano pang ginagawa mo?”__

 _ _Napatingin si Jongin kay Sehun, nagtataka.__

 _ _“Ngayong sinabi na natin sa isa’t isa ang _sob stories_ natin, wala na tayong choice. Friends na tayo,” ani Sehun, naka-akbay pa rin kay Jongin pababa ng rooftop. Ang lugar kung saan mapapadpad pa si Jongin nang mas madalas. __

__Noong una, binalewala lang ni Jongin ang mga sinabi ni Sehun. Sila, friends? Parang malabo naman. Pero talagang nagsikap si Sehun na makipagkaibigan sa kanya. Kinakausap siya tuwing klase, binubulong sa kanya minsan ang sagot at kinukuha niya ang mga nahuhulog na ballpen ni Jongin.__

 _ _Hindi naman masama ang magkaroon ng bagong kaibigan. Lalo na’t hindi na rin niya madalas nakakasama ang mga kabarkada niya. Namali pa siya ng impresyon kay Sehun. Masaya naman ito kasama minsan, lalo na’t mahilig siyang manlilibre.__

 _ _Hindi kalaunan ay naging usapan-usapan na naman si Jongin, kasama naman si Sehun ngayon. Pinagpapantasyahan na naman silang dalawa dahil sa kanilang itsura. Natatawa nalang si Jongin kasi halatang naiinis si Sehun pagdating sa mga usapang tungkol sa kanya.__

 _ _“Ang O.A. mo naman. Di naman ganoon kaliit bahay mo,” komento ni Sehun isang araw. Dinala ni Jongin si Sehun sa bahay nila dahil nababagot na rin si Jongin na palagi siyang mag-isa (hindi kasama ang ate niya sa mga tinuturing niyang tao).__

 _ _Nilapag ni Jongin ang bag sa sofa. “Sorry na hindi ako kasing yaman mo.” Nalungkot si Jongin nang makitang wala man lang ka-text text si Chanyeol ngayong araw. Umasa na naman siya.__

 _ _Maya maya ay magkatabi na sila sa sofa at pinapakita ni Sehun galing sa phone niya ang mga pictures ng kanyang nakababatang kapatid. Parehas sila ng ngiti at mata ni Sehun. “Tapos eto siya bago siya na-ospital.” Isang masiglang bata ang bumati kay Jongin. Lalo siyang nalungkot. Wala namang kasalanan yung bata pero kinailangan niyang maghirap ngayon.__

 _ _Lumabas ang ate niya kagagaling lang sa banyo. “Oh, ano. Pinalitan mo na si Jongdae?”__

 _ _“Di ah,” tanggi ni Jongin at pinalayas kaagad ang kapamilya.__

 _ _“Sino?” tanong ni Sehun.__

 _ _“Ah, yung best friend ko. Matagal na kasi siyang di nagpapakita kaya nasabi ng ate ko yun.” Kailan ba sila huling nagusap at nagkita ni Jongdae? Naalala niya na napabisita siya kila Jongdae dalawang linggo nakaraan. Kaso may pagkamusungit ang nanay ni Jongdae at pinalayas siya at nakakakaistorbo pa raw siya sa “pag-aaral” ng kanyang anak.__

 _ _☼☼__

 _ _Hindi iyon ang huling beses na nagpunta si Sehun sa bahay niya. Marami silang gawain sa school na kinailangan nilang magkita sila sa labas. Kaya napadalas ang pagbisita ni Sehun. Masaya naman si Jongin kasi palagi itong may dala-dalang glazed donuts. Alam nito kaagad ang kahinaan ni Jongin (di naman sa tinatago niya).__

 _ _Katulad ngayon, kakagat na sana si Jongin bago simulan ang proyekto nila nang nag-ring ang phone niya. Di lang basta-bastang tunog. Pero yung ringtone niya tuwing tumatawag si Chanyeol. Nalaglag niya kaagad ang donut at hinablot ang phone. Lumayo siya kay Sehun. “Hello?”__

 _ _“Ubusin ko na lahat ah,” komento ni Sehun sa likod.__

 _ _“Jongin?” bati sa kanya ni Chanyeol at parang natuptop ni Jongin ang kapaguran sa kanyang boses. “Kumusta na?”__

 _ _“Eto, okay naman. May mga bago pa nga akong kaibigan, eh,” bulong niya sabay tingin sa nalamong Sehun sa likuran niya. Pinandilatan niya ang lalaki dahil papatay talaga siya ng tao kapag naubos yang donuts na yan.__

 _ _“Edi maganda.” Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol na nagpakunot ng noo ni Jongin. “Pasensya na hindi kita masyadong nako-contact lately. Tatapusin ko lang talaga ‘tong buwan na ‘to. Isang month lang, baby, okay? Malaki ‘tong project na ginagawa namin.”__

 _ _“Oh talaga? May project rin kami ngayon, eh.” Kakaiba ang nararamdaman ni Jongin. Imbis na matuwa ay parang naiirita lang siya.__

 _ _“Oh, did I call at a bad time?” Gustong umunawa ni Jongin pero may nagpipigil sa kanya. “Next time nalang?”__

 _ _“Oo. Lowbat na rin ako. Mamamatay na nga eh.” Bago pa man makasagot si Chanyeol ay binaba na ni Jongin ang phone at pinatay. Talagang kakaiba ang nangyayari kay Jongin. Bakit niya ginaganito si Chanyeol? Dahil lang ba nagtatampo siya sa matagal nitong hindi pagtawag? Pero pinaliwanag naman niya ang nangyayari.__

 _ _Basta. Ang alam ni Jongin, may karapatan siyang magtampo.__

 _ _Pinasok ni Jongin ang isang buong donut sa loob ng kanyang bunganga.__

 _ _“Ganyan ka ka-bad trip?” ani Sehun.__

 _ _“Bwisit siya,” ang gustong sabihin ni Jongin pero puno parin ang bibig niya.__

 _ _☼☼__

 _ _“Jongin, kayo ba ni Sehun?”__

 _ _Ang akala ni Jongin ay tinatanong ng kaklase niya kung sila ba ang magka-partner sa lab project. Natural lang naman na iyon ang isipin ni Jongin kasi bago nagtanong ang kaklase niya ay nagpapatulong si Jongin sa instructions na nakasulat sa papel.__

 _ _“Oo,” sagot ni Jongin bago bumalik sa kanyang papel.__

 _ _Nagulat nalang siya na biglang kinilig at tumawa ang babae sabay palo sa katabi niya. Sumimangot si Jongin. May mali ba sa sinabi niya? “Bakit? Anong problema?”__

 _ _“Wala. Matagal na kasi kaming nagtataka kung may you know, something sa inyo ni Sehun,” sagot ng kaklase niya.__

 _ _Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin. “Hoy, hindi ah! Akala ko tinatanong mo kung partners kami!” sigaw niya.__

 _ _“Oo nga. Partners nga kayo. Hehe.” Umalis na ang kaklase niya kasama ang kanyang kaibigan. Walang duda na ipagkakalat na ang bago niyang “impormasyon” at di rin magtatagal ay sila na naman ang usapan sa buong building. Napasandal si Jongin sa pagod. Hindi unang beses na may nagtanong sa kanya ng ganoon.__

 _ _“Kung alam niyo lang…” bulong ni Jongin sa sarili. Napaka-pogi ng boyfriend niyang si Chanyeol. Walang ibang lalaki ang kayang kumumpara sa kanya. Sayang nga lang at hindi niya mapagyabang na hello, ito ang boyfriend ko! kasi hindi siya ganong klaseng tao.__

 _ _Medyo naguilty naman si Jongin dahil noong nakaraang linggo lang eh kinasusuklam niya si Chanyeol pagkatapos nang tawag nito. Pero ngayon na kinailangan niyang magyabang, tsaka niya gagamitin si Chanyeol. Napakagulo rin niya.__

 _ _Pagdating sa rooftop ay si Chanyeol pa rin ang nasa isip ni Jongin. Iniba ni Sehun ang sigarilyo niya kaya medyo hindi sanay si Jongin sa lasa at amoy ngayon. Kumusta na kaya si Chanyeol? Pinapagod niya ba ang sarili niya? Baka hindi na naman siya matulog ng ilang araw katulad noong nagt-thesis siya.__

 _ _Abala si Sehun sa pagtawa sa kwento ni Jongin. Hindi na siya masyadong iritado pagdating sa mga chismis. Mukhang nasanay na.__

 _ _“Hindi nakakatawa, okay?” sabi ni Jongin sa kanya pagkatapos itapon ang sigarilyo. “Mas gwapo boyfriend ko sayo.”__

 _ _“Syempre,” ngisi ni Sehun, halatang di sineseryoso si Jongin dahil natatawa pa rin siya.__

 _ _“Tsk. Totoo kaya.” Nilabas ni Jongin ang phone at pumunta sa album na punong-puno ng larawan ng nobya. Dumikit siya kay Sehun. “Tignan mo.”__

 _ _“Ayoko.” Umiwas bigla ng tingin si Sehun at nawala na ang lahat ng sigla sa kanyang mukha.__

 _ _Sanay na si Jongin na medyo may pagka-moody itong si Sehun kaya nilapitan pa niya lalo. “Uyyyy, tignan mo na kasi.” Tinaas ni Jongin ang phone at itinapat ito sa mukha ni Sehun.__

 _ _Biglang hinawakan ni Sehun ang braso ni Jongin. Seryoso si Sehun at medyo mahigpit ang pagkakapit niya. “Ayoko.” Diniinan ng binata ang salita, tila tinatatak sa ulo ni Jongin.__

 _ _Nagkairapan ang dalawa. Bakit ba ang kulit kulit nitong Sehun na ‘to? Hindi nagpatalo si Jongin at lumapit pa para lang lalo niyang madiinan ang kanyang tingin sa lalaki. Hindi rin nagpapaawat si Sehun at ramdam na ramdam ni Jongin ang tensyon na bumabalot sa kanilang dalawa.__

 _ _Ilang sandali ang nakalipas pero matindi parin ang tinginan nila sa isa’t isa. Hanggang sa dumapo ang mga mata ni Jongin sa labi ni Sehun. Nawalan na ng bait si Jongin. Tuluyan na siyang naging siraulo dahil ngayon, wala siyang gustong gawin kung hindi ilapat ang labi ni Sehun gamit ng sa kanya. Alam niyang parehas sila ng iniisip ni Sehun. Na sabik rin itong malaman kung ano ang pakiramdam ng labi niya kung halikan. Kung lalapit lang siya nang kaunti, matitikman niya—__

 _ _ _Tangina ka, Jongin. Umayos ka nga! _____

 _ _ _ _Sabay silang natauhan at lumayo sa isa’t isa. Tatak sa utak ni Jongin na kahit sandali lamang, ginusto niyang halikan ang ibang lalaki. Ano bang nangyayari sa kanya? Hindi na nagpaligoy-ligoy si Jongin. Kinuha niya ang bag sa sahig at umalis ng walang isang salita.____

 _ _ _ _☼☼____

 _ _ _ _"Jongin, nakikinig ka ba?"____

 _ _ _ _Napapadalas nang matulala at mawala sa sarili si Jongin. Hindi niya sinasadyang paghintayin si Chanyeol para sa kanyang sagot.____

 _ _ _ _"Jongin? Uy, magsalita ka naman."____

 _ _ _ _Hindi maintindihan ni Jongin pero naiinis siya sa mga kaunting pagbabago na napapansin niya kay Chanyeol. Mula sa bago niyang na-develop na accent hanggang sa mga oras ng mga pagtawag niya. Napadiin si Jongin sa hawak niyang phone, galit sa sarili dahil nagiisip na naman siya ng ganito. Hindi niya alam kung kailan siya nagsimulag maging ganito pagdating sa nobyo.____

 _ _ _ _Hindi pa rin sumagot si Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _Pagod na hininga ang narinig niya sa kabilang linya. Baka tuluyan na talaga silang nababanas sa isa't isa? "Jongin, walang mangyayari kung hindi mo 'ko kakausapin. Diba matagal mo nang gustong gawin 'to? Ngayon, eto na," sabi ni Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _Mali. Hindi dapat nagkakaganito si Jongin. Alam niya sa sarili niyang mahal niya pa rin si Chanyeol. "Sorry. Natulala lang ako uli. Ulitin mo nga yung sinabi mo kanina."____

 _ _ _ _"Ano ba yan," reklamo ni Chanyeol. "Nasa mood na nga ako kanina. Tsk."____

 _ _ _ _"Sorry," sabi ni Jongin sabay sandal. Naghanda na siya para sa gabing ito kaya hindi na siya nagsuot ng pambaba ngayon. Napatingin si Jongin sa kanyang alaga, at mas lalo siyang napasimangot nang makitang hindi man lang ito tumutugon sa boses ni Chanyeol katulad ng dati. Ano bang nangyayari sa kanya?____

 _ _ _ _"Kung pwede... ako muna mag-lead ngayon?" Tanong ni Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _Ramdam pa rin niya ang gulat ni Chanyeol kahit hindi niya ito makita. "That's surprising. Pero oo naman." Napatawa ito. "At ano naman ang gagawin mo sakin, _Master Jongin_?" ____

____Mas lalong mahapdi para kay Jongin na sabik na sabik si Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi niya magawang hawakan ang sarili. "Chanyeol..." Gusto niyang sabihin na baka hindi na talaga nagwo-work out itong ginagawa nila. Na hindi kaya ni Jongin mag-effort at magsikap ng ganito para lamang sa panandaliang aliw nila. Pero hindi niya ito masabi. Dahil para sa kanya, ang kasiyahan pa rin ni Chanyeol ang nauuna. "Anong suot mo?"____

 _ _ _ _"Wala rito si Kris ngayon for the whole week. So you take a guess."____

 _ _ _ _Sumakit ang dibdib ni Jongin nang maisip niya ang isang hubad na Chanyeol. Ang napakagandang bagay na dati lang ay nahahawakan at nahahaplos pa niya...____

 _ _ _ _Yumuko si Jongin. "I miss you, Chanyeol," sabi niya, nagdadasal na hindi siya biglaang umiyak. "I miss you so much na everyday... kahit hindi dapat, nagpupunta ako sa CR tuwing break time at di ko maiwasang hawakan ang sarili ko." Naalala ni Jongin ang mga unang araw na ginawa nga niya iyon. Nagpapasalamat na lamang siya at walang nakahuli sa kanya. "Sayang lang talaga at gumraduate ka na. Pinagpapantasyahan ko na nagmi-meet tayo sa CR na yun at kakantutin mo 'ko buong habang may mga tao pa sa labas."____

 _ _ _ _"At tapos?" Bumilis ang paghinga ni Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _"Pero iba na ang gusto ko ngayon," Sumeryoso ang boses ni Jongin at sinimulan niyang hawakan ang sarili niya, na hanggang ngayon ay hindi parin rumeresponde. "Gusto ko ikaw naman ang tinitira ko sa loob ng cubicle. Gusto ko marinig ang napakababa mong boses habang umungol, nagmamakaawa na lakasan ko pa ang pagpasok habang tuwang tuwa ka naman na pwede tayong mahuli." Pinagpawisan si Jongin at tumigil muna siya para huminga ng maayos. Wala siyang marinig sa kabilang linya bukod sa mabilis na paghinga ni Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _"Chanyeol," tuloy ni Jongin. "hindi mo kasalanang tumigas ang mga utong mo. Natakam ako. Paglalaruan ko yun ng dila ko at mas lalo pa akong babaon sa loob mo. Wala siguro akong mararamdaman 'non kung hindi pagnanasa."____

 _ _ _ _"Jongin—" ungol ni Chanyeol. "Hindi mo alam kung ilang daliri na ang nasa loob ko ngayon... just... imagining na you were inside me instead—Ah!" Napapikit si Jongin, nakikinig sa umaapaw na libog sa mga sumunod na ungol ni Chanyeol. "Jongin, fuck, I'm on the verge na itapon ang lahat ng nandito at umuwi na diyan just so you can fuck me like this."____

 _ _ _ _Napangiti si Jongin. Binilisan niya ang paghinga. "Chanyeol," hingal niya. "Malapit na ako."____

 _ _ _ _Masakit man pero kinailangan niyang magsinungaling. Sinuot niya na ang kanyang boxers dahil napagtanto niyang wala na siyang magagawa sa kanyang katawan. Ramdam ni Jongin ang bigat ng kanyang kasalanan. Tinatanggihan na ba ng mismo niyang katawan si Chanyeol? "Ipasok mo pa ang mga daliri mo,," utos niya, pagod na sa kakaisip. "Magdagdag ka pa hanggang sa maglaway ka-kapantasya na ako yang tumitira sayo ngayon."____

 _ _ _ _"Hindi ko na kaya, Jongin. Lalabasan na ako." Matapos ang ilang segundo ay _sinabayan_ ni Jongin si Chanyeol gamit ang kanyang boses.____

 _ _ _ _Napakasama niyang tao.____

 _ _ _ _"Hindi na rin masama," komento ni Jongin tungkol sa nangyari. "Mas gugustuhin ko pa ring makita ka imbis na ganito." Baka pag ganon, may mararamdaman na uli siya.____

 _ _ _ _"Alam mo namang hanggang ganito lang ang kaya natin," sabi ni Chanyeol. "Maghintay ka lang, Jongin. Sa ngayon, ganito na muna."____

 _ _ _ _ _Sa ngayon, ganito na muna._____

 _ _ _ _☼☼____

 _ _ _ _Bakit nga ba ang bilis nang mapagod ni Jongin ngayon? Nag-shift siya ng course baka sakaling tumaas ang motivation niya pero parang baliktad ang naging resulta. Gising, pasok, uwi, tulog. Ni wala na nga siyang kinakausap na ibang tao bukod sa mga ate niya at si Sehun. Si Sehun na nagpapanggap na walang nangyari sa kanila noong nakaraang linggo.____

 _ _ _ _Si Sehun at sigarilyo na lamang ang kumakausap sa kanya.____

 _ _ _ _"Subukan mong umabsent uli bukas, Jongin," ani Sehun, nakabukas ang polo, nakasuot ng manipis na sando dahil mainit. "Talagang wala ka na."____

 _ _ _ _"Maybe... hindi naman masamang mawala," nasabi ni Jongin, pinapanood kung paano malaglag ang upos ng kanyang sigarilyo.____

 _ _ _ _Napasigaw nalang siya nang makaramdam nang mahapdi na kurot sa leeg. Sinisimangutan siya ni Sehun. "Anong pinagsasasabi mo dyan? Hindi nakakatuwa." Walang pasabi si Sehun nang kunin niya kay Jongin ang natitira nitong sigarilyo at humithit dito. Kinaiinggitan ni Jongin ang kawalan ng paki ni Sehun sa mundo. Kung sana ganyan lang siya hindi na-aapektuhan ng mga bagay bagay.____

 _ _ _ _Iniwas ni Jongin ang tingin. "So ikaw lang ang pwedeng magsalita ng ganon?"____

 _ _ _ _"Mas bagay sakin." Tinabihan siya ni Sehun at sinundan ang kanyang tingin. "Pangit pag dalawa tayong naging _edgelords_. Mas okay nang... ikaw pa rin yung nakakainis na Jongin na hindi nagiisip ng mga bagay bagay na ganyan." Nilaglag nito ang upos ng sigarilyo. Isang dagdag na naman sa tumpok ng rooftop. Nagtataka si Jongin kung wala bang naglilinis dito. ____

____"Bakit kailangan kong mag-stay sa loob ng expectations ng ibang tao?" Bigla-biglang tanong ni Jongin, nagtataka. "Katulad ng boyfriend ko. Ine-expect niyang maging loyal sa kanya habang isang beses lang siya sa isang linggo tumawag. Ine-expect ng mga kaibigan ko na ako ang unang lumapit para kumausap sa kanila? Ganito na lang ba?"____

 _ _ _ _ _Sa ngayon, ganito na lang muna._____

 _ _ _ _"Putangina," dagdag niya nang maalala na naman ang linya na iyon.____

 _ _ _ _Hindi kumibo si Sehun ng ilang minuto. "Sorry," bulong niya maya maya. "Sigurado akong mahal ka parin naman ng mga yun. Diba yun naman ang nagpapabuhay sayo? Sila? Anong nagbago?"____

 _ _ _ _"Ewan. Pero ang alam ko, kung tatanungin mo ulit ako ngayon... iba na ang sagot ko."____

 _ _ _ _Alam niya kung ano ang tunay na sagot. Nabubuhay lamang si Jongin dahil...kailangan niyang mabuhay. Kumbaga, tuloy pa rin ang daloy. Kahit alam niyang walang mangyayari, pinagpapatuloy pa rin niyang bumangon sa umaga at matulog sa gabi. Uulitin niya ang cycle na ‘to kahit unti-unti nang nawawala ang mga importanteng tao sa kanya.____

 _ _ _ _Kasalanan naman niya ang lahat ng mga nangyayari sa kanya ngayon.____

 _ _ _ _"May text ka?" Nagulat si Jongin nang biglang magsalita si Sehun. Bumalik siya bigla sa kaniyang ulirat. "Nag-ring yung phone mo."____

 _ _ _ _Tinignan ni Jongin ang phone. Nagpapaalala ito tuwing may bagong post si Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _Sana hindi nalang niya binuksan.____

 _ _ _ _Bumungad sa kanya ang sandamakmak na pictures ni Chanyeol kasama ang mga kaibigan sa iba't ibang araw. Wala namang kakaiba maliban sa lalaking kasama niya sa halos bawat picture. Eto siguro yung sinasabi niyang Kris, ang roommate at katrabaho niya. Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa kanilang mga larawan. Halatang close sila. Alam niyang palakaibigan si Chanyeol pero bakit niya naman ipopost ito nang alam niyang makikita ito ni Jongin? At sensitibo pa naman si Jongin ngayon.____

 _ _ _ _"Ang galing ha." Napakagat si Jongin sa labi sa inis.____

 _ _ _ _Lumapit si Sehun at tumingin. "Sino yan? Kilala ko itsura ng boyfriend mo pero sino yung isa? Masyado ata silang... close... lalo na sa picture na 'to." Tinuro ni Sehun ang larawan kung nasa iisang kama sila Chanyeol at Kris at nakapose para sa camera.____

 _ _ _ _Nandilim ang paningin ni Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _"Anong iniisip mo?" Pinandilatan siya ni Sehun at umiwas nang makita ang itsura niya.____

 _ _ _ _"Wala naman. Halika rito," yaya ni Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _"Um, ayoko," tanggi ni Sehun.____

 _ _ _ _"Sige na."____

 _ _ _ _"Ayoko sabi, eh. Gagamitin mo ko."____

 _ _ _ _"Wag kang makulit." Hinablot ni Jongin ang braso ni Sehun at nilapit ang lalaki sa kanya. Ngumiti si Jongin pero may halong patalim. "Magse-selfie lang naman tayo, ano ka."____

 _ _ _ _"Ayoko makisawsaw, okay. Kung ano man meron sa iny—"____

 _ _ _ _"...two, three!" Kumislap na ang flash ng camera at wala nang nagawa si Sehun nang nilapit ni Jongin ang kanilang mga mukha, pisngi to pisngi. Halatang naiinis si Sehun at nakasimangot ito pero walang paki si Jongin habang inuupload ang larawan. _Pogi ng katabi ko oh!_ Medyo mababaw para gawin ni Jongin ang ganitong bagay pero nasasabik siya sa kung ano mang magiging reaksyon ni Chanyeol. Di hamak na mas seloso ito kaysa sa kanya. ____

____"Sorry, Sehun." Inakbayan ni Jongin ang kaibigan at nginitian ng malaki. "Di na mauulit. Tara, pasok na tayo?"____

 _ _ _ _"Alam mo bang lalo lang tayong paguusapan?" Hinawi ni Sehun ang buhok sa inis. "Delete mo na yan kung ako sayo."____

 _ _ _ _Hindi iyon naisip ni Jongin. "Eh, ano naman? Pakialam ba nila kung meron ngang namamagitan satin? Ugh, nabibwisit na ako sa mga tao sa totoo lang. Ikaw ang exception. So ano, bati na tayo?"____

 _ _ _ _Sinipa ni Sehun si Jongin sa pwet.____

 _ _ _ _Walang ano mang nangyari sa mga sumunod na oras. Halos nakalimutan na nga ni Jongin na may hinihintay siya dahil na-stress na naman siya sa sandamakmak na gawain. Noong nasa bahay na siya saka lamang siya nakakuha ng tawag kay Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _"Oh?" sagot ni Jongin, pa-inosente.____

 _ _ _ _"Sino yung lalaki sa post mo?" Hindi na nagpaligoy-ligoy pa si Chanyeol at diniretso niya kaagad si Jongin. Halata sa boses nito ang inis, isang bagay na nagpangiti kay Jongin. Alam niyang umaasal bata siya ngayon. Pero ngayon, gusto lang talaga niya ng assurance. "Hoy, Jongin, sumagot ka, 'nak ng..."____

 _ _ _ _"Kaibigan ko lang yun," sagot ni Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _"Bakit ngayon ko lang narinig? At yung caption mo, puta, ano yon?!"____

 _ _ _ _"Kung nagpe-pay attention ka kasi sa mga sinasabi ko, maalala mo na may mga bago akong kaibigan. Ikaw nalang ba ang pwedeng magkaroon ng bagong kaibigan ngayon, ha?" Tuwing naalala ni Jongin si Kris kumukulo ang dugo niya.____

 _ _ _ _"Hindi yun ang tinutukoy ko, Jongin, alam mo yan. Bakit ganon yung caption mo? _Pogi_ ng katabi ko? Kulang nalang halikan mo pwet niya eh!" ____

____Napakunot ng noo si Jongin. Hindi niya inaakalang ganito kalala mag-selos si Chanyeol ngayon. Ang akala niya lang magsasagutan lang sila ng onti ng walang sigawan. Katulad ng ginagawa nila dati. Marami talagang bagay ang naiiba ng distansya. "Gago, naglolokohan lang kami. Pwede ba, pagod ako. Sa susunod ka nalang tumawag. Kala ko naman kung ano, wala rin naman palang kwenta." Sunod sunod ang mga masasakit na salita ang lumabas sa bibig ni Jongin. Nakalimutan niyang pigilan ang sarili niya.____

 _ _ _ _"Ah ganon..." bulong ni Chanyeol pero parang sigaw siya sa tenga ni Jongin. Napalunok siyan. "Wala palang kwenta ha..."____

 _ _ _ _"Chanyeol, hindi ganon ang ibig sabihin ko."____

 _ _ _ _"That's exactly what you mean, Jongin! Tangina." Nagiba na ang boses ni Chanyeol. May halong talim ang bawat salita niya at tumaas ang balahibo ni Jongin dahil dito. "Ano, masarap ba?"____

 _ _ _ _"Anong pinagsasabi mo?!" sigaw ni Jongin dahil hindi siya makapaniwala na sa ganito nauwi ang usapan.____

 _ _ _ _"Masarap bang magpatira sa gagong yun, ha?!"____

 _ _ _ _Napatigil si Jongin. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Si Chanyeol ba talaga ang kausap niya? Ilang segundo bago niya nahanap uli ang kanyang boses. "What the fuck, Chanyeol? Tumigil ka nga. Kung ano ano na ang pinagsasasabi mo. Idedelete ko na yung post. Matutulog na rin ako. Baka paggising ko, normal ka na." Ibaba na sana ni Jongin ang phone kaso pinigilan siya ng takot. "Uminom ka ba?" sambit niya.____

 _ _ _ _"Hindi. Normal na normal ako ngayon, Jongin." Hindi alam ni Jongin pero mas natakot pa siya nang malaman iyon. "Habang ako, nagtatrabaho rito, ikaw nagpapakasaya sa ibang lalaki. Sige, ituloy mo lang yan. Kating-kati ka na ba—"____

 _ _ _ _"—Tumigil ka na nga sabi, eh!" Pumiyok si Jongin nang nang hindi na niya napigiliang maiyak. Hindi niya sinasadyang umiyak nang ganito. "Nakakasakit ka na ha! Kakasabi ko lang sayo na kaibigan ko lang yun diba?! Tangina mo!" Humagulgol si Jongin nang magsilabasan ang kanyang mga tinatagong emosyon. "Wala ka naman dito kung makapag-judge ka kala mo kung sino!" At lumabas na nga ang problema. _Wala ka naman dito. Wala ka naman dito. Wala ka naman dito._____

 _ _ _ _Ang akala ni Jongin binabaan na siya ni Chanyeol, na maiintindihan naman niya. Pero ilang segundo pa'y nagsalita ulit ito. At mukhang hindi siya nasiyahan o naawa sa pagbulalas ni Jongin. "Tatawagan kita sa Skype. Sagutin mong bwisit ka." At binabaan na nga siya.____

 _ _ _ _Pinunasan ni Jongin ang mga luha at suminghot. Bakit ang bilis ng mga pangyayari? Nandiri siya sa sarili. Oo, nandidiri. Kasalanan naman niya kung bakit naging ganoon si Chanyeol. Diba yun naman ang ginusto niya?____

 _ _ _ _Nanginginig si Jongin nang sagutin niya ang tawag ni Chanyeol. Hindi lang ito basta bastang tawag. Video call pa ang gusto ng gago. Talaga bang gusto niyang makita ang mga namamagang mata ni Jongin?____

 _ _ _ _Walang naramdamang tuwa si Jongin nang makita na niya si Chanyeol. Madilim ang kwarto nito, ang ilaw lamang ng computer screen ang nagpapakita sa kanyang mukha. Ngayon lang uli sila nagkita uli sa camera, sa ganitong sitwasyon pa. Kita ni Jongin ang naghahalong galit, duda at sakit sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. Kakaiba talaga kapag galit si Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _"Chanyeol..." pagmamakaawa niya.____

 _ _ _ _"Lumayo ka."____

 _ _ _ _"Ha?" Napatingala siya.____

 _ _ _ _"Lumayo ka sa camera," simpleng utos nito.____

 _ _ _ _Kahit naguguluhan, ginawa pa rin ni Jongin ang request. Inusog niya lang ang upuan nang hindi malayuan.____

 _ _ _ _Naghintay siya. "Hubarin mo uniform mo."____

 _ _ _ _Kumurap si Jongin. Tama ba ang naririnig niya? "G—gusto mo kong maghubad? A—ano ba, Chanyeol. Magusap tayo nang maayo—"____

 _ _ _ _"—Sinabi kong maghubad ka." Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Chanyeol at ramdam ito ni Jongin mula sa camera. "Gawin mo ang pinapagawa ko sayo, puta ka."____

 _ _ _ _"Hala?" Bumukas magisa ang bunganga ni Jongin sa mga maruruming salita ni Chanyeol. Hindi ito pinapagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya para sa kanyang sariling pagpapasaya. _Pinaparusahan niya si Jongin._ ____

____Bumilis lalo ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Posible kayang... nae-excite siya ngayon? Ngayon pang galit na galit sa kanya si Chanyeol? Hindi na nagpaligoy-ligoy pa si Jongin at ginawa niya ang gusto ng lalaki. Inalis niya ang kanyang suot na mga damit sa harapan ng camera. Hindi kumikibo si Chanyeol. Nagmamasid lang habang nakasimangot.____

 _ _ _ _Bumalik si Jongin sa upuan. "Tapos ano?"____

 _ _ _ _"Hindi ko sinabing magsalita ka, puta." Kumunot lalo ang noo ni Chanyeol. Naging mas nakakatakot ang tingin niya. Namula si Jongin at napatakip siya sa katawan, na ikinatawa naman ni Chanyeol na walang halong saya. "Bakit ka nagtatakip? Sigurado akong bigay na bigay ka doon sa lalaki na yun, diba, Jongin? Hawakan mo ang sarili mo. Hawakan mo ang sarili mo, Jongin, tangina."____

 _ _ _ _Hindi na kinailangan ni Chanyeol na sabihin iyon para simulan niyang laruin ni Jongin ang sarili. Ang malalim niyang boses... ang poot na nararamdaman niya kay Jongin... ang inaakala niyang nagpagalaw siya sa iba... sapat na para kay Jongin para matayuan siya sa kinauupuan.____

 _ _ _ _"Aba, tignan mo. Talagang sabik na sabik ka. Kung nandyan lang ako binugbog na kita at papakain ko sayo ang dugong lalabas sayo." Kahit katakut-takot ang mga pinagsasalita ni Chanyeol, sa di malamang kadahilanan, mas lalo lang nalibugan si Jongin. Binilisan niya ang pagsalsal, alam na pinagmamasdan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang bawat galaw. Bawat taas at bawat baba, alam niyang nakadikit ang mga mata nito sa ginagawa niya. "Anong pangalan niya?" Bigla nitong tanong.____

 _ _ _ _"S—Sehun..." ani Jongin nang may onting kahirapan dahil ayaw niyang ilabas ang ungol na kanina pa niya pinipigilan.____

 _ _ _ _"Ah, Sehun, pala." Kunyaring nagisip si Chanyeol. Pagkatapos ay nandilim ang paningin nito. "Sehun pala ang pangalan ng tumitira sayo habang wala ako. Alam ba ni Sehun na ginagamit mo lang siyang substitute? Alam ba niyang... hmm, ako ang naiisip mo tuwing kasama mo siya? Ang baboy mo, Jongin. Mapaglaro ka ng feelings ng iba."____

 _ _ _ _Napabilis sa ritmo si Jongin sa pagsalsal kasabay ng pagtulo ng pawis mula sa noo hanggang sa dibdib. Bukod pa sa kanyang pawis ay tumulo na rin ang mga luha. "Sorry," hikbi niya. "Sorry, Chanyeol. Sorry." At dahil baboy siya, mas lalo lang siyang napalapit sa paglabas nang marinig ang kanyang sariling iyak at pagmamakaawa.____

 _ _ _ _Tinignan ni Jongin si Chanyeol. Walang halong pagmamahal ang kanilang tinginan. Malapit na si Jongin... malapit nang—____

 _ _ _ _Nang walang pasabi, tinapos ni Chanyeol ang video call. Natulala si Jongin. Napatigil. Wala na siyang tinitignan sa screen kung hindi ang malungkot niyang mukha sa camera. Iniwanan talaga siya ni Chanyeol at hindi siya hinayaang labasan. Napatakip ng mata si Jongin. Ni hindi niya magawang tapusin ang sarili at inuwi nalang ito sa malamig na shower.____

 _ _ _ _"Tangina," bulong niya sa sarili, halos natatawa sa katangahan niya. "Tanginaaaaaaa!" Nagsimula ulit tumulo ang mga luha niya. Binasag niya ang mga kayang basagin. Sumigaw siya hanggang sa nawalan siya ng boses. Ano ba ang gusto sa kanya ng mundo?____

 _ _ _ _Pagkatapos ng dalawang oras, nakita ni Jongin ang sarili niya sa harap ng pintuan ni Sehun. Maga pa rin ang mga mata niya at paos siya sa kakasigaw kanina. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung anong ginagawa pa niya rito.____

 _ _ _ _Nagsisinungaling siya. _Alam niya kung bakit siya narito._____

 _ _ _ _Matagal pa bago buksan ni Sehun ang pintuhan. Natutulog na siguro. "Jongin?" Gulat na gulat ito sa nakita. "Anong nangyari?"____

 _ _ _ _"Sorry." Nawalan ng oras makapagproseso si Sehun sa mga sinabi nang halikan siya ni Jongin sa labi.____

 _ _ _ _Galit na galit si Jongin sa sarili. Bakit ba ang dependent niya sa ganito? Bakit kahit sinong kaibigan nalang niya ang ginagamit niya? Sinong susunod? Si Baekhyun? Kyungsoo? Jongdae? Halos lahat ba sila gagamitin ni Jongin para lang malutas ang problema niya pagdating sa sex?____

 _ _ _ _Tinulak siya papalayo ni Sehun at tinignan sa mata, tila hinahanap sa rito ang sagot sa mga tanong niya. "Sure ka ba sa ginagawa mo?" tanong ni Sehun.____

 _ _ _ _Pumasok silang dalawa sa loob at agad agad na naghubad si Jongin. "Hindi ako pupunta rito kung hindi ako sure, Sehun." Lahat ng boses sa loob ng utak niya sumisigaw na tumigil siya. Pero hindi iyon gagawin ni Jongin. Sawa na siya sa pagsunod. Pinunit ni Jongin ang manipis na sandong suot ni Sehun at tumingin sa kanya ng may halong pagkasabik. "Gusto kong tirahin mo ko ngayong gabi, Sehun. Patunayan natin sa lahat na totoo ngang may namamagitan satin."____

 _ _ _ _"Jongin, wala ka ata sa tamang..."____

 _ _ _ _"Tumigil ka. Alam ko ang ginagawa ko. Gusto kong magpakagago." Itinulak ni Jongin si Sehun sa sofa at sinimulang halikan ang katawan nito. Ibang iba ang katawan ni Sehun kumpara kay Chanyeol. Pero okay lang kay Jongin. Kung sasarado niya ang mata niya, siguradong hindi niya mararamdaman ang pagkakaiba. Iniwasan niyang tumingin sa mukha ng kaibigan. Ayaw niyang makita kung ano mang expression ang meron siya. Dahil baka mapatigil si Jongin kapag nakakita siya ng hindi maganda.____

 _ _ _ _Marahan at mahinhin si Sehun, hindi katulad ni Chanyeol na laging rough. Sinigurado nitong nasasarapan si Jongin bago niya atupagin ang sarili niya. Pero kahit gawin lahat ng iyon ng kaibigan, alam ni Jongin na masama, na mali ang ginagawa nila. Hindi niya maalis sa isipan si Chanyeol ang dapat na nasa harap niya ngayon. Naiinis siya sa sarili na kahit nasasarapan siya ngayon, alam nilang dalawa ni Sehun na ginagawa niya lang ito para _'makumpleto'_ siya. Kahit na ganon, inalagaan pa rin siya ni Sehun. Nagpagamit. ____

____Kinaaawan nila ang isa't isa.____

 _ _ _ _Hinawakan ni Jongin ang pisngi ng kaibigan. Baka maiyak siya ulit. "Last na to. Hindi na mauulit. Sorry."____

 _ _ _ _Umuwi siyang tila may nakapatong na mabigat sa kaniyang dibdib. Iyong halos di siya makahinga. Masakit. Parang bumabaon at sumasaksak sa kaniya. Ang hapdi.____

 _ _ _ _Dalawang tao na ang nasasaktan niya. Ang galing talaga ni Kim Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _☼☼____

 _ _ _ _Di kalaunan, nakahanap ng trabahong part-time si Jongin bilang crew sa McDonalds. Hindi lang para ma-distract niya ang sarili sa mga bagay bagay (lalo na patungkol sa school) pero dahil panahon na para siya maging independent at tumigil sa palaging paghingi sa mga ate niya. Alam niya ang kahihinatnan kapag nagtrabaho na siya. Mababawasan siya ng oras sa pag-aaral, na plano naman ni Jongin. Kinailangan niya lang talaga ng distraction dahil onti nalang talaga, mababaliw na siya sa stress.____

 _ _ _ _Halos dalawang buwan na silang hindi naguusap ni Chanyeol. Isang buwan na rin simula nang nagtrabaho siya sa McDo. Isang buwan niya nang ginagamit ang pagtatrabaho para malibang siya at hindi maisip ang boyfriend niya—ex niya. Siguro nga kinailangan na niyang tawaging "ex" si Chanyeol. May mga pagkakataong sinubukan pa ni Jongin na tawagan siya pero wala na talaga.____

 _ _ _ _Wala na sila.____

 _ _ _ _Ni wala man lang apirmasyon o kung ano man. Hindi naman sa umaasa si Jongin pero... oo, umaasa talaga siya. Mahal pa rin niya yung tao pagkatapos ng lahat.____

 _ _ _ _"Hoy, papasok ka ba?" Tumawag sa kanya si Sehun nang isang araw. Mukhang wala lang sa kanya ang nangyari sa kanila.____

 _ _ _ _"Wala akong assignment."____

 _ _ _ _"Gago, kopya ka nalang sakin. Phinotocopy ko yung sagot ng isa dun."____

 _ _ _ _Napangiti si Jongin. "Tinatamad talaga ako, pre. Papagalitan lang ako ng prof dun."____

 _ _ _ _Huminga ng malalim si Sehun sa kabilang linya. "Edi di na rin ako papasok. Ano pang silbi. Kung wala ka, ako naman ang pagiinitan 'non."____

 _ _ _ _Nagtawanan ang dalawa, nagpapanggap na sila pa rin ang katulad ng dati.____

 _ _ _ _Ang isang araw na absent ay naging dalawa. Dalawa naging tatlo. Hanggang sa nasakop na si Jongin ng bago niyang trabaho. Patay talaga siya sa mga ate niya pag nakita nila ang grades niya.____

 _ _ _ _Isang araw, habang naka-duty si Jongin, hindi niya pinapansin ang vibration ng phone kasi alam niya yung class representative na naman yun, nagaalala na naman kung asan na si Jongin at kung bakit di na siya napasok sa klase. Nasa counter si Jongin at kasalukuyang walang customer nang mapansin niya ang isang pamilyar na mukha.____

 _ _ _ _"Minseok?" Ilang beses kumurap si Jongin, hindi makapaniwala na magkikita sila ng ganito. "Uy."____

 _ _ _ _Napatingala si Minseok mula sa kaniyang phone at napangiti. "Uy, Jongin!” Ngumiti pabalik si Jongin. “Diba dapat nasa school ka? Since kailan ka pa nagta-trabaho rito?"____

 _ _ _ _Masyadong natuwa at na-excite si Jongin na sa wakas ay nagkita ulit sila ni Minseok at hindi na niyang nagawang sagutin ang tanong nito. "Ikaw ba? Bakit magisa ka lang? Di mo ata kasama si Jongdae?"____

 _ _ _ _Pangalan pa lang, nanikip na ang dibdib ni Jongin. Namimiss na talaga niya ang best friend niya. Sobrang busy ba nila na hindi na sila nakahanap ng oras para sa isa't isa?____

 _ _ _ _"Isang coke float lang, Jongin," sagot sa kanya ni Minseok. Nawirduhan si Jongin na iniwasan ata ni Minseok ang kanyang tanong. Pero naalala niyang may trabaho siyang kailangang gawin, kaya iyon muna ang inatupag niya. Inilapag niya ang natapos na coke float sa counter at binigay kay Minseok ang resibo.____

 _ _ _ _"So, kamusta na nga si Jong—" Hindi na pinatapos ni Minseok si Jongin. Agad niyang kinuha ang coke float at umalis. Napakunot ang kilay ni Jongin. Anong problema nun? Naisip-isip ni Jongin na baka busy lang si Minseok sa ibang bagay. Pero bakit ganun? May iniiwasan ba si Minseok? May mali bang nasabi si Jongin? Hindi naman normally ganun si Minseok kaya isang malaking tanong ang bigla nitong pagalis. Nanlumo siya nang maisip niyang iniwanan na naman siya.____

 _ _ _ _ _Stop it, Jongin._____

 _ _ _ _"Hay. Sana bumalik ka na sa pagiging boses ni Jongdae, brain," sabi niya sa sarili na siyang ikinataas ng kilay ng bagong customer sa harap niya.____

 _ _ _ _Natapos din sa wakas ang shift ni Jongin. _Same shit._ Nagpapalit siya ng damit nang makakuha siya ng text. ____

_____Inom?????_____

 _ _ _ _Si Sehun uli. Nakakapagtaka na saktong nag-text si Sehun. Alam kaya nitong nagta-trabaho siya?____

 _ _ _ _ _NO THANKS._ Reply ni Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _ _May red horse rito. Naiwan ata ni papa. Paiinumin mo ko magisa????_____

 _ _ _ _Napabuntong hininga si Jongin. _FINE... LIBRE MO KONG CHICKEN KINABUKASAN_____

 _ _ _ _Naglakad si Jongin papunta kila Sehun, walang pakialam kahit dis-oras na ng gabi. Wala siyang paki kung biglang may mang-holdap sa kanya para hingin ang kanyang pera. Magpapa-nakaw nalang si Jongin. O magpapa-saksak. Baka mas may patunguhan pa ang buhay niya kapag nadisgrasya siya. Hanggang kailan niya gagamitin ang kanyang 'distraction'? Para lang may masabing may ginagawa siya?____

 _ _ _ _Naalala niya na naman kung gaano kabilis umalis si Minseok kanina. Wala lang ba si Jongin sa kanila? Hindi ba nila naramdamang sa tagal nilang di nagkita, sobrang natuwa si Jongin? Na finally, maybe, babalik na yung dating sila?. Si Minseok, si Kyungsoo, si Baekhyun, si Jongdae… siya. Masyado bang makasarili para hingin ni Jongin ang oras nila?____

 _ _ _ _"Jongin, temporary lang sila sa buhay mo. Tandaan mo yan." Sinipa ni Jongin ang nadaanan niyang bato. Tumingala siya at huminga sa malamig na simoy ng hangin. Bakit ngayon pa siya nag-iisip ng ganito? Madali lang tuloy siyang malalasing niyan mamaya.____

 _ _ _ _Binuksan ni Sehun ang pinto at bumungad sa kanya ang naluluha na namang Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _"Bakit ganon, Sehun?" bati nito sabay singhot. "Bakit... feeling ko wala na akong kontrol sa buhay ko? Dati... dati alam ko kung anong gagawin ko sa buhay ko. Magiging dentista sana ako para may maging doktor naman sa pamilya namin. Pero... sinayang ko. Sinayang ko lahat. Sila. Wala na sila." Pinunasan ni Jongin ang ilong at mga mata ng kanyang braso. Hindi niya masyadong makita ang itsura ni Sehun dahil sa pag-iyak niya. "Ang dramatic ko na naman, tangina. Pero ewan., Gusto ko lang naman bumalik sa dati." Bumigay ang mga binti ni Jongin at napaluhod siya sa harapan ng bahay nila Sehun. "Please..."____

 _ _ _ _Isaang malambot na yakap ang bumalot sa kaniya. Si Sehun nalang ba ang natitirang kaibigan niya? Niyakap niya ito pabalik at nagsimulang humagulgol sa balikat ni Sehun.____

 _ _ _ _Pumasok silang dalawa sa loob at unti-unti ring tumahan si Jongin. Lagpak siya sa sofa, pagod na pagod physically at emotionally. Umalis si Sehun nang sandali at bumalik na may dala dalang ice cream, baso, at kutsara.____

 _ _ _ _"Di ko alam na may Red Horse flavored ice cream pala," biro ni Jongin nang makita niya.____

 _ _ _ _"Tanga." Inilapag ni Sehun ang dala-dala. "Tinapon ko na yung red horse. Mas masarap 'tong ice cream, promise." Ngumiti ang lalaki at sinandukan si Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _"Di nga, Sehun. Nagpunta ako rito para maglasing."____

 _ _ _ _Dinaanan lang siya ng tingin ni Sehun. "At sino na namang magaalaga sayo? Ako? Hah. Next time na yung beer. Mas kelangan mo ng comfort food."____

 _ _ _ _Napatingin si Jongin sa kanyang paligid. Huling beses na naparito siya, hindi siya nagkaroon ng pagkakataong magmasid ng mabuti. Well, after ng _ginawa_ nila, wala talaga siyang ibang mamamasid. ____

____Sa isang mesa nakapatong ang mga larawan ng pamilya ni Sehun. Napatingin si Jongin sa isa sa mga ito, yung kay Sehun kasama ang nakababatang kapatid niya. Mga ilang taon na siguro ito nakalipas dahil bata bata pa ang mukha ni Sehun at iba pa ang ngiti nito. Masaya. Tila walang problema, walang galit na tinatago.____

 _ _ _ _"Di ka ba pumasok para bumisita sa kanya?" tanong ni Jongin, patungkol sa kapatid ni Sehun____

 _ _ _ _Sumubo si Sehun ng ice cream. "Ayaw niya ’tong binili kong ice cream. Donuts pa rin ang gusto."____

 _ _ _ _Nakatingin pa rin si Jongin sa larawan. Maya maya, dahil napaka-emosyonal niyang gago, tumulo na naman ang luha niya. "Nakakairita ako ano? Itong bata na 'to, worse pa ang pinagdadaanan niya. Ako, wala naman akong sakit na dapat problemahin, kung makaasta ako akala mo bukas mamamatay na ako. Ugh." Tiningala ni Jongin ang ulo para hindi tumulo ang sipon. "Sorry, Sehun. Instead na isa lang inaalagan mo, eh..."____

 _ _ _ _Hinawakan nito si Jongin sa braso. "Jongin. Wag mong ikumpara ang sarili mo sa iba. You have all the right to be sad, okay?" Pinunasan ni Sehun ang luha sa pisngi ni Jongin gamit ang kamay niya. "Yung kapatid ko... halos magmakaawa siya sakin na patayin ko nalang siya. Kaysa naman araw araw siyang pinagagastusan sa ospital. Minsan, okay lang talagang maging selfish. Selfish siya dahil gusto niyang iwan kami. Selfish ako para gustuhing mabuhay pa rin siya. Hindi ko alam sino ang tama o mali sa amin pero point is, we all have our own problems at kapag overwhelmed na tayo, we all have the right to feel sad, to cry, to break down."____

 _ _ _ _Biglang kumidlat at kumulog sa labas. Ilang segundo pa'y bumuhos na ang ulan. Tila nakiki-ayon pa ang panahon sa mood nila. Humarap si Jongin kay Sehun. "Salamat, ah. Ikaw na lang ang nasasabihan ko ng ganito. Sorry. Nagsisisi pa rin ako sa ginawa ko sayo."____

 _ _ _ _Umiwas ng tingin si Sehun. "Okay na ‘yon. Kalimutan mo na. Basta alagaan mo ang sarili mo."____

 _ _ _ _Sumandal si Jongin sa kanya. "Sana ikaw na lang si Chanyeol. Sana ikaw nalang boyfriend ko."____

 _ _ _ _Tumawa si Sehun pero halata na ni katiting, wala itong halong saya. "You don't mean that. Nabaliktad mo. Ang gusto mong sabihin, sana si Chanyeol na lang ang narito ngayon. Siya ang gumagawa sayo nito. At wala akong duda na gagawin nga niya ‘yon kung siya yung nandito. Pero obviously wala siya. Nasa malayo. At alam mo kung anong ginagawa 'non sayo? Sinisira ka. May issues ka, Jongin. And it’s not your issue with Chanyeol. Yung issue mo, sa sarili mo. Narealize mo naman, diba?"____

 _ _ _ _Lumayo sa kanya si Sehun at parang patalim na isinaksak sa kanyang dibdib ang sinasabi nito. Prangka si Sehun, sanay na siya, pero ngayon, kung ilatag niya ang plain truth, akala mo nagbubulag-bulagan si Jongin—which may actually be the case. Pero yun ang totoo, at kahit anong pilit niyang itaboy yung sakit, wala siyang magagawa.____

 _ _ _ _"Ano, uuwi ka na ba?” Tanong ni Sehun nang hindi umimik si Jongin. “Tatawagan ko na si Jongdae, yung isa mong kaibigan… Ano ba number ‘nun?"____

 _ _ _ _Kumidlat nang malakas. Napayakap si Jongin sa sarili. "Diba pwedeng... dito muna ako matulog? Hindi ako komportableng umuwi na ganyan kalakas yung ulan." Totoo ngang si Jongdae ang nagsusundo sa kanya palagi kapag nasa labas siya. Paano nalaman ni Sehun? Chinika siguro ng ate niya. "Dito nalang ako sa sofa matutulog."____

 _ _ _ _Bumuntong-hininga si Sehun. "Bahala ka." Malikmata lang ata ni Jongin pero nakita niya ang lungkot sa mukha ni Sehun. Pero umalis na ang kaibigan bago paniya makumpirma.____

 _ _ _ _Then it dawned on him. Yung biglang pag-aya ng inom. Yung sudden, straight-forward na pananalita. Yung patuloy na pagtanggap at pag-comfort ni Sehun kay Jongin even after all that has happened between them.____

 _ _ _ _Di kaya'y...?____

 _ _ _ _Hindi namalayan ni Jongin na nakatulog siya.____

 _ _ _ _☼☼____

 _ _ _ _Bigla nagising si Jongin ng madaling araw. Kinamot niya ang isang mata habang ina-adjust ang paningin sa dilim. Nilagyan siya ni Sehun ng electric fan sa tapat at nang bumangon siya ay dun lamang niya naramdamang may nakabalot na kumot sa kanya. Kung totoo nga ang hinala niya na may nararamdaman na para sa kanya si Sehun, mas magandang wala ito sa paligid para makita ang susunod na gagawin Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _Binuksan ni Jongin ang phone. 4:06 AM. Hindi siya makapaniwala na hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin niya napapalitan ang wallpaper niya: si Chanyeol. Suddenly, it’s all coming back. Yung pilit niyang iniiwasan, biglang dumating. Although more of like, pinipiglan lang niyang dumaloy hanggang sa di na nakayanan at bumuhos na ulit.____

 _ _ _ _Binuksan niya ang phone at in-unlock. "Okay lang maging selfish minsan, diba?" At dali-dali niyang tinawagan si Chanyeol. Kaso nga lang walang sumagot. Dumeretso siya sa voicemail.____

 _ _ _ _ _Please leave a message after the beep._____

 _ _ _ _Tumitig siya sa phone sandali. Huminga ng malalim at nagsalita. "Chanyeol, I admit. I'm a fuckup. Sorry. I am really, really, really sorry. Tanggapin mo na ako ulit." Binaba ni Jongin dahil kinailangan niya ng ilang minuto para ayusin ang sarili. Ang bilis ng pagtibok ng kanyang puso. Tumawag siya uli. Hindi siya susuko.____

 _ _ _ _ _Please leave a message after the beep._____

 _ _ _ _"May problema ako, Chanyeol. Yes, I know. It’s me. It’s not you. Pag wala ka rito, I really do feel empty. And it hurts. I know, it’s not your fault pero...I really can’t help it.. And I... resort to things na magpapamanhid ng sakit, even if they’re just temporary. It’s a fucked up thing, I know. Maling-mali ako. I’m really sorry."____

 _ _ _ _Baba. Tawag.____

 _ _ _ _ _Please leave a message after the beep._____

 _ _ _ _"Please, maniwala ka sakin. I really, really, still love you. Bumalik na tayo sa dati, please. Magbabago ako. Bigyan mo ako ng chance."____

 _ _ _ _ _Please leave a message after the beep._____

 _ _ _ _"Sorry. Masyado akong dependent sayo. Hindi na talaga healthy. Sobrang hindi healthy. Uwi ka na... please... baby?"____

 _ _ _ _ _Gago ka talaga, Jongin,_ sabi niya sa sarili. Sa tingin ba talaga niya kukunin siya pabalik ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ng lahat ng nangyari? Na basta basta nalang sila magkakaayos dahil humagulgol at nagmakaawa si Jongin? Pero sana nga. Sana nga deep down, kahit kakaunti, ay maramdaman ni Chanyeol na may pakielam pa rin siya sa gagong katulad ni Jongin. ____

____Tiniklop ni Jongin ang kumot at pinatay ang electric fan. Nagiwan siya ng isang note para kay Sehun. Hindi niya nakikita ang sarili niyang babalik sa bahay na ito. Kaya nilubos-lubos na ni Jongin ang oras niya para pagmasdan uli ang larawan ni Sehun at ng kapatid niya. Baka isang araw, maibabalik kay Sehun ang ganyang ngiti. Isang araw. _Balang araw_. Karapat-dapat lang para kay Sehun iyon. ____

____Paggising ni Sehun, babati sa kanya ang malinis na sala at ang isang maliit na papel, _"Bye, Sehun. Salamat sa lahat."_____

 _ _ _ _☼☼____

 _ _ _ _Ilang araw ang lumipas bago nakatanggap ng sagot si Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _Madaling araw nang maalimpungatan si Jongin sa patuloy na pagtunog ng kanyang phone. Noong una, hindi niya ito pinansin. Tumagilid pa siya para matulog uli. Kaso pursigido ang tumatawag at hindi ito tumitigil hanggang sa hindi na natiis ni Jongin ang ingay. "Hello?" Namamaos ang boses ni Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _Nang mukhang hindi sasagot ang tao sa kabilang linya, ibababa na sana ni Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _"Jongin."____

 _ _ _ _Agad siyang napatayo, halos matumba nang makulangan ng dugo sa ulo at nahilo. Inayos muna ni Jongin ang sarili bago ibalik ang phone sa tenga. Talaga bang si Chanyeol ito? Hindi ba siya nananaginip? "Hello? Chanyeol?"____

 _ _ _ _Nakarinig siya ang isang maluwag na hininga sa kabilang linya. "Jongin. Nagaalala ako, hindi ka sumasagot, eh. Sorry sa paggising sayo?"____

 _ _ _ _"O—okay lang." Napatakip si Jongin ng mga mata. Hindi siya makapaniwalang si Chanyeol ang kausap niya. "Bakit ka napatawag?"____

 _ _ _ _"Alam mo naman. We need to talk." Umupo si Jongin nang maayos, ninenerbyos sa mga susunod na sasabihin ni Chanyeol. "Napagisip-isip ko na. Sorry na hindi kita cinontact man lang ng mga nakaraang buwan. Di lang ako busy sa work pero...gusto ko ring umiwas sayo. At ayaw kong aminin noon na nagkamali ako sa pag-jump sa conclusions kaagad. I just...we just didn’t trust each other enough. Kaya tayo nagkaganito."____

 _ _ _ _"Chanyeol..."____

 _ _ _ _"Jongin, masyado kang... masyado kitang mahal para pakawalan." Kahit sinusubakan niyang itago, rinig pa rin ni Jongin na naiiyak na si Chanyeol. Sumikip ang dibdib ni Jongin. "I’m accepting your apology. Pwede ba... pwede bang tayo nalang ulit? Bibigay ko ang lahat. Uuwi na ako. Sabihin mo lang."____

 _ _ _ _"Chanyeol," sabat ni Jongin. "Alam kong sinabi kong umuwi ka na pero hindi... I didn’t mean na gusto kong iwan mo ang buhay mo para sa akin."____

 _ _ _ _"Jongin, _ikaw_ ang buhay ko." ____

____Napatigil si Jongin. Hindi niya na alam ang sasabihin. "Ano ka ba... Nandito lang ako. Maghihintay pa rin ako. Malapit ka naman nang umuwi. Ilang buwan na lang. Kakayanin ko." Napahiga si Jongin sa kama para makontrol niya ang sarili bago siya tuluyang umiyak. "Basta simula ngayon, pagkatiwalaan nalang natin ang sarili natin. Kalimutan na natin ang mga nangyari."____

 _ _ _ _"Napaisip ako, Jongin. Kung... di mo na talaga kaya..." tumigil si Chanyeol ng sandali. "Papayag ako. Okay lang sakin na humanap ka ng iba na magpapasaya sayo physically. Basta emotionally, akin ka."____

 _ _ _ _"What the _fuck_ , no!" sigaw ni Jongin, hindi makapaniwala sa naririnig. Nagpapaka-martyr si Chanyeol para sa kasiyahan ni Jongin. Tangina, gaano ba siya kamahal ng lalaki na 'to? But no, that’s too much. “Sabihin mo sakin, if I did that, okay lang ba sayo? As in honestly, okay lang ba sayo?”____

 _ _ _ _Ilang segundo bago sumagot si Chanyeol. “I...yeah. Hindi.”____

 _ _ _ _"See? Hindi ako papayag. I mean..." Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at umamin, "okay, may aaminin ako. Talaga ngang may nangyari samin ni Sehun pero not after... not after iniwan mo ako sa ere. I just... I wanted to feel comforted and touched and wala ka and I felt so empty and I thought I needed a replacement at—" Tumigil si Jongin sa kakasalita para huminga ng maayos. Aamin na siya sa mga kasalanan niya. Karapat-dapat lang na malaman ni Chanyeol ang mga ito. “At mali ko yun. I’m sorry. I was stupid. I was wrong.”____

 _ _ _ _Walang imik si Chanyeol at natakot si Jongin. "Jongin..." simula nito pagkatapos ng ilang segundo. "At least sinabi mo na sakin habang maaga pa. Hindi ka perpektong tao, I know. Nagkakasala at natutukso ka rin. Pero wag mo nang ulitin, p—please?" Humagulgol si Chanyeol sa kabilang linya at tuluyan ng nawasak ang puso ni Jongin. "Kasi baka sa susunod... ano, hindi ko na kaya, eh. Agh, tangina, pinagtitinginan ako ng iba rito."____

 _ _ _ _"Hindi na talaga mauulit, Chanyeol. Nagsisisi ako sa mga ginawa ko. Sorry," Binalot ni Jongin ang sarili sa kumot at nagkunwaring si Chanyeol ang yumayakap sa kanya. Guminhawa ang loob niya. "Mahal na mahal kita, Chanyeol. Sobra. Paniwalaan mo yan."____

 _ _ _ _"Mahal rin kita. Mahal na mahal kita na sobrang sakit na."____

 _ _ _ _Napalibutan sila ng katahimikan. Ilang segundo silang walang kibo, nakikinig lamang sa hininga ng isa't isa. Nawala na ang lahat ng antok ni Jongin. Feeling niya nadagdagan ng sampu pang taon ang buhay niya. Ayos na ulit sila ni Chanyeol. Sa kanya na ulit si Chanyeol at siya'y kay Chanyeol na ulit.____

 _ _ _ _"Jongin?" tawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Rinig ni Jongin na nagiba ang tunog ng background sa kabilang linya. Pumasok na siguro sa loob ng apartment si Chanyeol. "Kailangan natin ng communication. That was a fault in my part. Pero ngayon na things have died down at work, I swear magta-try na talaga ako."____

 _ _ _ _Napangiti si Jongin. "Totoo ba?"____

 _ _ _ _"Oo. Gusto mo buong araw ‘tong tawag na 'to, eh. Pero syempre, kailangan mo paring magpaka-good boy sa school."____

 _ _ _ _Sumimangot si Jongin. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol na napariwara na siya sa pag-aaral. Ano nalang ang magiging reaksyon nito kung nalaman niya? Siguro pwedeng ipagpaliban muna ni Jongin ang impormasyon. "Edi a-absent ako."____

 _ _ _ _"Loko loko. Pagpabutihin mo yang pag-aaral mo para naman pag naging flight attendant ka na hindi ko na kailangan titigan yung mga stewardess sa flight ko."____

 _ _ _ _"Iniinis mo ba ako?" Bumalik na naman ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.____

 _ _ _ _Tumawa ng bahagya si Chanyeol, na siya naman naging musika sa mga tenga ni Jongin. "Jongin... maging flight attendant ka man or not... willing ka bang samahan ako sa paglipad sa himpapawid ng pag-ibig?"____

 _ _ _ _"Yuck. Anong pinagsasasabi mo? Kadiri ka." Pinunasan ni Jongin ang mga luhang tumulo. Hindi niya napigilang kiligin kahit ang cheesy. "Kahit gaano pa kataas yan, sasamahan kita."____

 _ _ _ _Sana ganito nalang araw araw. Ganito kasaya. Ganito kaginhawa. Kahit temporary lang, napahalagahan pa rin ni Jongin ang panandaliang saya. Dahil pagkatapos ng ilang buwan, ngayon niya lang ulit nahanap ang tunay na kaligayahan.____

 _ _ _ _☼☼____

 _ _ _ _Kaso kinailangan bumalik ni Jongin sa realidad. Tuwing naalala niyang kakailanganin niyang pumasok, hindi niya mapigilang manginig. Mago-overthink na naman siya, walang tigil na mga boses, hanggang sa sumakit ang ulo niya. Alam niyang isa nalang ang pagkakataon niya bago talaga siya i-drop ng kanyang mga professors. Pero kahit ganoon, hindi magawa ni Jongin na bumangon sa kama tuwing umaga. Bakit nga ba siya napasok? Wala naman talaga siyang pasyon sa Tourism. Lalo na ngayong nabu-burn out pa siya.____

 _ _ _ _"Jongin?" Kumatok ng ate niya sa pintuan isang araw. "Papasok ka ba? Kakatawag lang ng office. Dami mo na raw mga absent ah!"____

 _ _ _ _"Papasok ako!" sagot niya at bwisit siya sa sarili dahil ngayon kailangan niya na talagang bumangon. Bakit ba hindi niya nalang sabihin sa ate niya na gusto na niyang magdrop? Na pakiramdam niya hindi para sa kanya ang kolehiyo? Ubos na ang motivation at walang wala na ang gana niya sa pag-aaral.____

 _ _ _ _Pinanood ni Jongin ang video na kakasend lang sa kanya ni Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _"Hoy, Jongin!" Malakas na boses nitong bati. Mukhang nasa labas si Chanyeol naglalakad. "Bumangon ka at pumasok ka na sa school. Kikitain mo pa yung Sehun mo diba? Haha, joke! Ingat ka today."____

 _ _ _ _Kahit kaunti, nagkaroon ng motivation si Jongin na pumasok dahil sa napanood.____

 _ _ _ _Maya maya, pagkatapos ng dalawang oras na preparasyon, nakarating rin si Jongin sa school. Alam niyang mukha siyang patay. Ayun naman kasi ang tingin niya sa sarili niya.____

 _ _ _ _"Jongin, may problema ba?" tanong ng isa niyang professor pagkatapos ng klase. "Nagaalala ako na hindi ka na pumapasok. Alam ko naman na hindi ka nahihirapan sa schoolworks."____

 _ _ _ _Napakamot ng ulo si Jongin. "Um, wala po. Nagkasakit lang po kasi ang ate ko kaya inalagaan ko siya," pagsisinungaling niya. Ano na lang ang pwede niyang sabihin? Baka pag sinabi niyang sa tingin niya may hindi tama sa kanya ay ipadala siya sa _Guidance Counselor._ Mas lalaki pa problema niya. ____

____Kumain si Jongin sa labas magisa. Ngayong hindi na niya nakakasalubong si Sehun (at hindi niya pagbibintangan ito kung umiiwas talaga siya kay Jongin) sinasanay na ni Jongin ang sarili na mapagisa.____

 _ _ _ _Hindi na rin siya nagulat nang makita si Sehun sa rooftop na nagsisigarilyo. Oras nga naman na para sa smoke break nila. Tumabi si Jongin sa kanya at naramdaman niyang nanigas si Sehun sa kinatatayuan nito. Yumuko si Jongin para tumingin sa mga sigarilyong naipon sa baba. Halos lahat ng iyon ay galing sa kanilang dalawa, panigurado siya.____

 _ _ _ _"Himala. Pumasok ka," bati sa kanya ni Sehun bago bumalik sa paghithit. Tinitigan lang siya ni Jongin. Nailang si Sehun kaya tinanong niya, "hingi ka ng isa?"____

 _ _ _ _"Nababasa mo pa rin utak ko."____

 _ _ _ _Binigyan siya ni Sehun at sinindihan ito para sa kanya. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit pa rin niya ginagawa ito. Sa totoo lang, wala na yung lamig at pampawala ng stress na nakukuha niya sa mga sigarilyo dati. Ngayon, parang ginagawa niya na lang para lang may magawa. Para lang may rasong pumunta dito sa taas. "Hindi ka pumasok kanina?"____

 _ _ _ _"Ikaw lang ba pwedeng tamarin?"____

 _ _ _ _Ngumisi si Jongin. "Ano nang gagawin ko, Sehun? Mukhang last day ko na 'to."____

 _ _ _ _"Ha?" Kumunot ang noo ng binatang kausap. "Jongin."____

 _ _ _ _Sumandal si Jongin sa railings, iniisip kung anong pakiramdam ng lumipad pababa galing dito. Mabilis lang panigurado. "Hindi na ako papasok bukas. At kinabukasan. At yung kinabukasan ng araw na yun. At mukhang last day ko na ring..." Inalis ni Jongin ang sigarilyo sa bunganga. "...mag-ganito. Salamat sa pagsilbi mo, pre," sabi niya sa sigarilyo at itatapon na sana niya nang biglang may sumigaw. At hindi lang ordinaryong sigaw.____

 _ _ _ _"Kim Jongin!"____

 _ _ _ _Lumingon si Jongin, nakataas ang isang kilay. Nalaglag ang kanyang panga nang makita si Kyungsoo sa kanyang harapan, nakakunot ang noo at tila inis na inis sa nakita niya. Kumurap-kurap si Jongin habang binaling ni Kyungsoo ang tingin kay Sehun, na siya namang nagdesisyon na ayaw niya madawit sa kanilang dalawa kaya't lumisan siya kaagad. Pinanood ni Jongin na isarado ni Sehun ang pintuan sa rooftop. Pakiramdam niya iyon na ang huli nilang pagkikita.____

 _ _ _ _"Hoy, Kim Jongin, bingi ka ba?!"____

 _ _ _ _"Wh— What the hell, ano?" Bumalik siya kay Kyungsoo.____

 _ _ _ _"Sabi ko, ba't ka nandito at bakit may hawak kang ganyan?" Ngumuso si Kyungsoo sa hawak-hawak ni Jongin na sigarilyo. Agad naman itong itinapon ni Jongin pailalim. "Dating Dentistry student ka pa naman, nakakahiya ka. At nagtatapon ka pa kung saan saan, ha!"____

 _ _ _ _"Ikaw dapat tinatanungan ko ng ganyan, Soo. Anong ginagawa mo sa building namin?" Hindi siya makapaniwala na magkikita sila ng ganito, na makikita siya ni Kyungsoo ng ganito. Napaupo si Jongin at sumandal siya sa railing. Sa tingin niya hinding-hindi siya palalagpasin ni Kyungsoo ngayong nakita pa siyang nagsisigarilyo nito. Mahaba-habang sermon pa ito.____

 _ _ _ _Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at tumabi sa kanya. "Hinahabol ko si Baekhyun. Nakikipaglaro ang bwisit."____

 _ _ _ _"Nandito siya sa school ngayon?" Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na matuwa sa narinig.____

 _ _ _ _"Laging andito yun. Akala nga ng mga guards estudyante pa rin siya. Sabi niya nandito raw siya sa building kasi hinahanap ka niya. Kaya napunta ako rito. Andito ka lang pala." Binigyan siya ni Kyungsoo ng tingin na nagsasabing hindi siya natuwa sa napanood niya. "Sino yung kanina? Kaibigan mo?"____

 _ _ _ _"Ah, si Sehun. Siya lang naging kaibigan ko rito actually."____

 _ _ _ _"Ngayong wala na si Jongdae, wala ka ng adopted mother na magpaparada sayo sa mga tao para magkaroon ka ng kaibigan." Napangiti si Kyungsoo ng kaunti. Sumeryoso ulit siya pagkatapos ng ilang segundo. "Alam ba ni Chanyeol na nagsisigarilyo ka?"____

 _ _ _ _"No! Wag mo sasabihin!" sigaw ni Jongin. "Ako na. Ako na ang magsasabi. Balang araw."____

 _ _ _ _"Jongin, may problema ka ba?"____

 _ _ _ _Siguro dahil sa matagal na nilang hindi pagkikita, o dahil alam niyang hindi madaldal si Kyungsoo, binuhos ni Jongin ang lahat ng hinaing at pinagdaraanan niya kay Kyungsoo. Iniwan niya ang mga detalye tungkol sa alitan nila ni Chanyeol--tutal, nagkaayos naman na sila--pero lahat ng tungkol sa mga boses sa utak niya at ang pagkawala ng gana sa pagaaral, sinabi niya. Sa bandang huli, nakasandal na si Jongin sa balikat ni Kyungsoo, pinipigilan na maiyak sa harap ng kaibigan.____

 _ _ _ _Pero hindi niya rin nakaya at napaluha rin siya.____

 _ _ _ _"Pagbibigyan kita ngayong araw lang," sambit ni Kyungsoo. "Normal lang naman ang burn out. Pero yung mga boses... hindi ko alam, Jongin."____

 _ _ _ _"Ah, hindi naman sila ganon kalala. Mahilig kasi ako magoverthink."____

 _ _ _ _" _Sila?_ " ____

____Umubo si Jongin at bahagyang iniba ang usapan. "Hindi ka ba hinahanap ni Baekhyun?" Siguro kung si Jongdae ang kausap ni Jongin ngayon, mas komportable siyang sabihin ang buong life story niya at hindi siya magiiwan ng kahit kapirasong detalye. Nakaramdam na naman siya kirot sa dibdib. Nami-miss na niya si Jongdae.____

 _ _ _ _"Hindi yon. Pinauwi ko na nga." Hawak-hawak ni Kyungso ang phone niya. "Baka kidnapin na naman ako at magpa-blowjob sa library."____

 _ _ _ _"Wow, Kyungsoo. Gusto mo ba akong masuka?"____

 _ _ _ _"Sana nagbibiro ako pero hindi. Kaya lang siya pumupunta dito para makipag-ano sa kung saan-saan. Masaya noong una pero ngayon parang gumawa na ata siya ng bucket list para sa bawat sulok ng university. Cute pero nakakapagod."____

 _ _ _ _"Ire-report ko na siya sa guard." Napatakip nalang si Jongin ng bibig habang ini-imagine kung ano anong ka-kinky-han ang umiiral sa utak ni Baekhyun. "At anong 'masaya noong una'?! Nag-agree ka talagang gawin ang mga 'yon? Wow, ewan ko na sa inyong dalawa. Naaawa ako sa founders ng ating school."____

 _ _ _ _"Wag kang mainggit na mas masaya ang sex life namin kesa sa inyo ni Chanyeol." Inikot ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata. "Even I know na hindi rin vanilla sila Jongdae at Minseok."____

 _ _ _ _"Pwede ba, nagpapasok ka lang ng mga hindi magagandang imahe sa utak ko!" Pinalo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya sure kung malilibugan siya na naguusap sila ng ganito o mandidiri na naiisip niya ang mga kaibigan niyang nakikipag-sex "Ano, kumusta na pala si Jongdae? Anong balita sa kanya?" Lumapit siya na tila hindi makahintay sa sagot.____

 _ _ _ _Pero simpleng kumibit-balikat lang si Kyungsoo. "Malay ko. Hindi na nga nagpaparamdam samin. Weird..."____

 _ _ _ _Napaisip si Jongin. Di kaya may pinagdadaanan din si Jongdae?____

 _ _ _ _☼☼____

 _ _ _ _ _HI JONGDAE. PUNTA KA RITO SA MCDONALDS SA_____

 _ _ _ _Tumigil ang mga daliri ni Jongin sa pagtatype. Binura niya ang una niyang tinype sa screen at nagisip ng bagong pwedeng sabihin.____

 _ _ _ _ _JONGDAE UYYY NAMISS MO BA AKO PUNTA KA RITO SA_ ____

____"Mali, mali, mali..." Binura niya ulit. Gusto niyang makaisip ng mas maayos na sasabihin kaso walang pumapasok sa utak niya, hanggang sa sumuko nalang siya at tinago ang phone sa bulsa. Kanina pa siya nagiisip kung itetext niya si Jongdae pero for some reason, nahihiya siyang itext ang kaibigan.____

 _ _ _ _Lumipas ang buong araw nang walang masyadong nangyari. Well, may nadulas na bata sa bandang CR at nagreklamo yung nanay kahit may wet floor sign naman na nakalagay. Sinubukan ni Jongin na huwag maging mukhang patay pero nahihirapan siya. Kakaiba tuloy ang mga tingin sa kanya ng ibang customer.____

 _ _ _ _Buong araw inisip ni Jongin kung anong magandang sabihin kay Jongdae. Kung pumunta nalang kaya si Jongin sa bahay nila?____

 _ _ _ _"Uy, sige pre. Alis na'ko. Ingat," sabi ng isang katrabaho ni Jongin bago umalis. Naiwan siya sa tapat ng saradong McDonald’s. Nagkatinginan si Jongin at ang guard. Sinipsip ni Jongin ang dala-dala niyang Coke Float bago nagsimulang lumakad papaalis.____

 _ _ _ _Kung tama ang naalala niya, kailangan mag-jeep mula rito papunta sa malapit kila Jongdae. Tapos...____

 _ _ _ _"Hoy!"____

 _ _ _ _Sasakay na sana si Jongin sa jeep nang may sumigaw sa kanyang likuran. Pagkatingin niya, nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata at napabukas siya ng bibig sa bigla nang makita niya si Jongdae. Tuluyan na ba siyang nasiraan ng ulo at nagiilusyon na lamang siya?____

 _ _ _ _"Para kang tanga. Papasukan ng langaw yang bibig mo!" Lumapit sa kanya ang kaibigan at grabe, totoo nga ang taong nasa harap niya dahil ramdam niya ang pasmado nitong kamay na dahan-dahang nagsara sa kanyang bibig. Nakangiti si Jongdae, at pansin ni Jongin ang wrinkles sa gilid ng mata.____

 _ _ _ _"Walanghiya ka rin, eh, no? Ni wala man lang pakiramdaman?!" sigaw ni Jongdae. Humiyaw si Jongin nang masampal siya ng kaibagan sa likod. "Tara nga. Harang tayo sa daan."____

 _ _ _ _Tameme si Jongin habang naglalakad sila pabalik sa McDonalds para makiupo sa labas. Parang may nagtahi ng mga labi niya para hindi siya makasalita. Hinintay siya ni Jongdae na kumibo. Dahil awkward na, biglang hinablot ni Jongdae ang Coke Float ni Jongin at sumisipsip rito. "Jongin..." ani Jongdae. Kumapit siya sa braso ni Jongin, lumapit, at sumandal sa balikat. "...break na kami ni Minseok."____

 _ _ _ _"Huh?! Ano!" Biglang bulaslas ni Jongin at natulak niya si Jongdae ng di sinasadya. Ang tagal nilang hindi nagkita tapos biglang ito ang una niyang ibubungad?____

 _ _ _ _"Aray ko ha." Inirapan siya ni Jongdae. "Pero okay pa naman kami dahil sinabi niya sa akin kung saan ka nagtatrabaho. Speaking of..." Sinunggaban ni Jongdae ang leeg ni Jongin. "Sinong nagsabing magtrabaho ka, ha?! Nasunugan ba kayo at biglang nawalan ka ng pera?! Paano na pag-aaral mo?!"____

 _ _ _ _"T—Teka, Jongdae!" Inalis ni Jongin ang mabigat na hawak ni Jongdae. "Hindi naman sa gano'n! Saka ‘wag mo baguhin yung topic! Sinimulan mo tapos lalayasan mo bigla! Ikaw ang magpaliwanag. Break na kayo ni Minseok? Bakit?" Pakiramdam ni Jongin hindi na niya kilala ang taong kaharap niya. Palagi dapat siyang updated tungkol sa kaganapan sa buhay ni Jongdae kaya feeling niya ang laki na ng distansya nila sa isa't isa. Sila Minseok at Jongdae ang huling magkasintahang ine-expect niyang maghihiwalay.____

 _ _ _ _"Pwede ba ipahiram mo muna sakin uli yung balikat mo bago ako magsimula?" pakiusap ni Jongdae.____

 _ _ _ _"Baka atakihin mo na naman ako, bwisit ka."____

 _ _ _ _"Titignan natin." Hinablot ni Jongdae ang kanyang braso at sumandal muli sa kanyang balikat. Nabalutan ng nostalgia si Jongin. "Maniwala ka man o sa hindi, ako ang nagpatalsik--okay, masyadong hard yung 'magpatalsik'. Pero pinalayas ko na siya sa bahay. Tutal kaya niya namang mag-rent muna." Alam ni Jongin na kahit nagpapakitang tapang si Jongdae ngayon, nakakasakit din sa kanya na ikuwento ito. Mas dumiin ang kapit sa kanya ng kaibigan. "Sabi ni Mama nakaka-distract lang siya sa pag-aaral ko. At totoo naman. Hindi ako makapag-focus kung nandyan siya. Kaya pinaintindi ko sa kanya yun. Ewan. Ano, um, nagplano kami na pagkatapos ko nalang mag-graduate tsaka nalang maging kami ulit. Pero... ewan? Instead na ma-motivate ako, nasasaktan lang ako araw-araw kapag gumigising ako na hindi siya katabi."____

 _ _ _ _Basa na ang balikat ni Jongin nang matapos si Jongdae. Never pa niyang nakitang umiyak ang kaibigan. Kahit na nasasaktan ito noong bata pa sila, babangon lang uli si Jongdae na nakangito. Kahit paglaki nila, pinagkakait pa rin ni Jongdae ang kanyang emosyon. Siya yung tipong iiyak lang kapag magisa, kapag wala nang ibang nakakakita sa kaniya.____

 _ _ _ _"You big baby," biro ni Jongin bago niya niyakap si Jongdae papalapit sa kanya. Ayaw niyang marinig at makitang umiiyak si Jongdae. Masakit sa tenga, sa dibdib. Hinding-hindi niya hahayaan na maulit ito, pinapangako ni Jongin. "At least willing to wait siya. Dapat pagbutihin mo naman sa part mo. Baka naman ten years later, di ka parin tapos mag-aral?!"____

 _ _ _ _"Gago." Suminghot si Jongdae at pinipigilan ni Jongin ang tawa kasi ang _cute_ ng ilong ni Jongdae pag namumula. Iba sa pula tuwing lasing siya. "Nagtatry na ako, okay. Wala akong absent kahit isa ngayong semester, ano ka." Nagsawa na si Jongdae sa posisyon at humiga nalang, nakapatong ang ulo sa mga binti ni Jongin. Hindi napigilan ni Jongin at piningot niya ang ilong ni Jongdae. "Aray! Magsasakitan nalang ba tayo dito?!" ____

____"Na-miss ko yung pangit mong mukha." Tumingala si Jongin at nakitang may mga ilang nadaan na pinagmamasdan sila. Umiwas sila ng tingin at nagbulungan. "Jongdae, akala na naman ng mga tao naglalandian tayo." At dahil gustong mangasar ni Jongin, nagakma siyang hahalikan niya si Jongdae sa harap nila.____

 _ _ _ _"Puta, ano yan!" Sinampal papalayo ni Jongdae ang mukha ni Jongin. Natatawa si Jongin sabay hawak sa nahapding pisngi. "Sisigaw ako ng 'rape'!"____

 _ _ _ _"Mahiya ka nga sa sarili mo," irap ni Jongin. "Di ka naman matangkad. Di naman kulot buhok mo. Di naman Park Chanyeol pangalan mo."____

 _ _ _ _Ngumiti si Jongdae at sinundot ang pisngi niya. "Wow. In love na in love ka pa rin kay Chanyeol, ano? Sabagay. Dalawang tanga nagsama. Bagay nga naman."____

 _ _ _ _Napasimangot si Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _"Uy, nagbibiro lang ako," linaw ni Jongdae.____

 _ _ _ _"Hindi. Ano kasi, eh..." Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo at naghanda nang sabihin ang lahat. Buong buo. Uncensored version (except kung kailangan).____

 _ _ _ _Sinubukan ni Jongin na ikwento ang nangyari sa kanila noong nakaraang taon nang hindi umiiyak. Tuwing dumadating siya sa problema niya sa school at kay Chanyeol, parang may naghihiwa talaga ng sibuyas sa harap niya. Hindi niya hinayaang magsalita si Jongdae hangga't di pa siya tapos, lalo na sa mga patungkol kay Sehun. Inirapan nalang siya ni Jongdae sa buong 'Sehun' at 'sigarilyo' segment. Pero bumalik ang simpatya nito nang dumating siya sa namumuong problema ni Jongin. Ang pagkawala niya ng gana sa buhay.____

 _ _ _ _Nagpunas si Jongin ng luha niya. Naghintay. "Oh, ano? Asan na mga sermon mo, Father?"____

 _ _ _ _Sa halip nang sigawan siya katulad ng normal na Jongdae, niyakap (read as: sinakal) nalang siya nito sa leeg. "Jongin! Ramdam kita!" hiyaw ni Jongdae habang nakayakap parin. "Ganito pala ang pinagdadaanan mo habang wala ako sa tabi mo! Ni hindi ka man lang lumapit sakin para humingi ng tulong! Edi sana naiwasan natin yang paninigarilyo na yan! Agh!" Galit nitong sigaw at diniinan niya lang ang yakap. Gusto niya atang maubusan ng hininga si Jongin. "Hindi na kita papakawalan ulit na bwisit ka!"____

 _ _ _ _"J—Jongdae!" Kinailangan niyang itulak ang kaibigan papalayo para makahinga nang maayos. "Okay lang. Hindi naman ako nagsisisi na nakilala ko si Sehun. Sayang lang talaga at hindi kami pwedeng maging magkaibigan uli. Baka sa susunod na buhay nalang... sa tamang panahon..."____

 _ _ _ _Tinignan siya ni Jongdae na parang tinubuan siya ng isa pang ulo. "Anong pinagsasasabi mo dyan? Kadiri ka magsalita, ha. Tignan mo, ang daming nagbabago kapag wala ako."____

 _ _ _ _"Kaya nga kailangan lagi ka nang nasa tabi ko." Ngumuso si Jongin. "Hindi mo 'ko iiwan kahit kailan ha!"____

 _ _ _ _"Masyado ka naman. Pero sige. Lifetime naman itong slave contract ko."____

 _ _ _ _Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na ngumiti sa mga sumunod na oras. Pakiramdam niya isang nawawalang piraso ay nabalik na sa kanya sa wakas. Parang kaninang umaga lang nagtataka pa siya kung ano ang sasabihin kay Jongdae. Ngayon daldal lang siya ng daldal na parang walang bukas.____

 _ _ _ _Nanatili sila sa harapan ng McDo hanggang sa may nakakakita sa kanilang baliw at nagtangkang habulin sila.____

 _ _ _ _☼☼____

 _ _ _ _"Jongin, matutunaw na yan sa tingin mo. Ilang oras ka nang nakatayo dyan?"____

 _ _ _ _"Huh?" Kumurap-kurap si Jongin at tsaka niya lang naintindihan ang tanong ng ate niya. "Wala lang. Tinitignan ko lang. Masama ba?"____

 _ _ _ _Binigyan lang siya ng ate niya ng masamang tingin bago umakyat sa taas. "Praning," narinig ni Jongin na sambit ng ate niya.____

 _ _ _ _Ang pinaguusapan nila ay ang plane ticket na nakalagay sa mesa. Kanina pa ito pinagmamasdan ni Jongin. Sa tingin niya, pag-umiwas lang siya ng tingin nang saglit, mawawala ito. Ito pa naman ay ticket papuntang US.____

 _ _ _ _"Ahhh!" Sigaw ni Jongin at kinuha niya ang ticket. Tumalon-talon siya sa sofa sa saya. Hindi siya makapaniwala na talagang hawak niya na ang bagay na makakapagpabago ng kapalaran niya. Ang bagay na maghahatid sa kanya kay Chanyeol. "Salamat, Lord!"____

 _ _ _ _Nagsimula ang lahat ng ito nang tumawag sa kanya si Kyungsoo kaninang umaga. Pinapapunta siya sa school. Kahit ayaw ni Jongin, sinunod na rin niya. Sapagkat si Kyungsoo rin naman ang naguutos. Inisip ni Jongin na baka importante ito. Laking gulat niya na hindi lamang si Kyungsoo ang naghihintay sa kanya, pero sila Baekhyun at Jongdae rin. Nagaaway ang dalawa sa likod habang inabot ni Kyungsoo ang ticket sa kanya.____

 _ _ _ _Parang tangang tinanong ni Jongin, "Ano 'to?"____

 _ _ _ _"Ticket po yan, sir. Para sa eroplano po, sir," ani Kyungsoo pagkatapos ay inikot niya ang kanyang mga mata. "Inaya na naman ako ni Dad na bumisita sa kanya. Sabi ko mamamatay muna ako bago mangyari yun. Pero binilhan niya parin ako. Kaya ito, binibigay ko na lang sa mga less fortunate na tulad mo."____

 _ _ _ _"Di mo sinasabing..."____

 _ _ _ _"Hay, Jongin. Naiwan mo ba utak mo sa kama? Oo, pwede ka na sumunod doon sa Chanyeol mo. Isang linggo ka lang dun, though."____

 _ _ _ _"Wha—Wha—Wha—" Natameme si Jongin nang napagtanto niya ang sitwasyon. Tinignan niya ang ticket. Talaga ba? Talaga bang nangyayari sa kanya 'to? Kung panaginip lamang ito, pinagdasal ni Jongin na sana di na siya magising. Lumapit siya kay Kyungsoo at yinakap ito nang mahigpit. "Soo! Di ko alam ang sasabihin ko. Basta—Basta salamat."____

 _ _ _ _"Huwag ka magpadala, Jongin. Binabribe ka ni Kyungsoo para masabing best friend mo siya." Nilapitan sila ni Jongdae at pinaghiwalay sila sa gitna.____

 _ _ _ _"Kasalanan ko bang hindi ka mayaman katulad ko, Jongdae?"____

 _ _ _ _Bago pa man sumigaw si Jongdae, inunahan na siya ni Jongin. "Oh my god! Pa'no na yung mga VISA gan'on? Hala—"____

 _ _ _ _"—Kumalma ka, Jongin. Mukha bang bibigay ko sayo yan nang hindi ako handa?" Pagkasabi ni Kyungsoo, bigla siyang niyakap ni Baekhyun sa likod, nakangisi kay Jongin. Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin. "Si Baekhyun na ang nagasikaso. Alam mo namang sa travel agency nagtatrabaho ang nanay niya. Okay na yung mga dokumento mo."____

 _ _ _ _"Uh, hindi naman basta basta inaano ng travel agency yun ah. Panong..."____

 _ _ _ _"Shh. May mga bagay na mas nakakabuting hindi mo malaman, Jongin." Kinindatan siya ni Baekhyun. Kinilabutan si Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _"Scammer ka talaga," akusa ni Jongdae. "Susumbong kita sa pulis."____

 _ _ _ _"Pwede ba." Nagsimula na naman ang dalawa. "Ang agenda natin rito ay tulungan si Jongin na matira ulit ni Chanyeol."____

 _ _ _ _"What the fuck!" sabat ni Jongin, namumula.____

 _ _ _ _"Kaya gamitin mo nang mabuti yan, Jongin," tuloy ni Baekhyun. Ngumiti ang lalaki sa kanya. "Round trip na yan. Baka masyado kang mag-enjoy dun ay hindi ka na umalis. Tatlong araw ka lang diyan, par."____

 _ _ _ _At yun na nga nangyari. Nilapit sila ni Jongin, sayang saya, at niyakap nang sabay-sabay, na naguwi na naman sa sabunutan nila Jongdae at Baekhyun dahil naapakan ng isa ang kabila. Laking pasalamat ni Jongin na bumalik na ang lahat sa dati. Ngayon, isa nalang talaga ang kulang.____

 _ _ _ _Ang giliw niyang si Kulot. Wow, nasabi niya ‘yon ng hindi nandidiri sa sarili. Nasiraan na nga siya ng bait!____

 _ _ _ _"Hoy, bumaba ka nga riyan sa sofa!" sigaw ng ate niya.____

 _ _ _ _☼☼____

 _ _ _ _Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin na ilang oras nalang at magkikita na sila ni Chanyeol. Matagal tagal pa lalo na’t nandito pa lamang siya sa airport, actually. Pero kahit ganoon, sabik na sabik ang binata kakaisip sa mababawasang distansya ng nobya mula sa kanya.____

 _ _ _ _Buhay na buhay ang group chat nila. Pati sila Minseok at Jongdae na nagiiwasan pati sa online ay sabay na iniispam si Jongin. Lahat sila ay nagsasabing mag-ingat si Jongin sa biyahe at mag-ingat na rin si Chanyeol dahil paparating na si Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _Mga tatlong linggo nang nakararaan nang mabalitaan ni Chanyeol ang tungkol sa kaniyang flight at of course, tuwang tuwa ito. Kahit na tatlong araw lamang ang pananatili ni Jongin doon ay hindi pa rin makapaghintay ang kanyang boyfriend para i-tour daw siya at ipakilala sa lahat ng kakilala niya.____

 _ _ _ _Napangiti si Jongin. Napahinto lang siya nang tumunog ang kanyang phone at nakita niyang gustong makipagvideo-chat ni Kyungsoo. Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin dahil ni minsan hindi ata siya tinawagan kahit kailan ni Kyungsoo.____

 _ _ _ _Sinagot niya ang tawag at nagayos ng buhok habang nagloload ang video ni Kyungsoo. “Hoy, ano, bakit?” bati sa kanya ni Jongin. Masyadong malapit ang phone ni Jongin sa kanyang mukha kaya ilong at labi lamang ang nakikita ni Kyungsoo.____

 _ _ _ _“Ano ba yan, ang lapit mo masyado,” sabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, nakasimangot na naman.____

 _ _ _ _Inilayo ni Jongin ang camera at tumingin sa paligid at baka sakaling may magsnatch ng phone niya. “Oh ano nga? Ba’t ka napatawag?”____

 _ _ _ _“Gusto lang kita bigyan ng warning.”____

 _ _ _ _Inikot ni Jongin ang kanyang mga mata. Jusko talaga ‘tong si Kyungsoo, biglang naging maalalahanin na. Guguho na ata ang mundo. “Oo na. Huwag kong itatry yung airport food, blah blah blah. Kyungsoo naman, tourism student ako—”____

 _ _ _ _“—Hindi ‘yun. Jongin, may sasabihin ako sayo. May nasabihan nga pala ako tungkol diyan sa field trip mo.”____

 _ _ _ _Sumeryoso ang tono ni Jongin. “Huh? Sino? At ano naman? Alam naman ng lahat—”____

 _ _ _ _“—Yung smoking buddy mo. Ano nga uli pangalan ‘nun? Basta, if ever nag punta siya diyan...”____

 _ _ _ _Natigilan si Jongin. Kumurap ng ilang beses. Bakit ngayon pa? “Kyungsoo, kailangan mong tigilan yang habit mong maginterrupt tungkol sa hindi naman magandang bagay bagay.” Pero hindi si Kyungsoo ang nasa isipan ni Jongin ngayon. Ni hindi nga siya nakatingin sa kaibigan sa phone niya, kung hindi sa lalaking nakatayo sa harap niya. May iba sa posture ni Sehun. Hindi mapakali na hindi rin alam ang gagawin. Nahihirapan siyang ibalik ang tingin ni Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _“Jongin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, nagtataka kung bakit biglang napatunganga ito sa kabilang linya. “Ano bang—” Hindi na pinatapos ni Jongin ang tanong ni Kyungsoo at binabaan na niya ito. Lagot siya kay Kyungsoo pag-uwi niya panigurado.____

 _ _ _ _“Sehun?” Nauna na si Jongin magsalita.____

 _ _ _ _“Hi.” May iba na rin sa boses niya. Hindi na pamilyar o sadyang kinalimutan na ni Jongin. “Magbo-board ka na ba?”____

 _ _ _ _Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Jongin. Ninyerbos siya bigla. “May oras pa ako,” sagot niya, iniimbita—inaalok si Sehun na kausapin siya. Humihiling na sana nga… sana nga magkaroon na ng maayos na closure sa kanilang dalawa. Sa kung ano man ang meron sila.____

 _ _ _ _Kinuha ni Sehun ang imbitasyon at umupo sa kanyang tabi. Ilang segundo bago ito magsalita, halatang hinahanap ang susunod na dapat sabihin. “Ganoon na ‘yon? Isang note at akala mo kaya mo ‘kong… kaya mo ‘kong itapon nang basta basta? Ano yun, Jongin? Parang ang gago naman.”____

 _ _ _ _Saglitang tumingin si Jongin sa paligid. Baka may nakarinig. Kahit na wala naman siyang dapat ikakaba. Dahil alam niyang kahit gaano kagalit si Sehun, hindi ito basta basta magwawala at gagawa ng eksena. “Sehun,” ani niya, boses ay mababa. “Alam mo naman na walang patutunguhan kung ano mang… ano mang nangyari sa atin.”____

 _ _ _ _“Alam ko naman ‘yon, eh. Masakit lang na basta basta ka lang nawala at inisip mo na sapat na ang isang note para tanggapin kong itinapon mo lang akong parang pinagsawaang laruan.” Kalma ang boses ni Sehun pero ramdam na ramdam ni Jongin ang poot sa bawat salitang binitawan nito. Ang mas masakit pa ay tama ang mga pinagsasabi ni Sehun. Hindi niya man lang cinonsider kahit isang segundo man lang ang nararamdaman nito.____

 _ _ _ _At dahil alam niyang nasa mali siya, natameme na lamang si Jongin. Ano pa nga bang magagawa niya? Magsorry na naman?____

 _ _ _ _Tinignan lang siya ni Sehun na parang di siya makapaniwala sa nakikita niya. Kita sa itsura nito na pinipigilan niya ang sariling suntukin si Jongin. Umiling ito. “You know what? _Fuck you,_ Jongin. Manggagamit ka kasi may tama ka sa ulo. Sa puso. O kahit ano mang kagaguhan ang nararamdaman mo. Sorry pero puta, obvious naman na galit pa rin ako.” Tumayo na si Sehun, hindi nakayanan ang lahat ng emosyon na binubuhos niya ngayon. “Ewan ko nga kung bakit pumunta pa ako rito. Akala ko kaya na kitang harapin.” Saglit na gumalaw ang mga kamay ni Sehun at akala ni Jongin ay sasapakin na talaga siya nito ngunit may nilabas lang si Sehun sa maliit niyang bag na dala. “Eto. Regalo ko sana. Peace offering. Pero letse, bahala na, sayo na ‘yan. Dada ka ng dada tungkol sa libro na yan.” ____

____Sinalo ni Jongin ang librong ibinato sa kanya ni Sehun. Halos lumuwa ang mga mata niya nang makitang ito ang bagong labas ng _Huwag Mo Paglaruan Ang Aking Puso,_ volume 12. Kakaunting bookstores pa lang ang naglalabas nito. Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin na nakikinig pala si Sehun tuwing nagkukwento siya tungkol dito. “S—Sehun, hindi ko pwedeng iaccept—” Pero nang siya’y tumingala, nawala nang parang bula si Sehun, walang iniwan kung hindi ang mga tahimik na salitang kanina pa bumabagabag kay Jongin: _Kasalanan mo ang lahat._____

 _ _ _ _“Ang sama mo talagang tao,” bulong ni Jongin sa sarili, kinakapa ang nakaumbok na mga letra sa takip ng libro. Halos hindi niya nakilala ang sariling boses na sumagot sa kanya, “Akalain mo nga naman, hindi ka nagiisa sa opinyon mong ‘yan.”____

 _ _ _ _☼☼____

 _ _ _ _Napaka-anticlimactic na muli nilang pagkikita ni Chanyeol. Walang sorpresa. Walang fireworks. Walang kahit ano maliban na lamang sa mahigpit na yakap at tuwang tuwa na halos maiyak na ekspresyon ni Chanyeol. Pero ang mas maganda? Masaya si Jongin. Masaya si Jongin na napakasimple lang ng kanyang nobyo. Masaya si Jongin na sa personal niya nakikita ang mangiyak ngiyak na ngiti ni Chanyeol at hindi galing sa munting screen lamang. Masaya si Jongin na sa wakas, labis ang kanyang tuwa sa loob ng haplos at yakap ni Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _“Uy,” bulong sa kanya ni Chanyeol, mapaglaro ang ngiti na siya namang paboritong ekspresyon ni Jongin sa kanya. “Tumaba ang baby ko,” asar nito, akmang kakagatin ang pisngi ni Jongin subalit naalala niya kaagad na nasa pampubliko silang lugar.____

 _ _ _ _“Ang sama mo.” Birong sinampal ni Jongin ang dibdib ng kasintahan, nahihirapan huminga dahil sa higpit ng yakap nila. Walang pumapansin sa kanilang dalawa, halos karaniwan lang sa iba ang kanilang ginagawa. O sadya wala silang pakialam.____

 _ _ _ _“Ang lamig. Hindi ako sanay.”____

 _ _ _ _“Gusto mo lang ata yakapin kita ng mas mahigpit, eh. Hiya ka pang sabihin.” Binalot siya ni Chanyeol sa isang mas mahigpit na yakap kasama ang two layers nitong suot. Mas lalong nahirapan si Jongin sa paghinga.____

 _ _ _ _Hindi sa suffocating, pero hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala sa lubos na kasiyahan na nararamdaman niya ngayong araw habang tinotour siya ni Chanyeol sa iba’t ibang lugar na parang walang nagbago sa kanila. Na parang sila pa rin katulad ng dati. Dalawang magkaibigan na hindi aakalaing mapupunta sila sa ganito. At maganda ‘yon. Tinatrato ni Chanyeol na walang nangyari. Na balik lang sila sa dati.____

 _ _ _ _“Saan mo pa gustong mamasyal? Mahirap kasi tatlong araw ka lang pero pagkakasyahin natin.”____

 _ _ _ _“Hindi ako pumunta rito para magbakasyon. Kahit wag na, Chanyeol. Kahit tambay lang tayo run sa apartment mo o ano. Tsaka nalang ako mamasyal,” may onting kapaguran sa kanyang tono. “Maybe one day bumisita tayong dalawa rito. Yung mas maganda yung sitwasyon natin.”____

 _ _ _ _Nagmuni-muni si Chanyeol pero alam ni Jongin na irerespeto nito ang kahilingan niya. “Okay. Sure ka ba talaga?”____

 _ _ _ _“Chanyeol.” Sinandal ni Jongin ang ulo sa balikat nito. Nasa ibang larawan na ang pagiisip niya. “Naalala ko pa yung unang kita ko sayo. Inisip ko para kang siraulo kumpara sa ate mong napakaganda at kinaadikan ko pa. Kinamumuhian pa kita ‘non,” tawa niya, pinagmamasdan kung paano umusok ang kanyang hininga at nawala.____

 _ _ _ _“Sino nga bang mag-aakala na ngayon gusto mo na akong asawahin?”____

 _ _ _ _“Ano ba yan, panira ka.” Pero nakangiti si Jongin. “May way ka rin sa mga words mo, eh no?”____

 _ _ _ _At gamit nga ng kanyang pananalita ay nadala ni Chanyeol si Jongin pabalik sa kanyang apartment. Wala pa sila sa pinto ay bukas na lahat ng butones ni Jongin, nakapikit ang mga mata nang dumapo ang mga sabik na labi ni Chanyeol sa kanyang leeg. Kinapa ni Chanyeol sa kanyang likuran ang bukasan ng pinto, at halos mahulog ang dalawa dahil sa ngayon, wala sila sa katinuan.____

 _ _ _ _“T—Teka, Chanyeol,” sinubukan ni Jongin magsalita. Pababa na ng pababa si Chanyeol sa kaniya. “Baka biglang dumating yung roommate mo.”____

 _ _ _ _“Wag kang mag-alala, baby,” Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang dibdib ni Jongin na para bang batang nabigyan ng paborito niyang kendi. Gumaspang ang boses ni Chanyeol at bumilis ang hininga. “We’re all alone tonight. Ikaw at ako lamang. You have no idea kung gaano ko namiss ‘to, fuck.” Ungol na lamang ang nasagot ni Jongin nang itulak siya ni Chanyeol sa pader nang may kalakasan at bigla na lang itong nangagat ng balikat. Dapat masaktan si Jongin. Dapat humiyaw siya sa sakit. Pero puro sarap lang ang lumalabas sa kanya.____

 _ _ _ _Siguro dahil sa sabik nila sa isa’t isa, pero mas lalong… _rougher than usual_ ang unang pagtatalik nila. Hindi pinagpahinga ni Chanyeol si Jongin. Sige pa rin kahit ubos na ang stamina nito. Hindi namamalayan ni Jongin na tumutulo ang mga luha niya sa tuwing siya ay nilalabasan. Halong sakit, saya at sarap. Hiling niya lang na sana soundproof ang mga pader dahil kung hindi ay maraming mabubwisit kay Chanyeol bukas dahil sa mga malalakas na ungol ni Jongin. ____

____Nang mukhang maguumaga na at sa wakas ay nanghihina na si Chanyeol, inilapit ni Jongin ang kanilang mga mukha at binigyan niya ito ng matalik na halik. Walang halong iba kung hindi pagmamahal ang binuhos ni Jongin sa halik na iyon, na siya namang sinuklian ni Chanyeol nang hindi mabangis ngunit malumanay.____

 _ _ _ _“I love you,” agad na sinabi ni Jongin nang sila’y nagtigil. “I can’t love anyone else but you. I don’t wanna think about loving anyone else but you.”____

 _ _ _ _Ang tingin na binigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang nagsabi ng lahat: ikamamatay niya kung kailanman ay mawala sa kanya muli si Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _☼☼____

 _ _ _ _Pangalawang araw nang makilala ni Jongin ang mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol. Nagsidatingan ang mga ito habang naga-almusal. Almusal meaning nasa kalagitnaan sila ng susunod na round habang ang mga kape’y nakalimot na sa tabi ng kama.____

 _ _ _ _Doon na nakilala ni Jongin si Kris at ang isa pa nilang kaibigan na si Luhan. Nahihiyang ipinakilala ni Jongin ang sarili. “Sorry,” pagpapaumanhin ni Jongin, namumula pa rin.____

 _ _ _ _Inirapan lamang ni Chanyeol ang dalawa. “Obviously this is my boyfriend, Jongin,” pakilala nito sa kanya. Binigyan siya ng munting ngiti ni Kris at hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin matigil sa kakatawa si Luhan. Tumahimik lamang ito nang batukan siya ni Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _“So this is who you’ve been obsessing over,” komento ni Kris at pahapyaw niyang binigyan ng mapaglarong ngiti si Chanyeol bago bumalik ang atensyon niya kay Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _“He doesn’t know that,” ‘bulong’ ni Chanyeol kay Kris na halatang pinaparinig niya naman sa lahat. Ngiting kilig naman si Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _Sabay na silang apat magalmusal. Kwento lang ng kwento si Kris tungkol sa buhay niya, walang dudang gusto niya makilala siya ni Jongin in a good light dahil puro mga magagandang pangyayari lang ang kinukwento niya. Paniguradong tago ang baho nito, na napagdesisyunan ni Jongin na tanungin na lang si Chanyeol mamaya.____

 _ _ _ _Kabaligtaran naman si Luhan. Open siyang ikuwento ang mga hindi magaganda pero masasayang detalye tungkol sa kanya. Hindi nila katrabaho si Luhan pero kaibigan ito ni Kris sa club na pinupuntahan niya at doon sila nagkakilala ni Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _Pagkatapos ng almusal, nang nasabi na ng dalawa ang lahat ng kababalaghang nagawa ni Chanyeol, inaya ni Luhan si Chanyeol na kunin ang kotse ng kompanya sa labas.____

 _ _ _ _“Tara,” aya sa kanya ni Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _“Ah, sige, ikaw nalang muna. Maliligo muna ako.” Hinubad ni Jongin ang oversized shirt na kinuha niya sa drawer ni Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _Maingat siyang pinagmasdan ni Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _“Chanyeol, ano ba?” Nginitian siya ni Jongin. Ngayon siguro na nandito na siya, nahihirapan si Chanyeol na mahiwalay sa kanya kahit sa isang saglit. “Dito lang ako. Except pagbalik mo, mabango na ako.” Kumindat pa siya.____

 _ _ _ _Walang nagawa si Chanyeol kung hindi iwan siya. Huli na nang mapagtanto ni Jongin na magisa lang siya kasama si Kris sa bahay. Parang nawalan na siya ng ganang lumabas ng kwarto.____

 _ _ _ _Mabait naman si Kris. Kaya lang hindi pa rin maialis ni Jongin ang duda at ang pagkaingat niya sa sarili sa paligid nito. Bakit ba hanggang ngayon naiinis pa rin siya sa lalaki na ‘to?____

 _ _ _ _Kinuha na ni Jongin ang pamalit at ang towel at didiretso na sana siya sa banyo nang tinawag siya ni Kris. “Jongin?” Nanigas si Jongin sa kinatatayuan. Humarap siya sa lalaki na may plastik na ngiti.____

 _ _ _ _“Yeah?” Mas mabilis na matapos ni Jongin ang usapan ay mas maganda.____

 _ _ _ _“You don’t like me, do you?”____

 _ _ _ _Napakurap si Jongin. Paanong…? “H—ha?”____

 _ _ _ _“I can sense it,” sagot nito habang naghihiwa ng mansanas at saging. Dumapo ang mga mata ni Jongin sa matulis na kutsilyo. “No use in lying. Looking at you now, I can see that I’m correct.”____

 _ _ _ _“It’s not like that,” sagot ni Jongin. Gusto niyang tumakbo. Kailangan ba talaga niyang harapin ang mga kuwestiyon ni Kris ngayon?____

 _ _ _ _Tumigil si Kris sa kanyang ginagawa at napahinga si Jongin nang maluwag nang isinintabi nito ang patalim. Unti-onting lumapit si Kris sa kanya. “You think I like Chanyeol.” Hindi ito tanong.____

 _ _ _ _At hindi na naman makasagot si Jongin dahil tangina, tama siya. Hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin maalis sa maduming parte ng utak niya na baka may namamagitan sa kanila na hindi niya dapat malaman.____

 _ _ _ _“You’re right,” tuloy ni Kris, ngiting nakakapanindig-balahibo. Hindi namamalayan ni Jongin na pinipigilan niya na palang huminga. “I did.”____

 _ _ _ _ _Did?_____

 _ _ _ _“He was funny, charismatic and no one could have resisted that voice. That was all it took for me to fall for the guy. But of course, he couldn’t—doesn’t want you out of the picture. Even when you guys had a break and I was the only shoulder he could cry on.” Pumait ang ngiti ni Kris sa memorya. “You’re that special. So the next time you try to push him away, I won’t hesitate to remind you what you’re missing out on.”____

 _ _ _ _Nang matapos nang sabihin ni Kris ang lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin, doon na nahanap ni Jongin ang kanyang boses. Hindi siya basta papatalo sa isang lalaki na iilang buwan lamang kasama ni Chanyeol. “Okay, Kris, I got your message.”____

 _ _ _ _Lumapit si Jongin at kahit na mas matangkad pa si Kris ay pinanghinaan siya ni Jongin ng nakakamandag niyang irap. “But that should be the _last_ time you ever talk about my boyfriend that way. I won’t be ever removed from that… from that _picture_ no matter how hard you try. At subukan mo lang na tsansingan si Chanyeol, ako mismo ang pupulot ng kutsilyo na yan at tatagain ko yang titi mo. Nagkakaintindihan ba tayo?” Syempre sinali niya lang yung Tagalog in order to spite Kris dahil ngayon na nakikita niyang nanliliit si Kris sa kanyang tingin, alam niyang siya ang nanalo. ____

____☼☼____

 _ _ _ _“Nagkagusto ka ba, kahit kailan, kay Kris?”____

 _ _ _ _Kung hindi lang seryoso ang tanong ni Jongin, tatawanan na sana niya ang pagkalambot ni Chanyeol habang nasa ilalim siya ni Jongin. “What? No. Huh? Bakit mo naman biglang natanong?”____

 _ _ _ _Kinalas ni Jongin ang sarili niya kay Chanyeol at nakita niyang dismayado ang boyfriend at mukhang hindi sila matatapos. Tumabi siya kay Chanyeol, kinuha ang palad nito at inilapit sa kanyang ngiting kanina pa gustong lumabas. “Wala lang.”____

 _ _ _ _“Wala lang? Bibigyan mo ‘ko ng blue balls dahil sa ‘wala lang’?” Nakataas ang isang kilay ni Chanyeol.____

 _ _ _ _“Gusto ko lang maging honest tayo sa isa’t isa.” Nilipat niya ang palad ni Chanyeol sa kanyang pisngi. “Dahil sinabi mong hindi, paniniwalaan kita.”____

 _ _ _ _“Jongin…” Bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol at iniayos ang sarili para nakaharap at titig siya ng masinsinan kay Jongin. “Wala akong nararamdaman para kay Kris. Kaibigan lang siya. Hindi ka niya kayang palitan. Dito palang oh,” Kinagat ni Chanyeol ang mababang labi ni Jongin at hinila ito.____

 _ _ _ _“Aray!” sigaw ni Jongin sabay tulak sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. “Seryoso kasi ako.”____

 _ _ _ _“Ano tingin mo sa’kin? Nagbibiro? Baby, wala ka dapat ikabahala. Papatayin ko muna ang sarili ko bago ako magisip ng ibang lalaki o babae.”____

 _ _ _ _“Ang morbid mo.” Nasa dulo na ng dila ni Jongin, ang kailangan lang niya gawin ay gawin itong mga salita. Natatakot lang siya na baka magbabago ang tingin sa kanya ng nobya. “Chanyeol, nags—smoke ako.”____

 _ _ _ _Naghintay si Chanyeol na baka may kasunod pa. Nang mapagtanto niya na wala, tumaas pa lalo ang kilay niya. “So?”____

 _ _ _ _Isinira ni Jongin ang mga mata, naghahanap ng tamang eksplanasyon. “Hindi ganoon kasimple. Ginamit ko siya na parang coping mechanism ko. Kasama… kasama ni Sehun. Para… baka kasi ano… uh... “ Walang ibang rason ang lumalabas sa kanyang bibig.____

 _ _ _ _Seryoso ang mukha ni Chanyeol. “At iniwan mo na rin ba ‘to… katulad ng pagiwan mo kay… Sehun?” Nagtatanong si Chanyeol, gustong manigurado na wala na talaga ang ibang lalaki sa buhay ni Jongin.____

 _ _ _ _“O—Oo! Tinigil ko na. Gusto ko lang sabihin sayo. Kahit na normal lang pero hindi normal yung time na yun sakin. Ugh, sorry, siguro para akong ewan ako magsalita ngayon.”____

 _ _ _ _“Okay,” ani Chanyeol. “Okay. Okay lang. That’s over. May hindi ka pa ba sinasabi sakin? Kasi now is a good time para ilabas mo kung meron man.”____

 _ _ _ _Kumagat-labi si Jongin. “Ano—ano, eh… hindi na ako pumapasok sa school.” Hinanda na niya ang sarili niya at isinara ang mga mata sa antisipasyon na sisigawan siya ni Chanyeol. Nagtaka siya ng walang sumalubong sa kanya na kahit anong katulad nito.____

 _ _ _ _Ganoon pa rin ang masid ni Chanyeol. “Anong nangyari?” simpleng tanong nito.____

 _ _ _ _Mas nakakatakot para kay Jongin ang isang Chanyeol na hindi mo mabasa. Katulad ng Chanyeol na sinigawan siya sa Skype. Nanginginig si Jongin dahil alam niya kung gaano kaimportante kay Chanyeol ang pag-aaral. “Ayoko na kasi, eh. Oo, tinatamad ako. Pero ito yung tipong...alam mong kahit anong pilit mo, hindi ka makakabangon. Nagegets mo ba ako?”____

 _ _ _ _Umiling ang kasintahan at ikinalungkot niya ‘to. Wala bang makakaintindi sa kanya? Nanginig ang kanyang paningin habang sinubukan ni Chanyeol unawaan ang kanyang sitwasyon. “Yung course ba? Lumipat ka nalang uli. Ano bang gusto mong gawin?”____

 _ _ _ _“Wala, Chanyeol!” Hindi niya sinasadyang sumigaw. “Yun ang problema. Wala akong gustong gawin sa buhay ko. This is gonna sound creepy pero ikaw na nga lang ang kinakapitan ko.” Pinangako ni Jongin sa sarili na hindi siya iiyak ngayon. Na magpapakatatag siya kapag sinabi na niya kay Chanyeol ang lahat. Pero bawat sandaling lumilipas ay tsaka namang sikip ng hindi makitang kapit sa kanyang leeg.____

 _ _ _ _“Do you need professional help?”____

 _ _ _ _Ngayon lang sineryoso ni Jongin ang tanong na yan. “I don’t know? May… may problema ba talaga sa’kin, Chanyeol?” Kinurap niya pabalik ang mga luhang naghihintay makalabas. “May toyo na ba talaga ako sa ulo? Oh my god, anong sasabihin ko sa ate ko? Pa’no ko masosolve ‘to—Chanyeol—”____

 _ _ _ _“—Shh, baby, kumalma ka.” Tinahan siya ni Chanyeol, marahang hinaplos sa kanyang pisngi. “Pagbalik mo sa Pilipinas, ko-kontakin natin si Jongdae para tulungan kang magpabook ng appointment. Kumportable ka naman sa kanya diba?”____

 _ _ _ _Tumango lang si Jongin na parang bata. “Hindi ba pwedeng… sumama ka?” Bakit hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin makuha ni Chanyeol na isa siya sa mga rason kung bakit nagkaganito si Jongin? Inaasahan lamang ni Jongin ang isang _acknowledgment_ man lang na oo, Jongin, kasalanan ko nga na may abandonment issues ka na nagdulot sa pagkaganyan mo kahit tinatry ko lang naman mabuhay. Wow. Kahit ngayon sa utak niya talagang tunog-walanghiya kung ibintang nalang niya kay Chanyeol ang lahat ng ito. ____

____Problema ito ni Jongin. Hindi na siya dapat mangdamay. “Okay, kalimutan mo ang sinabi ko. Sige, papasama nalang ako kay Jongdae.”____

 _ _ _ _“Hindi, Jongin. Gusto kitang samahan. Gusto kong… ma-solve natin ang problema na ‘to at gusto ko nandun ako, believe me. Pero may three months pa ako rito at tingin ko dapat… may tumulong na sayo ngayundin. Hindi ko kayang sabihin na alam ko ang nararamdaman mo kaya sorry nalang kung magpakainsensitibo ako o ano.”____

 _ _ _ _Napangiti si Jongin. Malungkot. Bakit feeling niya siya ang pinakasuwerte pero pinakamalas dahil nagkaroon siya ng boyfriend na tulad ni Chanyeol. Suwerte dahil maeffort ito pero malas din dahil alam niyang kahit anong effort pa nito, nahihirapan siyang intindihan ang nararamdaman ni Jongin. “Yun lang. Yun lang sasabihin ko.”____

 _ _ _ _“Okay na, Jongin. Salamat sa pagsabi.” Hinaplos muli ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Jongin bago hinalikan ang kanyang noo. “At tsaka sa lahat. Dahil nandito ka pa rin. Dahil nakikita kong ikaw pa rin ang Jongin na minahal ko. Dahil pinili mo pa rin ako pagkatapos ng lahat. Mahal na mahal talaga kitang gago ka.”____

 _ _ _ _☼☼____

 _ _ _ _“Passport mo?”____

 _ _ _ _Kinalikot ni Jongin ang wallet. “Andito na.”____

 _ _ _ _“Wallet?”____

 _ _ _ _“Seriously? Hawak hawak ko na oh.”____

 _ _ _ _“Ah, yung cellphone?”____

 _ _ _ _Kinapa ni Jongin ang bulsa at naramdaman ang mabigat niyang phone na paniguradong may group chat na nags-spam ng puro ‘Ingat!’ as usual. “Nakalimutan kong i-airplane mode,” buntong-hininga niya habang pinakikiramdaman ang vibration ng mga sunod-sunod na notification.____

 _ _ _ _“Teka teka, may extra baggage ka po, sir.”____

 _ _ _ _“Ha? Ano ‘yun?”____

 _ _ _ _“Yung puso ko,” sinabayan ni Chanyeol ng kindat.____

 _ _ _ _“Ugh, _oh my god_.” Pinisil ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Chanyeol. “Mamimiss ko ‘tong kakornihan mo.” ____

____“You won’t be missing it for that long. Uuwi naman na ako in three months. And then, may unlimited supply ka na ng pagmamahal ni Park Chanyeol. Kasama na po yung sweet lines sa package, sir.”____

 _ _ _ _Natawa si Jongin. “Sira ulo.” Ngumiti siya nang malumanay. “Umuwi ka ha?”____

 _ _ _ _“Uuwi ako, Jongin,” pangako sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Uuwi ako kasama ang bagong bahay at ang apelyido ko na ipapasa ko sayo.”____

 _ _ _ _Halos lumuwa ang mga mata ni Jongin. Nagbibiro ba si Chanyeol? “Did you just subtly say na papakasalan mo ‘ko pagbalik mo?”____

 _ _ _ _Iniwas ni Chanyeol ang mga mata. “Ewan ko. May nagsabi ba ‘nun? Wala naman akong narinig.”____

 _ _ _ _Pero nakatunganga pa rin si Jongin sa kanya. “Oh my god, parang nagpropose ka sa akin pero out of all the anticlimactic things you’ve done, this one takes the cake.” Sinampal niya ang dibdib ni Chanyeol. Na medyo napalakas at napahiyaw ang nobyo. “Kakaiba ka.”____

 _ _ _ _“Binibiro lang kita,” tahan sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Hindi tungkol sa kasal pero itong… ito na basta basta ko lang sinabi sayo. Syempre mas may arte at pagka-extra ang proposal ko kaysa rito. Uyyy...” Tinusok niya ang hintuturo sa dibdib ni Jongin. “...abangan mo.”____

 _ _ _ _“Bahala ka na nga riyan.” Nagsimula nang tumalikod at lumisan si Jongin papunta sa loob ng airport pero wala pang ilang hakbang ay tumakbo siya pabalik at binigyan ng mapurok na halik si Chanyeol. Hindi siya magsasawang gawin ito nang paulit-ulit. “Just in case na nagtataka ka. My answer is ‘yes’.”____

 _ _ _ _Inikot ni Chanyeol ang mga mata sa narinig. “Trust me, hindi ako nagduda na iba ang isasagot mo.”____

 _ _ _ _“Kapal ng mukha… Wag kang magbabago, Park Chanyeol.” Hinayaan niyang magdikit ang kanilang noo for the last time. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung saan sila dadalhin ng kinabukasan. Hindi niya alam kung matutupad nga ba ang kanilang mga pangarap.____

 _ _ _ _Basta ang alam niya, kay Chanyeol niya lang mahahanap ang tunay na kaligayahang napag-alaman niyang di niya kailanma’y mahahanap sa iba.____

 _ _ _ _“Hihintayin mo ‘ko, ha?” pakiusap ni Chanyeol, mga mata’y kumikislap, naghihintay ng sagot na katulad ng iba ay alam niya na ang nilalaman.____

 _ _ _ _“Is Jongin going home or do I have to book a hotel room?” sabat ng (buwisit) nilang driver na si Luhan, kanina pa nagmamasid sa kanilang telenovela.____

* * *

________

_MAKALIPAS ANG 8 TAON_

Hindi mapakali si Jongin. Sigurado siyang nakumpleto niya ang lahat ng kailangang gawin. Nakatatak na sa utak niya ‘yong munting listahan na noong nakaraang linggo pa niya namemorize.

 _1\. Maglinis ng bahay. Nagtapon si C ng Chipee sa ilalim ng sofa na ‘nakakalimutan’ niyang walisin. Pati yung pantalon ni M sa likod ng pinto na lagi mong nakakalimutan, Jongin, Diyos ko._  
2\. Magluto ng sinigang na hipon kahit ayaw mo ng hipon. ‘Yon ang gusto ng lahat, eh. Magluto ka nalang ng chopsuey dahil kailangang kumain ng gulay ni D. Si JD na ang magdadala ng ice cream. Walang peanuts o mao-ospital na naman si D.  
3\. Ihanda ang pagkain at pagdating ni C siya nalang ang pagpiliin mo ng wine.  
4\. I-ready ang stream ng The Lion King. _  
5\. Tawagan si C?_

Pinagiisipan pa ni Jongin ang huli. Kahit na ngayon pa lang, alam ni Jongin na hindi niya kayang istorbohin si Chanyeol sa trabaho. Hindi ibig sabihin ‘non ay hindi pa rin siya nate-tempt paminsan-minsan na tawagan ito para lamang marinig ang boses niya.

Naalala niya, walong taon nang nakakaraan nang makauwi si Chanyeol. At hindi ito nagbiro nang sabihin pagbalik niya ay pakakasalan niya si Jongin. Nasa kalagitnaan ng pagsalba ng mga bumabagsak niyang grades si Jongin nang bigla bigla lang sumulpot si Chanyeol para magpakasal. Ang ideya na ‘extra’ ni Chanyeol ay magp-propose sa harap ng pinakamaraming taong kilala niya. Sa case na ‘to, ang buong student body.

Nagpakasal sila sa maliit na simbahan at nahiya naman si Jongin sa katiting na inimbita niya kumpara sa buong angkan ni Chanyeol na dumalo. Kung sasabihin mo kay Jongin dati na magkakaasawa siya ng bente-anyos, tititigan ka lang niya na para kang tinubuan ng isa pang ulo.

 _Asawa._ Hanggang ngayon kakaiba pa rin ang tunog nito sa ulo niya. Legal na nilang pagmamay-ari ang isa’t isa? Wala nang mas hihigit pa sa konseptong ito.

Akala ni Jongin nagbibiro ito noong sabihin niyang babalik siya na may bahay na sa kanyang pangalan. Pero ngayon, nakatayo si Jongin sa mismong sahig na iniregalo sa kanila ng tatay ni Chanyeol pagkatapos makipagpustahan na bibigyan niya ang sariling anak ng bahay pag ito’y nagpakasal bago siya mag-25.

Dahil sa kagalingan niya sa trabaho, madalas na-promote si Chanyeol at nagparelocate siya pabalik si Pilipinas. At for a moment, akala ni Jongin kuntento na siya sa habang buhay.

Pero isang taon noon ang nakalipas nang sa graduation ni Jongdae ay nagkaroon ng ideya si Jongin. Isang ideya na hindi nagpakali sa kanya at muntik na niyang makalimutan na araw nga pala ito ni Jongdae at dapat maging masaya siya sa kaibigan.

“Pre,” tawag niya sa kaibigan nang masuway niya ang ibang tao na gustong kumausap kay Jongdae. “Importante.”

May nalilitong ngiti sa mga labi ni Jongdae at isinuot niya kay Jongin ang toga. “Oh? May problema ba sa medication—”

“—Gusto kong magkaroon ng anak.”

“Ha? Ano nga ulit? Kala ko kasi sabi mo gusto mong magkaroon ng anak, haha.” May hithit ang boses ni Jongdae sa dulo na ipinapahiwatig na in denial ang kaibigan niya.

“Gusto kong magkaroon ng anak,” ulit niya, kalma.

As expected, nabigyan siya ng mahabang sermon kung bakit nakakasama sa kanya ang mag-alaga ng isa pang tao lalo na’t hindi pa siya tapos pagalingin ang sarili niya. Na wala siyang magiging time para sa anak niya’t lalo na’t nasa kolehiyo pa siya. Na si Chanyeol lamang ang kumikita para sa kanilang dalawa at kahit na sapat na ‘yon, mas maganda pa ring dala-dala pa rin niya ang sarili niya. Pinagalitan rin siya ni Jongdae dahil sa halip na ang asawa niya ang unang kausapin niya tungkol dito, binabagabag niya si Jongdae.

“Graduate ka muna, advice ko lang sayo,” kinomento ni Jongdae at napadapo ang mga mata ng kanyang kaibigan sa kakilala nilang paparating. Nagiba ng itsura ni Minseok: tumanda, nag-ayos. Pero maliwanag pa rin sa kanyang mga mata na ang matagal na niyang hinihintay, ang tanging gusto niya lang sa buhay, ay nasa harap niya na ngayon at hindi niya pakakawalan ang oportunidad na ito.

“Minseok.” Halatang pinigilan ni Jongdae na magsaya sa pagdating ng dating kasintahan.

“Maiwan ko na kayo.”

“Jongin.” Hinablot ni Jongdae ang kanyang balikat. Mahigpit ang pagkakahawak niya na medyo napailing ang lalaki. “Tandaan mo ang mga sinabi ko. At… salamat. Sa pag-attend.”

“Alam ko namang hindi mo palalagpasin kung ako naman ang gumraduate.”

Akala ni Jongin hindi na talaga siya makakatapos. Mahirap pero kasama si Chanyeol at ang kanyang mga kaibigan at pamilya, kinaya niya. May mga araw nga na sa sobrang saya at kuntento niya, nakakalimutan niyang may problema siya. Problema na hindi basta basta nawawala at paniguradong habang-buhay niya ito kailangang tahakin.

Nakalipas ang dalawang taon at nakapagtapos nga ng pag-aaral si Jongin. Hindi pa niya nasasabi ang pangarap niyang madagdagan ang kanilang pamilya. Naghintay siya ng tamang panahon. Naghintay muna siyang sumikat ang sarili niyang _food blog_ na sa pamamagitan ng expertise nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol ay mabilis na sumikat at di niya namalayan ay kilala na pala sa mundo ng travelling.

Kaya wala naman sigurong masama nang mabanggit bahagya ni Jongin ang tungkol sa pagkakaroon ng anak habang nakapalibot silang dalawa sa isa’t isa sa sofa, nanonood ng Ang Probinsyano na hanggang ngayon ay nagpapalabas pa rin.

“Anak?!” Halos maluwa ni Chanyeol ang kinakaing chichirya. Pinaalalahanan ni Jongin ang sarili na maglinis kasi alam niyang hindi marunong humawak ng walis ang asawa. “San naman ‘to nanggaling?”

“Ayaw mo ba? I understand na big responsibility ito at... ‘Wag mo ‘ko tignan nang ganyan. Alam ko ang ginagawa ko at…” Kinuha ni Jongin ang nanlalamig na kamay ni Chanyeol at pinisil ito, nagmamakaawa. “...gusto ko pang i-strengthen kung ano mang meron tayo. Having a child… ewan… baka makakabuti satin.”

Hindi kumbinsido si Chanyeol pero alam ni Jongin na kalahati ng rason niya ay dahil hindi siya siguradong kaya ni Jongin mag-alaga ng isang bata. Na parang… unstable si Jongin sa mga mata niya.

“Hindi mo man lang ba ako pagkakatiwalaan?” Maayos na si Jongin. Kinaya niya na ang sarili niya. Ginawa niya ang lahat ng nasa _manual_ ni Jongdae, dalawang taong nakaraan. Bakit hanggang ngayon pagkakait pa rin sa kanya ito?

Kinalas ni Chanyeol ang hawak ni Jongin sa kanyang kamay at huminga ng malalim. “Hindi naman sa hindi kita pinagkakatiwalaan pero naga-alala ako na hindi pa ready ang… environment na ‘to para sa isang bata.”

“That’s bullshit at alam mo yan, Chanyeol.” Wala nang mas family-friendly sa buong neighborhood kaysa sa kanilang bahay. Ayaw lang aminin ni Chanyeol ang katotohanan.

Natulog nang galit si Jongin noong gabing iyon. Kung tutuusin, iyon ang unang beses na inis na inis siya sa asawa at hindi dahil nakalimutan nitong isara ang ref o hindi niya nabayaran yung bills. Pero hindi niya hinayaang kainin siya nang buo ng kanyang galit at nang maramdaman niya ang malambot na yakap ni Chanyeol ay napawi ang lahat ng poot ng kanyang damdamin.

Hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa batok at humigpit ang yakap nito. “Sorry, baby. Tama ka. I think masyado lang ako kabado kasi hindi ako sure kung bigla kang… magrelapse dahil I don’t know, magkalat yung bata o baka bigla nalang may gawin na ayaw mo.”

“Chanyeol, alam kong nagta-try ka pero ayaw kong tinatrato mo ‘ko na para akong baliw or something. Capable akong maging normal na tao at alam ko yata ang responsibilidad sa pagaalaga ng bata.”

Huminga lang ng malalim si Chanyeol sa kanyang likod at may sandaling akala ni Jongin ay nakatulog na ‘to sa pagod pero bigla itong umimik, “Okay, Jongin. Sige. Let’s try it.”

At doon sila nabiyayaan ng isang anghel na nagngangalang Daniel. Tatlong taon palang si Daniel nang maidagdag siya sa kanilang pamilya. Si Chanyeol ang pumili ng pangalang “Daniel” dahil… actually, mukhang nageenie-meenie-minie-mo lang si Chanyeol at pumili ng pinaka-karaniwang pangalan sa English.

Lumipas na ang natitirang limang taon. Limang taon na walang nangyaring kakaiba, na siya namang ikinasalamat ni Jongin. Lumaking matino si Daniel. Sinubukan talaga ni Jongin na magpakabuting ama sa bata at sa tingin niya’y maayos naman niyang nagawa ang trabaho niya.

Proud na proud si Jongin at Chanyeol na honor student ang kanilang anak. Mabait at masunuring bata pa ito. Sobrang pasasalamat ni Jongin na si Daniel ang nakuha nila. Wala nang iba pang mas madaling mahalin.

Kumawala si Jongin sa trip niya down the memory lane. Kanina pa pala nagriring ang telephone nila. Hinawi ni Jongin ang buhok, ininom ang malamig na kape na hindi niya namalayang hawak-hawak niya, inubos muna ito bago sagutin ang phone. “Hello?”

“Nagdedesisyon ako kung dapat ko bang ibigay sayo ‘tong wine or isa-akin nalang. Ewan, kumbinsihin mo nga ako,” bulaslas ng walang iba kung hindi si Baekhyun. Kung hindi naman busy si Baekhyun sa promotions sa US at sa pagcheck kung ilang sales na ang album niya, lagi siyang nakakahanap ng oras para abalahin si Jongin. “Bigay lang sakin ‘to ng fans ko. Actually, ikaw nalang muna kaya tumikim. Baka kasi nilagyan nila ng lason.”

“Wow, ako ang lahat ng fans mo kung ga’non nga,” sarkastikong sambit ni Jongin. “Dalhin mo nalang. May hinanda na ako rito. Sa ibang time nalang natin i-test ang theory mo.”

“Wait, Jongin, last question. Sa personal mong opinyon, mas maganda ba yung bago kong sound o dapat i-play it safe ko na muna at bumalik ako sa dati?”

Bumuntong-hininga na lamang si Jongin. Sa totoo lang, napakinggan na ni Jongin ang buong discography ni Baekhyun at napagtanto niya na wala namang nagbago o wala naman siyang “bagong sound” dahil halos magkatunog naman ang lahat ng mga albums niya. “Old sound,” ani niya pagkatapos magisip kung ano ang mas madaling ipaliwanag. “Baka you’d worry less na nilalason ka ng mga fans mo if you actually go with what they like.”

“Ga’non? Baka may tama ka. Sige, diretso na kami diyan pagclose namin. Para sa iyong impormasyon, iniisip ko pa rin kung worthy ka para sa one of a kind na win—”

“—Bye, Baek.” Nasa kalagitnaan palang ng dakdak si Baekhyun nang binabaan na siya ni Jongin. Napasulyap siya sa oras. Alas tres na. Sinundo na siguro si Daniel ni Jongdae at papunta na sila sa bahay ng huli. Tuwing Biyernes pinapayagan niyang bumisita si Daniel kila Jongdae para makipaglaro sa mga anak nitong si Soeul at Daeul.

Magte-text sana si Jongin sa kaibigan para matanong kung nasundo na niya ang anak ngunit muling nagring ang telepono. Sumimangot si Jongin nang mapaisip na si Baekhyun na naman tumatawag, walang dudang nakahanap na naman ng rason para abalahin si Jongin sa kanyang free time.

Sinagot niya ang telepono. “Baek, ano ba? May buhay rin ang iba sa’tin, ano—”

“—Mr. Park?”

Normally ibibigay niya ang phone kay Chanyeol dahil madalas siya ang kinikilala nilang ‘Mr. Park’. Kahit kinupkop na ni Jongin ang apelyido nito, kahit walong taon na silang mag-asawa, kapag ‘Mr. Park’ ang tinatawag, ang asawa ni Jongin ang hinahanap.

Pero kung kinakailangan nila si Chanyeol, pwede namang sa office sila tumawag. “Si Jongin Park ito,” sagot niya, noo’y nakanuot.

“Yes, Mr. Park. This is Daniel’s homeroom teacher Ms. Kwon. I called to talk to you about your son, Daniel? He’s uh… in trouble.”

Biglang sumulpot ang pangamba na kailanma’y hindi hinihiling ni Jongin na madama pagdating kay Daniel. Nanigas ang buo niyang katawan. Hindi siya makahinga. Sandamakmak na mga scenario ang naglaro sa kanyang mga isipan. Kidnapper, rapist, mamamatay-tao… lahat ng mga ito ang pwedeng nakapinsala sa kanyang anak—

“—Mr. Park?” tawag sa kanya ni Ms. Kwon sa kabilang linya, nag-aalala nang hindi siya nagsalita. “Mr. Park, is everything okay?”

“Miss, anong nangyari sa anak ko?!” tanong ni Jongin, ramdam kung paano unti-onting pinalilibutan ang kanyang katawan ng pangamba. Nasan na ba ang phone niya? Kailangan niyang matawagan si Jongdae.

Huminga ng malalim si Ms. Kwon. “Sir, calm down. Wala pong seryosong nangyari kay Daniel. He’s safe and sound at kakasundo lang po sa kanya ni Mr. Kim. I know him personally, Sir so I can confirm na siya nga ang sumundo kay Daniel. I called because may nangyari kanina sa class and I think you need to hear it.”

 _Okay,_ so at least wala sa tunay na kapahamakan ang kanyang anak. Muntik na siyang magwala at magpanic nang marinig na may nangyaring di maganda kay Daniel. Huminga ng malalim si Jongin nang ilang beses bago balikan ang guro. “Sorry. Na-ano lang ako. Yes, anong nangyari?”

“For our next activity kasi, sir, I asked them to bring something for Show and Tell. The theme has to be something that your parents cherish or treasure. Naconcern lang ako kasi nagtanong si Daniel about sa isang bagay and if he can bring it to Show and Tell.”

“Okay? Hindi ko nakikita kung ano ang maling—”

“—Sir, he asked what a… _dildo_ was because he overheard his parents talking about how they love it.”

“H—Ha?! _Excuse me?!_ ” Narinig ba niya ito nang mali? Isa ba ‘tong masamang panaginip? Hindi naman sinasabi ng guro na ito na ang kanyang anghel—ang kanyang Daniel—ay magkakaroon ng ganyang pananalita? Maliban nalang kung…

“Ayun nga po, sir. I don’t think he’s aware that it’s not appropriate. I talked to him after class before Mr. Kim picked him up. I also warned Mr. Kim because his daughter’s in that class… in case she starts using the word as well.”

Pero ang utak ni Jongin lumilipad sa huling beses na napagusapan o nagamit nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol ang kung ano mang dildo (hindi naman sa may collection sila o ano!). Ang naalala niya ay nakaraang linggo kung kailan inooverstimulate siya ni Chanyeol at pinilit siya ng bwisit umungol tungkol sa kung gaano niya kamahal ang parehas na dildo at titi na lumalabas pasok sa kaniyang dalawang butas.

Namula si Jongin. Kung iisipin, nakakapagtaka kung bakit pagbukas nila ng pintuan sa kwarto noon ay nakita nila si Daniel na walang kamuang-muang at nakatayo lang sa labas, hinihintay silang lumabas para magpasama sa park. Doon niya siguro nakuha ang ideya na mahalaga ang dildo sa tatay niya.

Halos masampal ni Jongin ang sarili. Wala siyang kwentang magulang.

“Sir? Are you still there?”

“Yes.” Kinolekta ni Jongin ang sarili. “I’m sorry, Ms. Kwon. Sisiguraduhin kong hindi na ito mauulit.”

“Yes, I think that would be better. Thank you, Mr. Park. Sana pa-refrain nalang po ang usage ng ganyang mga word around the kids, as you already know. Thank you.”

Binaba na ni Jongin ang telephone, hiyang-hiya tuwing iisipin na dahil sa kanya muntik na niyang marumihan ang kamusmusan ni Daniel. Tinawagan ni Jongin ang pangalawa niya sa emergency contact. “Jongdae,” bati niya, walang halong saya. “I’m so sorry. Hindi ko talaga sinasadya na matutunan niya ang word na ‘yon. Okay naman si Soeul?”

Rinig na rinig ni Jongin ang tunog ng mga batang naghaharutan sa kabilang linya. “Hello rin sayo, Mr. I Love Dildos. Salamat sayo kailangan ko pang parusahan ang anak ko kakagamit ng salita na yan. Mabuti nalang masunurin itong si Soeul. Ewan ko nalang kay Daniel.” Sandaling huminto si Jongdae. “Sa tingin ko hindi pa rin niya alam na mali yung sinabi niya at ang nakatatak sa isip niya eh basta mahal mo, dapat importante rin sa kanya.”

Kailangan nilang magpalagay ng soundproof walls, iyon ang tiyak. “Ako na ang bahala. Wag mong paparusahan ang anak ko ha.”

“Ba’t ko naman gagawin ‘yon? Ako ang favorite Tito niya. Sakin siya unang tatakbo pag sawa na siya sa inyong dalawa.” Humalakhak si Jongdae nang mahinhin bago umubo. “Di ba magagalit si Chanyeol?”

“Pft, kasalanan niya rin ‘to. Ni ayaw ko nang magpahawak sa kanya ng isang buwan dahil dito—Sige, dating nalang kayo ng mga five o six. Paniguradong late naman ‘yong sila Baekhyun so take your time. At by take your time, ang ibig kong sabihin ay magbi-bibili ka na ng ice cream diyan ng walang peanuts.”

Tinapos na ni Jongin ang nakalimutan na naman niyang niluluto na chopsuey. Buti nalang nasagip pa niya. Pasalamat nalang talaga siya kay Kyungsoo at sa mga payo nito sa pagluto. Inilapag na ni Jongin ang luto pagkatapos ay tumingin saglit sa kanyang blog. Mayroon ring nag-email sa kanya gustong magpa-interview para sa isang lifestyle magazine. Sinantabi muna niya ito.

Maya maya pa ay dumating na sila Jongdae, Minseok, kanilang mga anak at si Daniel sa kanilang likod. Sinimangutan at inilingan ni Jongin ang anak at kita nga na hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin niya alam ang mali sa sinabi niya.

“Uy, sinigang!” sigaw ni Minseok sabay akbay kay Jongin. Amoy mamahaling pabango si Minseok, na para bang naligo siya gamit ito. Hindi na nagaksaya ng oras si Minseok at nilagyan ang isang baso ng alak. “Eto ba yung bagong wine ni Baekhyun?”

“Hindi? At paano mo naman nalaman na may dadalhin siya?”

“Hah. Tinawagan niya kami isa’t isa, tinatanong kung dapat ba niyang ibigay sayo yung alak. Sabi ko, tangina naman, Baek. Yaman yaman mo hindi ka makabili ng ganyan?” Nagsasalin na kaagad si Minseok ng pangalawang baso matapos tunggain ang una.

“Alam mo namang nagtatanong lang siya tungkol sa alak para matanong ka niya ng tunay niyang question, right?”

“Narealize ko as soon as narinig ko ang salitang ‘album’. Ako lang ba o halos pare-parehas lang naman ang tunog o direksyon na pinupuntahan niya?”

“Hindi ka nagiisa diyan.” Ipinatong niya ang kaniyang kamay sa balikat ni Minseok. “Pero baka next time, sabihin na lang natin sa harap niya. I’m sure magugustuhan niya ang feedback. Mukhang kailangan niya ng taong magse-set straight sa kanya.” Madalas si Kyungsoo ang tagakuha ng role na ‘yon, ngunit abala ang doktor sa pagtakbo ng kanilang clinic.

Balak na sanang kausapin ni Jongin ang anak sa pribadong lugar ngunit hinarangan siya ni Jongdae. “Bago mo pa tanungin, nilagay ko na yung ice cream sa ref.”

“Salamat.” Niyakap ni Jongin ang kaibigan nang mahigpit kahit ilang beses sa isang linggo nagkikita ang dalawa. Lalo na’t nagpapahinga pa si Jongdae mula sa pagkatrabaho at ang aabalahin lamang niya ay ang kanyang asawa at ang kanilang dalawang anak.

“Jongin,” simula ni Jongdae. “Kausapin mo nga yung anak mo.”

“Yes, ‘yon nga ang gagawin ko nang bigla mo kong harangin.”

“Tungkol sa iba ‘to. I think may gusto yung anak mo sa anak ko.”

Kumurap si Jongin. “Teka. Baka naman anak mo ang may gusto sa anak ko.”

“Talaga? Gagawin natin ‘to, Jongin? Doesn’t matter. Ang cute nga, eh. Ikaw, ano sa tingin mo?”

Pinagmasdan nilang dalawa ang magkasing-edad na dalawang batang naglalaro ng Scrabble sa silid. Ang nakababatang kapatid ni Soeul na si Daeul ay kumakain sa loob ng high chair, kalat kalat na ang pagkain sa buong mukha nito at sa paligid. Ibinaling ni Jongin ang tingin pabalik kay Daniel, at sa ngiti at munting sulyap nito sa babae sa tuwing akala niya hindi siya nakikita ni Soeul.

“Tumitingin siya kasi gusto niyang malaman kung naka’y Soeul ang upper hand,” pagdespatsa ni Jongin. May kumukurot sa loob ng kanyang dibdib.

“Anong pinagsasasabi mo? Halata namang may gusto yung bata kay Soeul. At hindi ako magsisinungaling, parang may pagtingin pa ang little girl ko diyan sa junakis mo. Diyos ko.”

“Pero… parang masyado pa silang bata para maglaro tayo bilang matchmaker nila?”

“Wala naman tayong ginagawang masama,” ani Jongdae sabay kindat kay Jongin na siya namang umirap pabalik. “Alam mo kung paano ko nalaman? Tinatanong ni Soeul kung saan daw siya makakahanap ng dildo para parehas daw sila ni Daniel na dadalhin sa Show and Tell. Kung naalala ko nang tama dapat yung bagay eh something na tinetreasure ng parents mo. Seven palang siya pero willing na siyang ibalewala ‘yon basta lang mapasaya niya itong si Daniel?” Nilakihan niya ng mata si Jongin. “Napakadedicated niyang kaibigan.”

“Ikaw lang ang tatay na kilala ko na basta basta nalang pinapamigay ang anak niyang babae.”

“Aray.” Nagkunyaring masaktan si Jongdae sa nabitawang salita ng lalaki. “Kilala ko si Daniel. Halos anak ko na nga rin yang batang yan. Wala akong sinasabing may mangyayari sa kanila sa darating na panahon. Just that it’s cute at walang masama sa puppy love. Jongin, tigilan mong mag-alala masyado. Hindi ka iiwan niyan… not for a long time.”

Lalapit na sana siya at kakausapin si Daniel nang napatigil siya sa pagdating ni Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Baekhyun, na akala mo red carpet ang nilalakaran at si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya na mukhang ang gusto niya lang sa buhay ay lumamon at pagkatapos ay makakuha ng kahit kaunti man lang na tulog.

“Doctor Do. Baekhyun,” bati ni Jongin sa mga bisita. Tuwing trip niya ginagamit niya lang pangasar ang mga titulo nila. Si Kyungsoo na licensed doctor na at si Baekhyun na ang singer stage name ay… Baekhyun.

Nakangiti si Baekhyun nang iabot niya kay Jongin ang bote. “Dahil napakabait mo para maghost ng dinner party, might as well.” Sinusubukang kunin ni Jongin ang nakaabot na bote pero mahigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun dito, halatang ayaw ibigay sa kanya.

“Akin na,” utos ni Jongin, nakakatakot ang ngiti.

“On second thought…”

“Ibigay mo na.” Pinitik ni Kyungsoo ang tagiliran ng kasintahan at muntik na nitong mabagsak ang bote kung hindi para sa mabibilis na reflexes ni Jongin. Nginitian niya uli ang dalawa nang mas malambot. “Pasok kayo.”

“Si Yeol?” natanong ni Baekhyun bago siya sugurin ng mga bata.

“Tito Baek!” hiyaw ng mga bata sabay yakap sa kanilang tito na gustong gusto naman ang atensyon. Pati si Daeul nagmamakaawa na makalabas para mayakap rin ang tito.

“Daniel-lie! Soeul-lie! Daeul-lie! Namiss ko kayo!” Pinakawalan ni Baekhyun si Daeul sa high chair at kinarga ito. Dumikit ang mga dumi ni Daeul sa pisngi at damit sa mamahalin niyang suot. Pero walang pakialam si Baekhyun. Napangiti nalang si Jongin sa nakikita. Kahinaan talaga ni Baekhyun ang mga bata.

“Tito, aalis ka naman ba?!” Nakangusong tanong ni Soeul. “Mas gusto kong nakikita kita sa personal kesa sa TV!”

“Oo nga, Tito Baek,” dagdag ni Daniel. “Pwede bang dito nalang kayo tumira ni Tito Soo?”

“Kayo talaga. Alam niyo naman pag famous,” sagot sa kanila ni Baekhyun, maluwag ang ngiti sa pisngi. “Di bali. Padadalhan ko kayo ng pasalubong pagbalik ko sa States.”

“Okay. Pwede bang padala mo sarili mo?” tanong ni Soeul, nakataas ang isang kilay.

Humalakhak si Baekhyun. “Soeul, kitang kita ko kung paano ka pinapalaki ng mga magulang mo.” Sumulyap siya sandali kay Jongdae at Minseok. Ngunit nang dumapo ang kanyang tingin sa kasintahan, blangko ang ekspresyon ni Kyungsoo. Hindi nakakasigurado si Jongin pero halos nakita pa niyang umiling si Kyungsoo. Agad nawalan ng mood si Baekhyun at ibinalik na si Daeul bago siya dumiretso sa kusina.

“Tignan mo ‘to. Dapat ako ang favorite Tito ni Daniel, eh,” bulong ni Jongdae kay Minseok. Napaikot nalang ng mata si Jongin. May mga bagay talagang hindi nawawala, ano?

“Tito Soo!” bati ni Daniel sa lalaki. Binalikan siya nito ng isang maliit na ngiti. “Gusto ko pong maging doctor katulad niyo, alam niyo po ba?”

“Oo, Daniel,” sagot ni Kyungsoo at sumingit ng sulyap kay Jongin. “Lagi saking pinapaalala ng mga dad mo kung gaano ka kagaling. Pero iba’t iba ang klase ng doctor, Daniel, ha? Ako yung doctor para sa ngipin. Tingin nga ng ngipin mo?”

“Iih!” Binukas ni Daniel ang bunganga at natawa nalang si Jongin sa ginagawa ng dalawa.

Nang matapos na ang dalawa ay tinawag ni Jongin si Daniel sa isang tabi malayo sa bisita. Kita ni Jongin na niniyerbos si Daniel. Ginawa niyang maamo ang kanyang mukha para naman hindi masyadong matakot si Daniel. Mukhang gumana naman at umupo ang bata sa tabi niya ng walang problema.

“Daniel,” mahinhin niyang sabi. “Alam mo naman kung bakit kita pinatawag diba?”

“Dahil ba ‘yun sa tinanong ko kay Ms. Kwon? Hindi ko talaga alam kung ano ‘yon, papa, eh. Narinig lang kasi kita na…”

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at hinawakan ang balikat ng anak. “Ganito ang gagawin natin. Una, wag na wag mo ulit sasabihin yung salita na ‘yon. Kahit saan. Gusto ko kalimutan mo kung saan mo natutunan ‘yon. Okay ba?”

Tumango si Daniel. “Pero hindi ko talaga alam kung bakit bad yung word na ‘yon.”

“Maiintindihan mo kapag matanda ka na. Pangalawa, wag kang basta tatambay sa labas ng kwarto ng mga papa mo, okay? Kumatok ka kapag may kailangan ka. Kahit saan, di lang basta roon.”

“Sorry, papa.” Tumungo si Daniel, nagsisisi sa ginawa. Gusto siyang lapitan ni Jongin at yakapin nang mahigpit ngunit kailangan niyang magpakatatag kung gusto niyang seryosohin siya ng anak niya.

“Okay, good. Sige, play ka na with Soeul.” Nakatungo pa rin ang ulo ni Daniel habang lumalakad ito papalayo sa kaniya papunta sa kalaro niya. Hindi magdududa si Jongin na ilang sandali lang ay maibabalik na ni Soeul ang ngiti ni Daniel sa kanyang pisngi.

Nagvibrate ang phone ni Jongin. Isang mensahe galing kay Chanyeol.

 _late ako makkauwi. hv dinner w/o me nlang. say hi nlng sa kanila para sakin._

Isinara ni Jongin ang dalawang mata at huminga ng malalim. Bumalik siya sa kitchen, kung saan lahat sila ay nakaupo na’t nagdadaldalan. “Malelate si Chanyeol, sorry.”

“Korni niya, ah,” sambit ni Baekhyun.

“Okay lang. Kumain na tayo.” Bago man sila tuluyang lumamon ay nagalok muna ng tagayan si Jongin. Minsan lang ang okasyon na lahat sila ay makakapunta sa mga handaang tulad nito. Pinanood muna ni Jongin sila kumain ng ilang sandali bago siya sumali.

“Bakit nga ba wala pa rin kayong anak, Baek? Di ba kayo interesado o curious man lang sa experience?” tanong ni Minseok bago niya tunggain ang isang buong baso.

“Ah, kasi, eh…” Minsan lang matameme si Baekhyun.

“Busy kami masyado,” sinagot ni Kyungsoo para sa kanya. Mas lalong sumama ang loob ni Baekhyun. Naiintindihan na ni Jongin ang nangyayari. Gusto ni Baekhyun. Ayaw ni Kyungsoo. Nakikiramdam siya dahil nandoon rin siya sa posisyon na yan dati. Pero hindi naman nagtagal ‘yon. Ngayon meron na silang Daniel, ang the best decision of their lives.

Sila Minseok at Jongdae ang nagdala ng conversation. Naglalaban pa pala sa honor’s list sila Soeul at Daniel. Normally magiging competitive si Jongin pagdating sa kanyang anak pero hindi niya makita si Soeul/Jongdae bilang isang competition — in a good way.

“Wow, tignan mo sila,” turo ni Jongdae sa dalawang bata na nagbubulungan. “Kahit magkalaban sila ang close close pa rin nila. Paano nila nagagawa ‘yon?”

Ngumiti si Jongin. “Sana may paraan para bumalik pagkabata ko.” Yung inosente nilang mga ngiti. Mga walang kaalam-alam sa mundo at ang mga garapal na paligid nito. Isang mundong masyado pang malaki para sa kanila.

Isang oras bago pa man pinauwi ni Jongdae ang mga bisita. Mahimbing na natutulog sila Soeul at Daeul kay Jongdae at Minseok. “Mag-ingat kayo,” sabi niya, ramdam ang kapaguran na sumasakop sa kanyang buong katawan.

Sunod naman ay sila Baekhyun. Hindi sila sabay lumabas, marahil ay inis pa rin si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. Nauna na si Baekhyun habang pinigilan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa pamamagitan nang pagkapit niya sa balikat nito. “Magiging worth it ang lahat,” sabi niya sa kaibigan. “Trust me.”

Nang silang dalawa nalang ni Daniel ang natira at pinaakyat niya na ang huli sa kwarto nito, doon lamang bumagsak si Jongin sa sofa. Hindi na niya nakayanan ang antok at pagod at siya’y nakatulog.

Ngunit parang ilang segundo lamang ang tulog niya nang makaramdam siya ng galaw sa paanan. Ini-adjust niya ang kanyang paningin at napaupo siya ng makita si Chanyeol sa harap. Sa pagupo niya ay naramdaman niyang bumagsak ang komportableng kumot mula sa kinababalutan nito.

“Ah, nagising ka rin.” Kinamot ni Chanyeol ang ulo. “Ayaw nga kitang galawin para di ka magising, eh. Alam mo mukha mo? Nakasimangot. Ganito oh.” Ginamit ni Chanyeol ang kanyang dalawang daliri para pagkitain ang dalawang kilay ni Jongin sa gitna.

Hindi nagsalita si Jongin at nilapit si Chanyeol para sa isang halik. “Today nalaman ng ating anak kung paano magsabi ng ‘dildo’. How was your day?”

Kumunot ang noo ng kanyang asawa. “Boring than yours. Alam niya ba kung ano ang ibig sabihin ‘non?”

“Syempre hindi. Loko loko.” Ngumiti si Jongin na may halong antok at apeksyon. “Pwede bang matulog na tayo?”

“Bibigyan natin ng break si Daniel?”

Hinampas ni Jongin si Chanyeol. “Pag yun lumaking loko loko, alam na kung sino ang sisisihin.”

They may have had a rough journey pero they have become more mature, a better couple than before. At kung pagkaka-in love lang ang usapan, it's still the same. Sila pa rin ang Jongin Kim at Chanyeol Park na patay na patay sa isa't isa.

_WAKAS ___

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations. Natapos mo ang Bro, No Homo. Salamat sa pagbasa at pagsubaybay. :)
> 
> Salamat sa beta kong si [Dan ](http://daeseol.livejournal.com/) na nagtiyaga sa series na 'to.


End file.
